Eternal
by eLiJaH's AnGeL
Summary: *CHAPTER 41 LOADED! - THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED!* It is well known that any daughter of a Roper must have marry a hobbit chosen only by her father. But she fell in love with Frodo Baggins...(Better than it sounds!) *NO SLASH!*
1. Hi

Hey guys, tis Holly (elijahwoodsgirl) here. As you probably remember, I started a story called 'Eternal' Well I kinda got bored of it so I'm starting it again. It is on the same idea except I'm changing the plot a bit. Instead of the Roper family despising the Baggins, I decided that I'd go for a different plot.  
  
I decided to go for: 'Any daughter of a Roper is forbidden to marry at her own will. Instead, her husband must be chosen for her by her father…'  
  
But she loved Frodo Baggins…  
  
  
  
I know it doesn't sound brilliant but I swear it'll be better than it sounds! And even more cool (I think) is that I'm in the story! And I'm a Brandybuck!! Hooray! *  
  
  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Family Meal

Disclaimer: As much as I'd LOVE to, I do not own Frodo Baggins. * sniff * However I do own the Roper family, myself (Holly Brandybuck) and the Broadbeam family. The rest were created by J. R. R. Tolkien. Don't sue coz I'm saving up all my money to elope with Elijah Wood! (  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was the youngest daughter of the Ropers, a family with a large history that the whole of the Shire knew about. But unlike her elder brothers and sisters, Nina had other expectations in life. Ever since she was a young child, she longed for adventure, longed to seek riches and treasures. Longed to fight fire breathing dragons and see Elves, dwarves and humans.  
  
Ever since Frodo Baggins had returned from the Undying Lands over six months ago, Nina had been to visit every night, where he would tell her the tales of his adventure and she would listen with admiration and happiness.  
  
As she entered her house, she was welcomed by the gorgeous smell of cooked stew her mother was busy making in the kitchen.  
  
"Hullo Mama" Nina smiled softly to her mother and seated herself down at the table.  
  
Lilla Roper looked from her stew and smiled to her youngest child. "Have you had a good day dear?"  
  
"Fantastic. Did you know that there is such a thing as heaven?"  
  
"Really? And where did you hear that?"  
  
"From Frodo" Nina exclaimed. "And the heaven is Lothlorien. Frodo told me all about it"  
  
"So, you've been to Master Bagginses home again have you? Nina, dear, I think its time you spent less time there. I'm sure Master Baggins does not like to re-tell tales to young girls every day and I am sure there are some things he would wish to forget. Such as, how he came to have nine fingers"  
  
"Oh mama, we do not spend the day just taking about his adventure. We talk of most things. And I am not a young girl. I'm grown up. I may be the youngest in the family but I certainly am not a child"  
  
"That is true" Lilla smiled to her young girl. "You are a woman. And soon, in want of a husband"  
  
"A husband!" Nina snorted. "Mama, I have no intentions"  
  
"It is not your choice my dear, you know too well. It seems your father has many intentions on seeing you and your sisters wed"  
  
"Be his intentions what they may, I shall not marry some hobbit lad whom my father sees fit. I wish to marry for love"  
  
"Dear, you know that is not your choice. You are a Roper. And you must marry whom your father sees fit. That is something we cannot change"  
  
Nina sighed, tucking a strand of her golden curls behind her pointed ear. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she thought of marriage.  
  
True, it was in the family history that any daughter of a Roper must marry at her father's will. But Nina felt like she had all the time in the world before she got married. Her two elder sisters, Portia and Nissa had not yet had any offers for marriage and Nina, being the youngest had far to go yet.  
  
"Ah! A fine day if ever there was one!" Meruda Roper stepped into his hole and gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek. "Hullo my child" he kissed his child on her head and sat down opposite her at the table.  
  
"Good day Papa, you seem happy"  
  
"I am Nina, I most certainly am. And it is my beautiful daughters' future that makes this day so wonderful"  
  
"And why would that be?" Portia and Nissa entered the kitchen, giving their father a kiss on the cheek and seating themselves at the table.  
  
"Because as I returned from my walk, I came across a letter placed in our mail box" Meruda put his hand into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. "It is from my old friend Friabo Broadbeam and he has news"  
  
"Sweet Friabo, dear I have longed to see our old friends again" Lilla said excitedly, sitting beside her husband. "Do read out aloud"  
  
"The letter is far too long but, if I may, shorten it so all can hear the news well"  
  
"Go ahead Papa" Portia beckoned her father on and he obeyed her wishes.  
  
"It clearly states that his son Friado is all grown up – a man hobbit, and handsome if ever there was one! He is of Portia's age and is in want of a wife. And he wishes to meet my young girls" Meruda's smile increased as he placed the letter back into his pocket. "I shall reply to him, informing him that Friado has the choice of any of my three girls"  
  
Portia and Nissa wailed screams of excitement and giggled like young hobbits. Nina just sighed and played with the ends of her hair, ignoring everyone's excitement and endless joy.  
  
"Nina, are you not excited?" Portia asked her sister.  
  
"No, I am not" Nina stated clearly. "Master Broadbeam has the choice of only you and Nissa. I care not to take part in this unnecessary auction"  
  
"Auction? My child, this is not an auction" Meruda snorted at his daughter's behaviour. "This is but a fair and graceful day, and a handsome rich hobbit would like to marry any of my daughters and I shall so happily give him permission to choice ANY of you"  
  
"Who wants to marry them?!" Friagrin and Sogrin rushed into the kitchen, fully interrupting and Nina smirked at their entrance. Sometimes, her two elder brothers were the only people in the house that she could confide and have fun with.  
  
"Somebody wishes to meet your sisters and has the choice of who they would like to wed" Meruda answered. "And I would much rather you enter the kitchen in a more polite manner"  
  
"Why? It's not as though the mayor of Hobbiton is here" Sogrin joked. "Come on Papa, you tell us we must be polite and courteous in public, when do we get the chance to act like our normal selves if you wish us to be like that in the house?!"  
  
"I'm afraid you have been spending too much time with that Took and Brandybuck" Meruda sighed.  
  
"And I sincerely hope Friagrin and Sogrin Roper that that is not a carrot hanging from your pockets!" Lilla called to her twin sons.  
  
"A carrot? Mama, why on earth would we have a carrot in our pockets?!" Friagrin said in an innocent tone to his mother. Lilla folded her arms and sighed.  
  
"Because I'm suspecting you've been in Farmer Maggot's crops again!"  
  
Nina tried to hide her smile and hold in her laughter. Her brothers were two of a kind. Like Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Now why in middle earth would we go there?" Friagrin sniggered and Sogrin placed a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter.  
  
It was true Merry and Pippin had matured since returning from their adventure with Frodo – they were soldiers of Gondor and very good ones at that. But still, they let out their cheeky sides and still had a lot of fun. Friagrin and Sogrin placed themselves at the table and Lilla hissed at them when she spotted their hands covered in mud.  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy who gets to marry you guys" Sogrin asked, stiffing his face full of stew.  
  
"Manners!" Lilla scolded him and he winced.  
  
"Friado Broadbeam" Nissa answered. "And he sounds so very handsome"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving – all that glisters is not gold" Nina pointed out.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Nissa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This Friado may sound handsome, and for all I know he probably is…but it is inner beauty that counts, and inner beauty which I look for in love."  
  
Nissa sighed and shook her head. "I care not for your theory sister, if he does choose me; I shall marry him with joy and happiness" Nissa paused. "I do believe that you, Nina, are trying to put off this marriage already" Nissa examined her sister's face. "He had not chosen you but still, you wish to put it off. Could it be another hobbit you have in mind? A hobbit with the charm and grace of a thousand princes and the fair looks of an elf…eyes like the blue ocean and a heart of gold?"  
  
Nina looked sharply at her sister, that description was all too familiar. "Nissa, you…read my diary?"  
  
Nissa shook her head. "I merely was cleaning and found the book open on your bed. I could not help but read. Do tell who is this fair prince in which you seek?"  
  
Nina looked down as her family gazed upon her. "He is not of your concern"  
  
"Or perhaps, you saw him in a dream…perhaps he is not real but you seek a hobbit like him" Portia suggested, as though her heart was floating. She was a hobbit of romance and loved romance tales.  
  
"I do seek a hobbit like him" Nina answered, standing up and leaving the table, and walked to her bedroom. "I've found him" she muttered to herself, lying down on the soft bed. "And I love him…" she added. 


	3. Meaningless Congrats

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Nina awoke early that next morning; slipping out of the house while everyone else was still sleeping. There was no sunset like the Shire's…a beautiful orange sun with a pink green sky and a warm feeling.  
  
Climbing to the top of her hill – this particular hill being Nina's special place, the place she went too to think and have time to herself – she sat down on the top of the hill and leaned back against a large oak tree, admiring the glamourous views and sights of the Shire which she could never take for granted.  
  
As she set her sights on the marvellous views, she was not prepared for the shock she had when another hobbit stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon Nina; I didn't mean to frighten you like that!" Frodo Baggins knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh, its okay" Nina smiled. "I didn't know anybody else was here"  
  
"I see you've come to watch the sunset" Frodo looked out on the horizon and Nina nodded. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, not at all" Nina patted the grass beside her and Frodo seated himself comfortably.  
  
There were a few moments of silence until Nina spoke. "How are Sam and Rose?"  
  
"They're doing just fine. Didn't get much sleep last night- Elanor had a nightmare"  
  
"Is she okay?" Nina didn't know exactly what to say, she didn't why know why at that moment she felt embarrassed and shy.  
  
Frodo smiled and answered. "She's fine. How are your family?"  
  
Nina shrugged. "My father's extremely happy- he's finally found a family with a son that wishes to choose from me or my sisters for a wife"  
  
"Oh" Frodo answered. "Isn't that good news?"  
  
"No" Nina answered. "It's an auction – if he chooses me my father says I must marry him. But I don't love him"  
  
"Have you met him?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then how can you be sure that you don't love him? Maybe you'll meet and you'll fall head over heels for him" Frodo said.  
  
"But I know that I'll never love him. I know it in my heart; he's not the hobbit I wish to marry. Auction or no auction"  
  
"But what hobbit do you wish to marry?"  
  
Nina looked up at him, but could not answer truthfully. "He's…someone who I can't have"  
  
Frodo looked at her earnestly. "It must be hard for you to have that family history…knowing you must marry against your will…"  
  
At that moment, the sun rose into the air. Frodo turned and watched it but Nina kept her focus upon him. He was more beautiful than a thousand sunsets across Middle Earth – her free spirited character always had thoughts like that racing through her head.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Frodo said, as the sun came fully up, the sky filling up with colours of pink and green.  
  
"Yes" Nina answered, studying his face, wanting to feel his touch and taste his kisses. She scolded herself mentally; her brain telling her not to think such thoughts about a friend like that. But he was too perfect and had too perfect features that she could not ignore. Why couldn't her father aim her at Frodo? But then again, Frodo wasn't in love with her…what kind of marriage would that be?  
  
When finally, the sun was out and brightness swept over the sleeping Shire, Frodo stood up and held out his hand for Nina. She took it gratefully and stood up.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me for breakfast?" Frodo asked. "Although I am afraid that my skills don't lie in the kitchen, but Rose makes delicious meals."  
  
Nina smiled. "Yes, I would like that"  
  
Frodo took her hand with a smile and she followed him down the hill – her heart fluttering.  
  
Samwise Gamgee stepped out of Bag End, and relit his pipe. He felt guilty that he had lit up his pipe almost unknowingly and Rose had bellowed at him to put it out. She despised smoking in the house – especially with little Elanor running around and a newborn on the way into the world. Sam shook his head with guilt and sat on the porch, looking out on the morning view of the Shire. His face brightened when he spotted Frodo walking towards Bag End with Nina Roper.  
  
"Good morning Miss Nina" he smiled to the young woman. "I hear congrats are in order, for your father told all at the inn last night"  
  
Nina's face dropped and she looked to Frodo. "Thank you Sam but I think you should say your congratulations to my elder sisters" she replied. "I have chosen not to take part in this"  
  
"Oh" the gardener gave a simple nod and looked to Frodo who for some reason was blushing monstrously. "Anything the matter Mr Frodo?"  
  
"Me? Why nothing is wrong Sam!" Frodo smiled. "Shall we go in? I cannot wait to try Rose's cooking"  
  
"Will you be joining us Miss Nina?" Sam asked the youngest Roper.  
  
"With your permission" Nina replied.  
  
"Oh Nina! You should know that you are most welcome in this household whenever you wish! Rosie has made more than enough food! Welcome, welcome!"  
  
Nina smiled and walked into Bag End. Rose was busy in the kitchen and squealed with delight when she saw Nina. Hugging her frantically, Rose told her how lucky she was – she may be getting married very soon.  
  
"Um…no Rose" Nina said gingerly. "I'm afraid my father is getting over active over this whole situation. I will not be taking part, no matter if this hobbit chooses me or not"  
  
"Oh," Rose looked down embarrassed. "But surely you must be in want of a husband?"  
  
"Indeed I am" Nina sat down beside Frodo. "A husband of my own choice"  
  
Rose shrugged. "I thought you would have been happy"  
  
Nina gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry Rose, thank you for your congrats but I think my sisters would appreciate them a lot more"  
  
  
  
After breakfast was served, Nina tried desperately to avoid the subject of her supposed 'soon-to-be-husband'. Why couldn't she just choose for herself? Surely she was entitled to her own happiness? Surely she was allowed to refuse if she disliked this hobbit? Being so free-spirited, Nina would often protest against things she thought were wrong – and this, was one of these subjects. She felt like a piece of meat being auctioned off to the highest bidder – she had heard this Broadbeam family were rich and powerful.  
  
"Good morning fellow hobbits!" Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had invited themselves into Bag End full of joy and hyperactive characteristics.  
  
"Why Nina!" Pippin called out. "What are you doing here lass?"  
  
"Frodo invited me over" she smiled as her best friend trugged into the kitchen and slapped her elder brother on the back.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! I am not your slave!" Holly Brandybuck threw Merry's pack on the floor and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby sister" Merry teased. "Why are you moaning instead of shouting your congrats to your friend?"  
  
Nina lowered her eyes – oh no, not again…  
  
Holly looked to Nina with sympathy instead of joy. Being Nina's best friend for so long, the youngest Brandybuck knew her friend well.  
  
"Tell Portia and Nissa I wish them all my happiness" she said and Nina smiled.  
  
Through all this, Frodo had remained silent and Holly looked to her cousin.  
  
"Good morning cousin" she smiled to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him.  
  
Frodo smiled and greeted her by returning the hug. "I can read your mind" she whispered into his ear and Frodo pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Well, I am afraid I must be leaving" Nina stood up as Merry and Pippin seated themselves.  
  
"Oh, you do not have to leave Nina" Holly said, then looked to her brother and his friend. "I told you two to wash before you came out this morning! Now you've scared poor Nina away!"  
  
Pippin and Merry groaned. "You are not our mother my dear sister" Merry answered and Holly put her hands on her hips.  
  
"If I was, I'd have you locked up in your room all day!" but the youngest Brandybuck could never keep a straight face whilst arguing with her brother. Merry and Pippin chuckled as Holly burst out into a fit of giggles and hugged Pippin.  
  
"Your sister is a treasure!" Pippin laughed and Holly punched him playfully, then stood up beside Nina.  
  
"I shall walk you home" she offered and Nina smiled.  
  
"Wait" Frodo got up. "You seat yourself down cousin, you look terribly hungry and I'd be more than happy to walk Nina home"  
  
Holly frowned to her cousin. "But Frodo, I have had a large 1st AND 2nd breakfast today. Unless my family have not been properly feeding me…"  
  
"Oh" Frodo blushed and Holly smiled knowingly.  
  
"On the other hand…" she said, sitting beside Pippin. "My feet are weary…after carrying Merry's pack around all morning. I shall take up your offer. Goodbye Nina"  
  
Frodo smiled and Holly winked to him, making him turn pink. My, his youngest cousin was very confusing at times!  
  
"Thank you Rose for the meal" Nina smiled politely and waved to everyone else.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Nina seemed to have a lot to talk about, walking back to the Roper household, both of them avoiding the subject of the Broadbeams. Instead, Nina asked about the Elves and Rivendell and longed to hear more about Lothlorien.  
  
"Can you teach me some Elvish?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I shall do my best to try, although it is not an easy language to learn"  
  
Nina smiled. "We have forever" she replied. "And I will be a good pupil"  
  
Frodo smiled back. "I am very sure you shall"  
  
"Especially the Elvish songs…and I long to hear about Galadriel and Elrond and…"  
  
Frodo laughed, making her stop.  
  
"Something you find amusing?" she frowned.  
  
"I was just thinking how much alike me you are!" he said. "I remember being so much like you before the quest. And Gandalf's words to me where: 'Far too eager and curious for a hobbit. I find that most unusual' I find that you, too, Nina Roper, are a curious hobbit"  
  
"I am" Nina let out a light laugh. "I guess we are more a like than we once thought"  
  
Frodo stopped as they neared the house and Nina turned to face him.  
  
"I shall see you soon" she said politely. "Thank you for walking me home"  
  
"Oh, Nina…how about we meet up at the hill again? Sometime this evening?"  
  
Nina tried to keep her excitement in. "Of course…"  
  
With one last smile, Frodo turned and headed home.  
  
"Don't you dare" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Portia!" Nina called shocked as her elder sister came out from behind a tree.  
  
"Don't you go to the hill tonight" Portia warned. "Don't think that I do not know, because I can tell. You love him"  
  
"What are you talking about dear sister, we are merely friends" Nina said, walking towards the house.  
  
"Do not deny it Nina Roper, I know your mind" Portia said. "You may be chosen to wed the Broadbeams son. And if you are chosen…you will be married…"  
  
"I know that Portia, I am not stupid"  
  
"Then why are you getting mixed up with Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"Because we have fun together…besides, shouldn't you be forcing me away from the Broadbeams? I know you would very much like this hobbit for a husband"  
  
"That I do" Portia answered. "But even if you do not get picked, believe me there will be others, other suitors who would wish for you as a Bride. And Papa will accept for you. You say you do not wish to take part…I'm afraid dear sister you have no choice. We are forbidden to marry at our own will. There is no way out"  
  
Nina looked down as Portia walked back into the house.  
  
"Papa cannot force me!" Nina called to her sister but it made no difference. Nothing made any difference anymore. 


	4. Melamin

Chapter Three  
  
Despite Portia's pleas, Nina jumped out of her bedroom window and landed on the soft grass below. Nothing would spoil this night, and no thoughts of the Broadbeams would enter her mind, for she was going to be with Frodo Baggins.  
  
She darted from tree to tree, hiding behind the thick trunks to avoid being spotted. She knew that any wanderer-by would ask what she was up to, and Nina had no good excuses for a cover-up.  
  
Frodo was already on top of the hill, and smiled when he spotted Nina sprint up the hill, struggling to keep her balance.  
  
"Good evening," he smiled; an amused look upon his face.  
  
Nina smiled and brushed all the stray grass off her dress, her pretty blue dress she had worn specially for the occasion. When she looked back up at him, she was amazed to find he was looking straight at her, with those beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to swim through her soul. Nina never knew what made her fall in love with him that one special day, but somehow it had just happened, like magic some would say.  
  
The day itself she remembered perfectly; Bilbo Bagginses 111th birthday, and Frodo's 33rd. There was such celebration and joyfulness in the Shire, and Nina remembered perfectly dancing with Holly, Merry and Pippin, laughing, making merry…and all the while her eyes darted back to the young Baggins. Her mind had drifted when he asked her to dance, and it was then; dancing around, staring into those blue, blue eyes…distant from reality and the world fading into just a blur around them that Nina felt her heart skip a beat and twang creep up in her heart full of feelings of warmth and love. She knew right there and then that she loved him.  
  
But years had passed and Frodo was not the same hobbit he once was. Of course, he was beautiful, kind, friendly, wise, handsome…but the Quest seemed to have worn him out slightly. He had been stabbed, more than once and had lost a finger. After spending a year back in the Shire, full of darkness and pain, he slipped away one night and didn't come back. The pain was unbearable to Nina and wept silently every night, pining for him to come home, to come back to her.  
  
And he did. After spending only six months away, Frodo had returned and the first person he saw was Nina herself; walking through the woods, picking up flowers and picking off the petals. She remembered looking up and glancing at the figure walking towards her, feeling the same feeling she only felt when Frodo was around. It was Frodo.  
  
"Nina? Nina…are you here lass?"  
  
Nina shook her head out of her thoughts. "Um…yes I am…I'm sorry Frodo…I…" she paused as he fixed her with his gaze. "…I was somewhere else"  
  
"So it seems" he let out a small laugh, "You really are an amazing hobbit Nina Roper, I wish I knew what is often going through your head!"  
  
Nina blushed, not quite sure if he would accept what exactly * was * going through her head at that moment. She had no reason to believe that he was in love with her. All she knew was that she loved him with her heart, body and soul.  
  
"No," she said, her cheeks still pink in the dim light. "You are an amazing hobbit Frodo. To have encountered a journey like that, and still be able to tell the tale. You fascinate me and I would give anything to meet Elves"  
  
Frodo smiled again, knowing that he could always count on Nina to make him smile. "You sounded so much like Sam; and maybe you will meet Elves"  
  
"Not just Elves" she decided. "Dwarves and humans and wizards and –"  
  
"Gandalf? You've met Gandalf"  
  
"More wizards" she answered. "And dragons and Ents"  
  
"How do you know about the Ents?"  
  
"Pippin and Merry" Nina replied. "I know all about Treebeard – I even know his song!"  
  
Frodo looked amazed. "I wish I could have met him, how does the song go?"  
  
  
  
Nina began automatically:  
  
"When spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap  
  
is in the bough;  
  
When light is on the wild-wood stream, and  
  
wind is on the brow;  
  
When stride is long, and breath is deep, and  
  
keen the mountain-air,  
  
Come back to me! Come back to me, and say  
  
My land is fair!"  
  
Nina topped there, blushing slightly as Frodo smiled.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice" he commented, "I bet you sing beautiful in Elvish"  
  
"I'm afraid I know no Elvish songs" Nina answered, putting her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tight around them.  
  
"I could teach you…" Frodo paused, "Someday"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Nina wanted him…enough was enough; her heart was aching and playing games. But it was Frodo who moved closer to her and held her chin up with a finger and a thumb. He looked into her eyes and Nina's breath caught.  
  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem? Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen."  
  
Nina didn't understand a single word, though it sounded beautiful. And somehow, the whole world was falling into oblivion when Frodo moved closer to her, intent on kissing her. Her heart fluttered and her blood raced around her body as her heart beat faster. Her arms and legs began to send tingles running all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to keep straight. He was going to kiss her…this was what she had been waiting for, pining for ever since the party, she wanted his kisses, she wanted her gentlehobbit, she wanted Frodo Baggins.  
  
"Nina!" she felt a huge amount of force drag on her arm, pulling her away from her moment. When their lips were so close the atmosphere was becoming almost unbearable, someone pulled Nina up, away.  
  
"Come away!" Portia called, dragging her sister up. Frodo stood up, disappointed and above all confused.  
  
"Let go of me!" Nina cried. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No!" Portia looked to Frodo angrily, but spoke politely. "I am truly sorry Master Baggins, but Miss Nina must have her sleep for tomorrow is the day when we meet the Friado Broadbeam."  
  
Frodo just nodded and looked to Nina who struggled in her sister's grasp like a young child.  
  
"I don't want to!" she called. "I hate him! I hate him!"  
  
"Come along Nina! Mama and Papa are expecting you this instant!"  
  
Portia pulled her down the hill so fast and back towards their home.  
  
"Let go!" with one swift pull, Nina tugged her sleeve from Portia's grasp.  
  
"Don't act like a little girl Nina!" Portia called, "I cannot believe how you are behaving!"  
  
"Why did you follow me?! Why couldn't you have just left us alone?!"  
  
"Because you're not destined to be with him! He is not your fate"  
  
"How would you know?!"  
  
"Because you are a Roper, you cannot marry whom you wish"  
  
"Then maybe I don't want to be a Roper anymore!" Nina felt tears spring up in her eyes.  
  
"You are a stubborn hobbit if ever there was one!" Portia sighed, grasping hold before her younger sister ran off again. "But you can never have Frodo – no matter how much you want him. Tomorrow, if you are chosen, you shall be a Broadbeam. But if you are not chosen, you'll be in line for the next suitor, and so forth. How many more times must I explain?!"  
  
"Make that your last – I will not need that explanation no more. I'm not getting married"  
  
"If Papa heard you talking like this he'd tear the roof down. I sharn't tell him of this matter, but mark my words Nina Roper, if it happens again…"  
  
"Your threats won't tamper with my feelings!"  
  
Portia sighed and dragged her into the house.  
  
"Ah! There you are my precious daughter!" Meruda called happily, holding a letter in his hand. "I have news! Glorious news! I was going to announce it earlier to your sisters, but I wanted to wait for you"  
  
"You go ahead Papa, I shall sleep" Nina turned away to walk to her room.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Lilla grabbed her daughter. "You shall listen to what your father has to say young lady"  
  
"Well," Meruda began. "The Broadbeams will be arriving tomorrow evening, and I am arranging a surprise party for them the night after that – a party of special magnificence!" Meruda nearly died with the excitement written on his face and Lilla kissed his cheek and praised his idea.  
  
"The only party of special magnificence that The Shire has had was Bilbo Bagginses 111th birthday. Since then, parties have been such a bore"  
  
"But Bilbo Baggins is dead" Nissa commented.  
  
"No he most certainly is not!" Nina retaliated, angrily. "He is in the Undying Lands! Where Frodo went last year for six months!"  
  
"But surely he must be dead now"  
  
"No, impossible, the Undying Lands is a place of healing. That's why Frodo went – to get his Morgul scar healed and the darkness inside of him taken away"  
  
"There's no such thing!"  
  
"Yes there is! Elves, Nissa, Elves! Beautiful magical people that live forever, and heal people. First creatures of Middle Earth!"  
  
"You talk nonsense Nina, nonsense" Nissa shrugged it off with a laugh. "Do you really believe that Bilbo Baggins, a small simple hobbit fought a dragon and claimed back treasure for dwarves?"  
  
"Yes! You heard the tales! And Frodo encountered a similar adventure but much more dangerous. Haven't you heard of the Fellowship?! Four hobbits, two men, one elf, one wizard and one dwarf. You seem to be the hobbit talking nonsense Nissa Roper because the Bagginses are amazing, brave and wise"  
  
"Excuse my girls" Meruda interrupted the little argument. "But why have we suddenly gone from talking about the Broadbeams, to talking about the Bagginses? It's not as if you're marrying a Baggins is it? No, one of you will be marrying a Broadbeam, and that is that"  
  
Nina sighed with defeat. Why couldn't she lead a simple life?  
  
"If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to my room" she said quietly, making her way towards her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she ran and laid on the bed, silent tears sliding down her cheeks, her mind encountering the kiss she had nearly received from her love. She had once asked Frodo what my love meant in Elvish but he didn't seem to catch the hint. 'Melamin' he had answered.  
  
But the kiss…Frodo had tried to kiss her…and before hand had whispered to her something in Elvish. What could it mean?! She desperately wanted to know. Was it a friendly gesture? Was it a compliment? Or was Frodo trying to confess his feelings…? Was she his 'Melamin'? Was she beautiful to him as he was to her? Did he think about her often as she did of him?  
  
No doubt about it, Nina Roper was in love…and it wasn't with a Broadbeam…  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  


	5. Confession

Chapter Four  
  
When the sun was too bright to ignore, Nina opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She could hear her mother outside her bedroom, cleaning all the nooks and crannies in the house – making sure everything was spotlessly clean for the arrival of the Broadbeams. Looking out of the window, Nina watched as hobbits walked down the cobbled road, down to the market. In the mass of morning crowds she saw Holly skipping up the road towards the house.  
  
"No this surely cannot be right" Nina stifled a giggle. "Holly is up early?!"  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Holly skipped into Nina's bedroom.  
  
"Hullo!" she said happily. "And how are we this morn?"  
  
"Terrible" Nina sighed.  
  
"Know the feeling!" she said, seating herself onto the bed, grabbed an apple from her pocket. "Hope Nissa didn't mind me taking this!" she chuckled.  
  
"Why are you feeling terrible? You look on top of the world"  
  
"I am, I am. But after last nights events…I feel like I could sleep forever"  
  
Nina frowned; this certainly wasn't making any sense….and Holly hardly ever made sense!  
  
"Last night, Pippin, Merry and I went to Bag End to see Frodo, Sam and Rosie. Frodo wasn't there but when he finally came home he looked…upset, disappointed almost"  
  
Nina's eyes widened as Holly carried on.  
  
"When we asked him what was wrong, he said he was fine. But Merry and I didn't believe him – so we suggested a minor party. We were on our way to the Green Dragon Inn, when I suggested that we call on you and ask if you wanted to come. Then Frodo explained that he had seen you earlier on that night and Portia had dragged you home in a hurry for some reason. Anyway, we got drunk, made merry and Sam, Rose and Frodo had to carry me, Merry and Pippin home! Mama went into a right fit and woke me up at the crack of dawn. I had to clean out the whole house! Lucky Merry lives with Pippin – he got no punishment what so ever. I suppose I should ask to live with Merry and Pippin, seen as though we spend most of our time together" Holly finally stopped for breath and bit into her apple.  
  
"How is Frodo now?" Nina asked.  
  
Holly shrugged, munching. "He still looked troubled after he carried me home – guess the party didn't help"  
  
"Did he say what was wrong?"  
  
"No" Holly said. "But I know you had something to do with it" she added after a long pause.  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes" she grinned. "Nina, you are my best friend and Frodo is my favourite cousin! I know you two were together last night, and you got pulled away because of this suitor thing. I just added two and two together and came up with that conclusion. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes" Nina answered. "You really are a peculiar hobbit Holly Brandybuck, how it that you know what I'm feeling? What I'm thinking? And what I want?"  
  
"Because I believe I'm closer to you than your family are. I see it in your eyes; you're feeling love, but you are also feeling frustrated with this Broadbeam family. You're thinking that you want a better life; you're thinking that you want to be part of another family. And you want my cousin"  
  
Nina was amazed. "You can tell all of that by just looking at me?"  
  
Holly nodded with a smile. "And I can see that something nearly happened last night. Maybe that was why Frodo looked disappointed"  
  
"Do you think that…he may…" she blushed. "He may…like me…?"  
  
"Oh, he likes you alright!" Holly chuckled, teasing. "Who couldn't like you Nina?! You're great!"  
  
"I don't mean like that! I mean…in a sort of…affectionate way…"  
  
Holly stared at her friend. "You're a pretty hobbit, funny, smart…"  
  
"Please answer the question!"  
  
"Nina, Nina dear…" Holly smiled. "You will have to see. Don't reach for the moon"  
  
"Reach for the moon?" Nina frowned.  
  
Holly smiled knowingly. "You're taking risks. Such as…falling for Frodo and knowing that you will be carted around from suitor to suitor and not knowing whether he loves you or not. You're reaching for the moon before you know what's going on"  
  
"You sound like Portia" Nina grumbled. "And speaking of those blasted suitors…he's coming today"  
  
Holly's eyes widened. "Already?!" she called. "God, they don't waste anytime. You know, I reckon he's that ugly that he wants to get here as soon as possible and choose either Portia and Nissa before his friends work out that he's desperate!"  
  
Though, with Holly's attempts of trying to make Nina better, the youngest Roper looked down.  
  
"I'm scared" she said quietly. "I'm scared that he'll choose me…and I'll have to marry him"  
  
Holly put an arm around her friend. "Look, you have the same chance as either Portia or Nissa. And you know, even though you are the prettiest out of your sisters, I think he'll choose Portia"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well, your father he is more of Portia's age, and he'd want a wife within a good age range"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right…"  
  
"There you go" Holly smiled as she saw a smile creep up on Nina's lips. "You just wait for your gentlehobbit"  
  
"What about 'don't reach for the moon'?"  
  
"Ah! Blast it!" Holly laughed. "You reach as far as you can for that moon if you want it so bad Nina. I'll even help you!"  
  
Nina laughed lightly. "Thank you"  
  
"Hey, I'm here if you want me! I may be a Brandybuck, but we do use our brain cells once in a while!"  
  
"Poor Merry!"  
  
"Not forgetting Pippin either!"  
  
"Or Friagrin and Sogrin!"  
  
"Come on" Holly laughed. "Let's go to the inn, I think the Bolger's need help there. We could sing for everyone!"  
  
"Oh Holly, I don't know…"  
  
"Come on!" Holly called, happily. "It'll be fun – we may even get the full time job! Just think, singing on stage with everybody watching you and listening to every word you say. It's not often that people listen to us. Signing is the only answer"  
  
"Only if we can make up songs which will make my father listen to how distraught I am about this auction!"  
  
"Anything my friend! Anything!" Holly guided Nina out of the house and they laughed all the way to the inn.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"I cannot believe you Holly Brandybuck!" Nina choked with laughter as the two hobbit friends headed home.  
  
"Ah, but it took all your troubles away like I said"  
  
"Ok, ok, you were right. Wow, it's dark already. We must have sung all night!"  
  
"Possibly…but did you really have to sing the entire Treebeard song?!"  
  
Nina laughed.  
  
"You see? The world is a lot better when you smile"  
  
When they finally walked to Nina's, the two girls hugged and waved their goodbyes with a final joke about the evening's events and Nina retired to the house.  
  
She opened the door to find Portia and Nissa sat on the double seated chair, Friagrin and Sogrin on the opposite side of the room, looking bored. Her mother and father stood looking at her coldly, standing beside three other hobbits. The Broadbeams…  
  
"Ah, she comes" Meruda answered in a less than friendly tone. "Late. Maybe you shouldn't be spending much time with that Brandybuck from now on. You're getting as bad as Friagrin and Sogrin"  
  
"Meruda, please" Lilla gently laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Well, she knew this special day was coming, and yet she was still late for the occasion"  
  
"It is perfectly fine Meruda, please introduce the last of your pretty daughters to my son" the father said.  
  
"Well," Meruda cleared his throat and laying his hand on a young mans shoulder. "Nina, this is Friado Broadbeam, son of Friabo and Brealla Broadbeam. Friado, this here is my youngest daughter Nina"  
  
Friado looked upon Nina with great satisfaction. "Good evening Nina" he lifted her hand and kissed it. Nina merely gave a weak smile. Portia looked at her sister all the while; she knew instantly that Friado wasn't interested in either her or Nissa…  
  
"Let us rest, let us rest!" Friabo called out aloud. "Tomorrow evening we feast! We dine with Hobbiton! We dance the night away!"  
  
"Here, here!" Meruda raised a glass. "And to celebrate the engagement your son holds with either of my daughters!"  
  
Nina looked down. "Goodnight" she said, retiring to her bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight, fair Nina" Friado called to her. She did not reply.  
  
  
  
"Nina Roper! Open this window right now!"  
  
Nina recognised that call immediately that was coming from outside her window.  
  
"Holly?! It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"I know, I know. I'm staying at Bag End. I got sent here!" she answered in a loud whisper.  
  
"Bag End?! Who sent you?"  
  
"The sender is on the hill" she replied with as smile. "And has something important to talk to you about"  
  
"But I cannot go wandering through the Shire in the middle of the night!" but even a few seconds after saying that, Nina jumped out of the window and ran with her friend behind a bush.  
  
"Trust me, you want to go" Holly said, wearing nothing but night clothes herself.  
  
"Is it that important?"  
  
"Very. Frodo saw the Broadbeams turn up at your house this evening…"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So…what's he like?"  
  
Nina shrugged. "Handsome yes…but…"  
  
"Not Frodo" Holly filled in for her with a smile. "Go" she said. "I'll wait in your room and lock the door. Can't allow your parents to see me!"  
  
"Thank you" Nina mouthed before hugging her again. "This means a lot"  
  
Holly nodded with a smile as Nina darted over the road, not stopping or caring if she got caught.  
  
As promised, Frodo was on top of the hill waiting for her.  
  
"Nina!" he cried looking down on her. "You should have dressed first, you'll freeze out here!"  
  
"I had to hurry, Holly said it was important"  
  
"And it is" he said. "Before you were dragged away…"  
  
"You were going to kiss me" Nina filled in, blushing tremendously.  
  
"Y…yes…" Frodo turned a shade of pink himself. "I saw that young suitor turn up in the shire this evening…and I wanted to know what you thought about him"  
  
That was it?! That was so important?!  
  
"Well," Nina began, not really knowing where to begin. "I have yet to find out more about him…but I am not in love with him"  
  
"Love tends to take time…sometimes" he looked to her. "Is he in love with you?"  
  
"I hope not, he'll pick Portia or Nissa I am sure, he would want a wife of his own age"  
  
Frodo nodded. Silence.  
  
"Nina…?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem? Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen."  
  
"You…you said that before…before…"  
  
"Before you were pulled away. Nina, you must forgive me. I am behaving in a most unfitting way. Especially as you shall be marrying…maybe not to this suitor, but to another suitor that chooses you. But I cannot help it; you must forgive the way I'm feeling"  
  
"I don't understand, Frodo"  
  
"Nina, I love you. And that's why you must forgive me. I cannot have you and…and it pains me. I think we should spend less time apart, for I cannot bear to watch you get wed to some other hobbit"  
  
Nina was sure she was dreaming; she had to be. The one hobbit she thought about constantly was telling her he loved her…finally.  
  
"Frodo, I –"  
  
"Please forgive me"  
  
"Why should I forgive you?"  
  
"Because…Nina….I'm destroying our friendship for…oh I am selfish, I'm destroying it so I can be happy. I know it sounds terrible, but –"  
  
"It sounds perfect to me" she said, with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Really? So you believe too, that we should spend time apart?"  
  
"What? No!" she could have laughed with sheer joy if she wanted, she could have run all the way down the hill screaming happily and telling the whole of the Shire that she had found her gentlehobbit. And, she could have done what she wanted to do ever since she decided she loved him…she did.  
  
The kiss was as magical as Nina had dreamed and expected it to be. She sighed happily as Frodo kissed her back, holding her tightly against him and she fought to keep her balance.  
  
"I do love you Frodo, I always have" she whispered as she placed sweet kisses on his neck. He tangled his fingers in her long golden curls, feeling something he had never felt before.  
  
"I have too" he answered in a soft, caressing voice.  
  
"Frodo, what does the Elvish mean?"  
  
He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I asked if you remembered the first day we met. I thought I had strayed into a dream"  
  
"The first day we met? Frodo, we were but young children!"  
  
"And I cared for you then Nina, and as the years went on and we both grew up, it gradually turned into love and has been that way for years"  
  
"Years?!" Nina wanted to hit herself constantly. All those *years* when she told herself that Frodo could never love her back, that he would never accept her as a lover…he had done all along?? "You've loved me for *years*?!" she tried to get round this, somehow. He nodded. "I could beat you over the head with a mallet a thousand times Frodo Baggins!" she let out a giggle. "I thought you'd only love me as a friend…all those *years* I told myself that, upsetting myself over that…you really did?"  
  
"Silly isn't it?" he laughed and she snuggled against him, no longer feeling the cold air, but a warm, soft warm breeze. She was no longer reaching for the moon…the moon was reaching for her.  
  
"Nina…shouldn't we…?"  
  
"Shh…" she hushed him. "This is the best night of my entire life; let us not spoil it…"  
  
"But…the Broadbeams…"  
  
"Forget them my sweet Frodo" she smiled, looking up at his too handsome features. "We have eternity now, just us"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise" she said, leaning in for another taste of his sweet kisses. "Eternal love" she added then sealed off the promise with another kiss. 


	6. Party

Chapter Five  
  
"He loves me!" Nina couldn't hold here excitement any longer and had rushed to Holly's house. She lay in bed (still – even though it was midday) smiling.  
  
"I knew he did all along"  
  
"You did?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"Well, whenever admitted it to me, I just guessed. He is my favourite cousin you know!"  
  
"Anyhow," Nina sighed happily. "Everything has turned out fine after all"  
  
"But you're forgetting the events happening tonight" Holly stepped out of bed.  
  
"Oh those" Nina groaned. "You are coming aren't you?"  
  
"Duh!" Holly rolled her eyes. "We're all coming!"  
  
"Even Frodo?"  
  
"Even Frodo" she smiled. "But don't get too smitten with him tonight, you said Portia knows you love him so don't make anything too obvious other wise she'll tell your father and that's the end of a perfectly good relationship"  
  
"Yeah, I guess…" Nina sighed.  
  
"Anyway, for some good news…" Holly grinned, "This afternoon I am moving into Brandyhall with Merry and Pippin!"  
  
"Really?! So your mama did not object?"  
  
"Of course she did" Holly snorted. "That's all she does! But Papa came to the rescue and said it was about time I got my own place, even though it was with my brother and Pippin"  
  
"But I thought your mama wasn't too keen on Merry living with Pippin"  
  
"She's not but we don't care. She's not keen on hardly anything!"  
  
"Well at least your parents aren't down your throat over this suitor thing" Nina said as Holly walked into the privy closing the door to so that she could still hear her friend as she washed up.  
  
"Oh yes, the famous Friado Broadbeam, I shall be speaking to him tonight" Holly called out from the other side of the door. "Is he handsome?"  
  
"Yes" Nina admitted. "But not like Frodo. Not at all like Frodo"  
  
"What is he like in general?"  
  
Nina shrugged, though Holly could not see. "Seems nice…oh I do not know, I have yet to speak to him properly. I guess I was quite rude to him last night"  
  
"I suppose that would be a good thing" Holly said, walking out of the privy, now dressed, drying her damp hair. "He would not want a rude wife!"  
  
Nina smiled knowingly. "I could put him off, in case he was thinking of…you know, choosing me"  
  
"Do I detect that my friend is scheming?" Holly eyed her.  
  
"I could be; I suppose the influence comes from spending too much time with your Brandybucks and that Took!"  
  
"Ah ha! Could be!" she laughed, putting down the towel and brushing her dark curls. "How do you intend to put him off?"  
  
"Be completely rude to him, I guess" she shrugged. "I could use some help. That is, if he is thinking of marrying me"  
  
"I'll get Merry and Pippin on it straight away!" Holly giggled again.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The two hobbit friends walked to Brandyhall, carrying most of Holly's belongings and Nina struggled terribly, wondering what in Middle Earth Holly HADN'T packed.  
  
Merry and Pippin were waiting outside for them both, smoking on pipes and laughing.  
  
"Just when I thought I got rid of her, my baby sister has come to live with me again!" Merry laugh but then groaned as Holly chucked a case full of her belongings into his arms.  
  
"That's it Meriadoc, be a gentlehobbit and carry these in for your sweet baby sister"  
  
Pippin chuckled. "Good morning – or should I say good *afternoon*?"  
  
"Good afternoon suits just fine Pip!" Holly chuckled, linking her arm with his as they walked into Brandyhall. "Home Sweet Home! What do you think Nina?"  
  
Nina looked around. "It looks the same as it did last time I came Holly" Nina chuckled.  
  
Pippin elbowed Nina lightly a couple of times with a grin.  
  
"Master Baggins visited late last night"  
  
Nina's heart stopped, but remained calm. "R…Really?" Ok, she had TRIED to remain calm.  
  
"Yep!" Merry chuckled as Nina blushed dark cherry. "He told all – don't worry! Secrets safe with us!"  
  
"Sam and Rose know too" Holly added.  
  
"Oh, news travels fast" Nina commented.  
  
"Hope you know what you are doing" Merry said, a little seriously. "If anybody else finds out…"  
  
"I guess that's what makes this our own little adventure" Nina let out a giggle. "Wow, our adventure"  
  
Merry shrugged. "You mean to say you are not worried?"  
  
Nina shook her head slowly. "I don't really think about it"  
  
"Lets get my belongs unpacked, I cannot wait to get everything sorted so I can start nagging at Pip and Merry!" Holly called out happily, poking her brother teasingly.  
  
*****  
  
"Nina Roper! What have I told you about sneaking out of the house early in the morning and not returning until the evening?! And tonight of all nights!" Lilla Roper called as her daughter walked through the front door.  
  
"Sorry Mama" Nina said. "I was helping Holly move all her belongings into Brandyhall"  
  
"And I suppose that is where your bothers have gone off too"  
  
"Yes" Nina said, remembering Friagrin and Sogrin rushing through the doors of Brandyhall, eating everything in the kitchen and over cooking Pippin's tomatoes.  
  
Lilla sighed. "Well, off to your room this instant. The Broadbeams are next door getting ready with Papa"  
  
"Next door?!" Nina's heart stopped. "Bag End?!"  
  
"Yes, anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh no, no not at all" Nina said all too fast, her heart racing. Friado and Frodo in the same room, talking…  
  
"Now, I want you to put on your pretty sky blue dress" Lilla opening up Nina's closet and took out the dress. "We have to make some impression"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"If Friado chooses me…must I marry him?"  
  
"Yes dear, of course you know that" Lilla rolled her eyes as if Nina had just blurted out some silly joke.  
  
"But, I don't love him"  
  
"Nina, I'm afraid that is not your choice darling. You must marry whomever your father chooses. Friado seems like a lovely gentle hobbit"  
  
"Not the gentlest"  
  
"Nina, dear, take your head out of the clouds. You cannot marry whom you wish and that if final"  
  
"How did we get landed with this history Mama?"  
  
Lilla sat beside her. "I told you when you were a child"  
  
"But that was so long ago. Surely you do not expect me to remember"  
  
"Well, it was hundreds of years ago. Claudia Roper. Her family is your Papa's ancestors. Claudia was some what like you Nina. Free spirited, happy with life…she fell in love at a very young age; she thought he was everything and above all, that he loved her. Her Papa disagreed, sensing this hobbit whom she insisted she loved was not all he seemed. And indeed, after he married Claudia, this hobbit robbed the Ropers blind of their wealth and money. Soon they were out onto the streets and Claudia was abused and tortured by her 'love' until her death. That is, she was tortured to death…as her Papa had always sensed from the beginning that this hobbit was no good, he vowed that from now on, for as long as the Roper family generation went on, that any daughter of the Roper must have her husband chosen by the father, as they knew best. That is how we got this history Nina. It's to keep us safe, keep us from any abusive hobbit. Don't you see…father's can sense these things...it's the safest way for you, Nissa and Portia"  
  
Nina looked down. She knew that the moral of the story was indeed, a very good reason. But her feelings remained the same; she still believed it was like an auction.  
  
"Oh," she just answered. Lilla kissed the top of her head.  
  
"If you get chosen, you'll be the most prettiest bride…the wedding will be so spectacular that the Shire shall never forget it"  
  
Nina just looked down whilst her mother got up and laid the dress on the bed and smoothed it out.  
  
"You just enjoy tonight Nina" and she left, closing the door with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow" Nissa gasped as the Roper girls laid eyes on the party grounds.  
  
"I told you your Papa had a few tricks up his sleeve" Lilla winked. "Oh, where are Friagrin and Sogrin?"  
  
"There" Nissa pointed out a crowd of hobbits. "They're with Pippin, Merry, Sam, Rosie, Holly and Frodo"  
  
Nina looked up and immediately spotted her brothers. "Shall I get them Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Nina, please do so. Tell them to come straight to me. I shall be at the drinks table"  
  
Nina rushed over to her favourite crowd and her heart bounced playfully in her chest when Frodo looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Um…Friagrin, Sogrin, Mama wants to see you immediately at the drinks table…"  
  
Ugh!" Sogrin groaned as he and Friagrin walked slowly to the table.  
  
"My Nina, you look lovely!" Holly blurted out. "Doesn't she Frodo?"  
  
"Yes" Frodo smiled to her and Rose elbowed Holly knowingly.  
  
"I hope you will both be dancing to my song" Holly said and everyone looked to her. She smiled at their sudden interest. "Yes, I have written a song, and your father says I can sing it tonight"  
  
"Really?!" Merry nearly died from the excitement. "I had no idea you…"  
  
"I keep myself to myself" Holly shrugged. "And I think I shall be writing more songs so I can sing them at the inn. That is, if people like this song I shall be singing tonight"  
  
"I am sure they'll love it" Sam said. "It should allow for Mr Frodo and Miss Nina to at least, have one dance"  
  
"Yes and I think the song will suit you both dearly" Holly added, smiling to her friend and her cousin who held hands, but keeping them well hidden from view.  
  
  
  
As the party wore on, Nina and Frodo stood side by side, until the two could not bear the tension no more and Frodo pulled her behind a large tree and kissed her quite suddenly.  
  
"Frodo" she sighed, leaning into his arms. "Finally, away from everyone…"  
  
"Though I am afraid it cannot be long…"  
  
Nina watched as Friado asked Portia to dance, and she smiled gracefully and accepted.  
  
"I believe you met Friado today"  
  
Frodo frowned. "Friado? Oh, The Broadbeams son. Yes, only for a while. I went to Brandyhall straight after he arrived."  
  
"And how do you find him?"  
  
"From what I saw, he seemed nice"  
  
"But…?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "What if he chooses you Nina?"  
  
Nina went to open her mouth to reply, when Holly came out and dragged them back to the party.  
  
"Come! Come!" she laughed. "I'm singing now!"  
  
Frodo and Nina rolled their eyes but cheered her on as Meruda announced her.  
  
As Holly stood up on a large block of wooden boxes to sing, Lilla pulled Nina away from Frodo and led her to Friado.  
  
"Would you care to dance sweet Nina?" Friado smiled and Nina turned to Frodo who just stood there watching.  
  
"Well…I…"  
  
"Oh, Friado, you are so charming" Lilla cooed and patted Nina's cheek. "I would have any of my daughters marry a sweet gentle hobbit such as yourself"  
  
Friado smiled, then led Nina into the mass of crowds of hobbits dancing. Nina's eyes kept wandering back to Frodo, who had walked back to Merry and Pippin.  
  
When she turned to Friado, he was staring at her, darting brown eyes; not at all like Frodo's beautiful blue ones.  
  
"My sweet dear, you certainly look like your mother"  
  
"You look like your father, I guess" Nina replied, looking back to see where Frodo was.  
  
"And if I had but one wish, it would be that I could hold those hazel green eyes in my palm and see your soul" he touched her cheek lightly and Nina shuddered.  
  
"That is a disgusting wish, I'm sure" she commented, a little unfriendly at least.  
  
She saw Nissa, Portia and her and Friado's parents watching from a few yards away, smiling.  
  
"I do think my sisters are the prettiest in the family" Nina said aloud, "Especially Portia. She would get your heart; I'm sure, as she is more your age"  
  
"Age is only a number" he commented and Nina winced. "And then there's Nissa, she would love to be married – and me? Well, marriage is definitely not on my list of choices!"  
  
Somewhere in her mind, she smirked. Oh, please let this work…  
  
Friado looked at Holly, who was singing beautifully on stage, watching Nina; probably wondering why she wasn't dancing with Frodo…  
  
When the song ended, and Holly bowed to the cheers, she ran towards Frodo and pulled him for a dance as the next song started and Friado grabbed Nina for another dance.  
  
"Holly…" Frodo frowned. "Aren't I supposed to be leading here?!"  
  
Holly dragged him around, following Friado and Nina. "Just wait…" she said. As soon as she caught up with Friado and Nina, she tapped Friado on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Holly Brandybuck" she shook his hand and Nina frowned but looked to Frodo.  
  
"Ah! Beautiful singing Miss Holly"  
  
"Yes, and congratulations on the engagement thing…well when you decide that is! May I cut in and have this dance with you?"  
  
"Well…" Friado looked to Nina.  
  
"Oh don't worry about Nina, she'll be fine. And Master Baggins here would gladly dance with her"  
  
"Yes" Nina smiled, thanking Holly over and over in her mind.  
  
"Ok" Friado smiled, leaving Nina and dancing with Holly. Frodo smiled and brought her closer to him.  
  
"Must remember to give Holly all of my possessions!" he joked. "She really knows how to help us out"  
  
"Hmm…" Nina sighed and leaned her head on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Is he nice?" he asked her.  
  
"He's too charming, he believes too much in his looks rather than anything else. He's not you Frodo"  
  
"And is there some chance he may pick you?" the worry in his eyes made Nina's heart melt. He did love her.  
  
"No, I told him that I wasn't interested in marriage. I commented that Portia and Nissa would be better. That ought to have scared him off, good and proper!"  
  
He kissed her soundly, not bothering if anyone saw.  
  
  
  
The night went on, and Nina avoided her parents and sisters as much as possible. Friagrin and Sogrin had pulled various pranks on several guests with Pippin and Merry, whilst Sam and Rose spent the evening dancing together. Holly danced with various hobbit lads and smiled everytime Frodo and Nina danced.  
  
By the near end of the evening, Nina almost forgot why they were there, until her father stood up on a table and hushed the guests.  
  
"My dear hobbits, my wife and I would like to thank you for coming this night"  
  
The guests cheered.  
  
"And of course, you all know the reason…" Friado got up on the table. "This here is Friado Broadbeam, son of Friabo Broadbeam. A fine hobbit if ever there was one! And this night, he has had the privilege of choosing any of my beautiful daughters for a wife! This merry old evening shall get better my friends, for Friado has informed me of his choice and wishes to propose this very moment!"  
  
The crowds cheered and Holly stood by Merry and Pippin, biting her nails nervously and staring at Nina and Frodo, stood not too far away; Nina's head on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"My new friends…" Friado began. "Thank you for this wonderful party; I cannot remember such a party of great magnificence. Hobbiton certainly is a marvellous place and I wish as soon as I am wed, to live peacefully here"  
  
They all cheered again.  
  
"I would like to announce – well propose to, the most beautiful Roper I have laid my eyes on this evening. All three girls are beautiful and fair, though this particular Roper caught my eye instantly"  
  
The crowd went quiet, tension and suspense ran through all hobbits. Nina didn't think much of it, nor did Frodo. They knew between them that Portia or Nissa were the lucky ones.  
  
"I would like to propose my choice and I hope we live happily ever after…my Nina…."  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered and Frodo and Nina's heart stopped.  
  
"No" she said in a silent plea. Frodo looked to her, helpless, his heart breaking.  
  
She clung onto him but several members of the guests dragged on her arms, pulling her away from Frodo, towards Friado.  
  
Her mother wept of joy and Nissa hugged her. Portia knew, she knew…  
  
Her father kissed her cheek and told her he was proud. The Broadbeam's hugged and kissed her.  
  
"My daughter you shall be!" Brealla Broadbeam cried happily.  
  
Friado took he hand and kissed it, pulling her up onto the table for all to see. Nina saw Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rose with their mouths open shocked. Meanwhile, Holly was at the back of the crowds, her hand on Frodo's shoulder as he stared at Friado and Nina, his heart breaking before Nina's eyes.  
  
"My sweet, gentle Nina…" Friado got down on one knee and the crowd gushed.  
  
"I do not care how much you say that marriage is not of your choice, sweet, gentle Nina I love you…be my bride, be my everything"  
  
She was about to open her mouth and protest. Shout out her refusal so all the Shire could hear. But Meruda stepped up and shook Friado's hand.  
  
"She will be the best wife, I promise you that my lad! Bring the pony!"  
  
Sogrin led the pony up to the table and set it beside it. He looked to his younger sister and saw the unhappiness gleam in her eyes. He smiled sympathetically as Friado mounted the pony and took Nina's hand, seating her in front of him.  
  
"So, we take leave. Make wedding plans and find our new home! Thank you again my dear hobbits of Hobbiton!" The pony started trotting past the guests. Rose, Sam, Pippin and Merry watching in horror; Holly weeping silently and Frodo just stared at them. Nina's heart broke as he turned swiftly on his heel and ran into the shadows of the night.  
  
"I shall make you happy sweet Nina" Friado kissed her cheek. "Happy"  
  
Nina didn't listen. A single tear ran down her cheek, watching her gentlehobbit leave.  
  
"Frodo. Oh, my sweet Frodo" she mouthed. 


	7. Alone

Chapter Six  
  
The tension was becoming unbearable in Bag End. Samwise Gamgee puffed on his pipe - the only noise in the room. "I must go to her" Holly stood up but Rose sat her back down next to Merry. "Leave it" he whispered. "But I can't!" Holly stood up again and Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "What about Frodo?" Rose whispered. The hobbits looked to Frodo's locked bedroom door, not daring to breathe. Frodo had looked so heartbroken and Holly sat down again. "Why did Friado have to choose Nina?" she whispered. "I had tried so hard to put him off her." "Guess he really loves her" Pippin shrugged. "No, not like Frodo does" Holly always had something about her.no one could quite put their fingers on it; but Holly always seemed to know what you were feeling, what you were thinking.Merry often wondered that he was lucky to have her as a sister, she always helped him through difficult situations with his parents when they constantly complained about him. "I think someone should talk to Mr Frodo" Sam spoke up. "But he preferred to be left alone" Rose said, just before going to check on Elanor. "I'll go talk to him," Holly offered, standing up again. Everyone looked up at her, as if pleading silently to make things better. Holly knew that was impossible, but there no harm in re-assurance. She didn't even bother knocking on the door - a bad habit she had picked up many years ago from Merry, but that wasn't what was going through her mind. "Frodo?" she called out as she stuck her head around the door. He was sat next to the window, looking at the dark streets below. He wasn't crying; in fact he had no expression upon his face. Holly edged closer, pulling him into a hug as she faced him. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "It's not your fault" he commented, looking back out of the window. "It's my fault" Holly frowned. "Frodo-" "I shouldn't have told her I loved her. If I kept it secret then she wouldn't have known and everything would be different" "No it wouldn't" Holly stated. "No, of course it wouldn't. You were still in love with her and would have still gone through this pain even if you hadn't told her. And she loves you, she always has" "But it doesn't change anything does it? I got mixed up with someone who can never be mine" "She is yours" "No, not really. She's Friado's, and soon it will be legal" Holly looked down - it was hopeless.  
  
//  
  
Nina aimlessly walked up her hill while the sun rose behind her. It wasn't like any other sun rise, because everytime she had watched the sun rise she had thought of Frodo.now, when she looked at it, she wept. Nina thought about the night before - the party, the proposal, the heavy cheers from the crowds and Frodo's heartbroken eyes. "Nina?!" Frodo stood up immediately as she reached the top of the hill. "Frodo." she breathed, not daring to believe it. "I." he started, then stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. Nina rushed up to him and leapt into his embrace, crying as he held her tightly. "I'm scared" she cried. "I don't want to marry Friado." "I know, I know" he soothed. "But." he pulled away and looked at her tear streaked face. He still found her beautiful. "What is going to happen?" "I don't know" she looked at him. "But I'm going to hold off this wedding for as long as possible, for forever if I can manage it." Frodo looked to her, wanting to remember her beautiful features forever, in case anything bad happened.he wanted t remember her now.holding him, looking into his eyes with so much love and desperation. "We can't hold it off forever" he could do nothing but speak the truth. Meruda Roper had given Friado Broadbeam Nina's hand in marriage; life was so unfair and completely wretched sometimes. "I try not to think about it" Nina sighed, holding him tighter. "All I ever wanted was you.I don't see why I can't have you Frodo, they say dreams come true if you want them too so badly" Frodo bent his head down and kissed her, telling her in more than one way how much he loved her.  
  
//  
  
Nina awoke early to find that she had fallen asleep on the hill. The sun was rising in the pink sky behind her and she smiled when she saw Frodo sleeping peacefully next to her. She sighed and looked down onto the sleeping Shire. It was too peaceful that Nina almost forgot the situation she was in. She turned to Frodo and smiled, moving a dark curl off his forehead. He was too beautiful to imagine, and to think that she was to marry Friado who was just a simple hobbit with nothing to his name. Maybe there was so many hobbit lasses in Hobbiton who found him attractive - but Nina felt completely the opposite. Nina knew too, that there were many hobbit lasses after Frodo - she felt sort of special knowing that Frodo had fallen for her above any other lass. Frodo stirred in his sleep and Nina's breath caught. When those bright blue eyes opened, Nina smiled and couldn't resist not kissing him good morning. "Morning," she smiled, pulling away. Frodo smiled and sat up. "We must have dozed off" Frodo said, taking her hand in his. Nina shrugged. "I don't regret it; I needed a good night sleep after the other night's events. Seems only you can bring me happiness Frodo" "So it seems" he smiled, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. After a long lingering silence, Nina pulled away from his embrace. "I.I must see Holly." she bit her lip nervously. "Is she in a bad way?" "She's just upset" Frodo answered. "She came to see me before I came here last night. Even through her misery she tried to make me feel better.though I don't think it will work - I sharn't be happy unless that Broadbeam leaves our lives" Nina smiled, her heart pounding ferociously in her chest. It was just the impact Frodo had on her. He made her so happy by just looking at her with those blue, blue eyes. Friado did not even compare. "We must go" Frodo announced. "Your parents will worry" "Let them" Nina said sternly. "I'm not going back there with that.that Broadbeam" "Then come to Bag End with me. I know Holly would want to see you" Nina smiled and grasped his hand as he led her to Bag End.  
  
"Nina!" Holly cried as the two hobbits entered Bag End. Holly threw her arms around Nina's neck and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry! I did all I could to prevent it." "It's alright, Holly, it is not your fault" Nina smiled. "We'll think of something" "And you should hurry" Sam stepped forward. "Not that it'll make any difference anyway begging your pardon Mr Frodo and Miss Nina. From where I am stood, things look pretty hopeless" Merry sighed and shuffled his feet along the floor. "It is not all that hopeless Sam. We all still have one another" he said after a long pause. "And I'm going to postpone the wedding for as long as possible" Nina stated. "But for how long?" Rose asked. "You cannot prevent it forever" Nina looked to Frodo who just shrugged. "I cannot help it Rose, it's the best solution we can think of at this stage" Nina said. Rose sighed. "You'd better be careful - there's no telling what Mr Roper or Mr Broadbeam shall do if they find out" "But they sharn't find out Rose, they sharn't" Holly smiled, full of happiness and confidence. "We shall not let Nina marry some Broadbeam against her will!" "I shall help" Rose announced. "Although at this moment in time I am rather hungry! Anyone for breakfast?" "Hell yes!" Pippin stood up in excitement. It seemed that most of the time, meal times where the highlights of Pip's day. Rose laughed as the young Took followed her into the kitchen and Merry rolled his eyes.  
  
After everyone finished breakfast, Holly helped Rose cleanup whilst the other hobbits sat in the living room, laughing, joking and forgetting the situation they were in. Merry choked on some wine after a hilarious joke Pippin let lose as a knock on the door came out. "Get the door Meriadoc!" Holly ordered mid-laughter. "Fine! Fine!" Merry groaned, walking to the door and opening it. "Well? Who is it?" Sam asked, after a long silent pause from Merry. Friado Broadbeam, smiling sheepishly walked into the front room. Everyone looked towards their feet until the Broadbeams son spoke up. "Ah, Nina, dearest." he held out his hand for her to take. She refused. "What is it Friado?!" she answered, rather harshly, not allowing her eyes to stray to Frodo. "Come along Nina, your mama and papa call for you" "If they must call for me for whatever reason, can't they, themselves fetch me?!" "Nina, Nina darling." "Please do not call me that" she looked down. "Just address me by my name" Friado forced a weak smile and looked to the other hobbits and caught Holly giving him evil glares. "Good evening Ms. Brandybuck how are you this day?" "I am fine, or rather WAS fine. We were having such a lovely time with Nina and we were all going to the Green Dragon Inn together, alone. Like old friends do. If you must take her away, you shall be ruining our fun" "Oh, oh I see." Friado started. "Well, I do suppose I can inform her parents on this matter. However, I was much looking forward to spending the evening with my fiancé.it does not matter, if she has other plans." "I do" Nina stated. "Well.um.I shall see you tomorrow I guess.goodbye" Friado let himself out and Rosie looked to Nina. "There was no need for that attitude" she said quietly. "What else should I do Rosie?!" Nina lashed out. "Be nice to him? Kind to him? Hug him? Kiss him?! I don't love him and I told him I wasn't interested. He chose me anyway!" "Maybe he is in love" "Maybe he is purposely trying to ruin my life" "It cannot be easy for him Nina, you must understand" Rose commented. "Easy for him?!" "Nina, calm down" Frodo said softly. "Please. Why don't we all go to the Green Dragon Inn?" "Oh, I don't know." Nina answered. "We cannot be alone there" "If that's what you want Nina, we shall go" Holly stood up and ushered Pippin and Merry up. "No, no I didn't mean." "I know you didn't" Holly smiled. "Besides, we are depriving you both of being alone with one another. We shall leave, no, really, we insist" "We do?" Pippin looked up and Holly slapped him over the head lightly. "I mean.yes we do.we do insist" he stuttered and Holly smiled in satisfaction. "And we shall go to the inn" Rose announced. "If you would kindly keep an eye on Elanor while we are gone." "Of course" Frodo smiled; thankful he had such caring, thoughtful friends. Truth they did not one hundred percent approve of this situation between he and Nina, except for Holly that is. But they would soon have to learn that he was in love.maybe with another woman who is engaged.but that was the way it was. He couldn't help being in love with everything that she did - the way she smiled, or crinkled up her nose in deep thought.or the way he dimples showed whenever she showed that cute smile. When his friends left, Frodo smiled to Nina and kissed her deeply. "Alone at last" he whispered to her. And for those precious, magical moments, Nina forget everything except him. 


	8. Choices

Chapter Seven  
  
Nina awoke the next morning, tired but happy. She was lying in a huge, soft bed and next to her, Frodo slept soundly. Nina's breath caught. Of course she remembered last night's events that took place; though at the time she was very nervous about it all. She had never expressed love in that way before. She lay back down in the pillow and closed her eyes. It had been so.wonderful. Frodo stirred in his sleep and Nina turned to face him, kissing his cheek softly. His eyes opened to reveal those beautiful blue eyes Nina loved so much. "Good morning darling gentlehobbit" she smiled, brushing his dark curls off his handsome face. Frodo smiled to her and ran his fingertip down her cheek ever so softly. "Good morning" he smiled and Nina pressed her forehead to his. "Why did the sun have to come up?" she sighed. "I did not want that night to end" She laid her head on his chest, easing into his warm embrace. She looked around the room, noticing their clothes scattered all over the floor. Oh, how Holly would tease! Well, of course Holly would be happy for her friend, but at the same time make some joke out of it - or jokingly embarrass the couple. Nina was not looking forward to seeing Holly that morning! And of course, Holly knew what had happened - for she had carelessly walked in on them and had mentally noted to herself to knock on doors before entering. She had been embarrassed after getting that eye full but, being Holly; she would get over it and take joy on joking about the situation. "Frodo?" "Hmm.?" his eyes were closed. "We should get up" "No, not yet" he whispered pleadingly to her, kissing her forehead as she nuzzled her lips into his neck. "But what about my parents? They would be so worried" Frodo didn't answer, just tightened his grip on her. "Frodo?" Nina asked again, waiting for some response. "Hmm.?" "Answer me" "Please don't go yet" he repeated, his eyes remaining closed. Truth, he didn't want her to go at all. He would have spent the rest of eternity lying in that bed with her just so she would stay. Maybe he just didn't like the thought of her going home and Friado Broadbeam would be all over her, discussing wedding plans and intending on kissing her every five minutes. "Hmm.okay then," Nina sighed, resting her head on his chest again. The couple lay there, not daring to say a word incase it would spoil the moment.  
  
//  
  
"You leave them alone Peregrin Took" Holly warned as Pippin tip toed to the bedroom door to create some sort of trouble. Pippin sniggered but moved away all the same. "Ah, come on lass!" he laughed. "We all need a little joke after all the bad news that's gone on about Nina" "Maybe," Holly answered. "But can't you just leave them for a while?!" "Pip's right, Holl" Merry said as he puffed on his pipe. Holly folded her arms and looked to her elder brother. "I mean." Merry grinned as Holly gave him the stare. "I mean in a WAY Pip is right. We need to act all happy and joke around to forget these difficult times. It may even help them both. But at the same time not to act TOO happy incase they both totally forget and get themselves caught. Also, no joking YET!" Holly nodded and sat beside Pippin. "You're right Merry. You know, I never thought of that before" "Never thought of what before?" Pippin frowned. "About acting all happy to try and make them forget - well I had OBVIOUSLY thought of that.but I mean the other part. If we act TOO happy, they may forget altogether and get caught. And I do not know what Meruda Roper, Friabo and Friado Broadbeam shall do if they found out." "Hmm.in all honesty, I'd rather Nina and Frodo weren't together" Pippin announced and Merry and Holly looked up to the Took for an explanation. "Well," Pippin began, "Nina's engaged which means there shall be a wedding.they are both going to be heartbroken" "And the day will come" Merry sighed, agreeing with his friend. "Then what are we to do?" Holly looked down. "End it" Merry looked at her and Pippin sadly. "To save them both before it gets too out of hand"  
  
//  
  
"Wish you wouldn't go and leave me with those jokers" Frodo sighed as Nina jumped out of the bedroom window and landed on the soft grass below. Nina smiled gently. "Don't worry Frodo; I'm sure you can handle them!" "Not Merry and Pippin!" he called with a laugh. "Those two shall never get off my back!" Nina sighed and shook her head at him, placing a kiss on his lips before stepping back. "Well, I'm sure they'll get over it!" "Not in this lifetime" Frodo groaned. "I'm never leaving this bedroom again!" "That is not such a bad idea" she winked softly with a smile and Frodo returned the smile. "Come back soon.and if Friado does anything." "I'll come back Frodo as long as you forget that wretched Broadbeam." she kissed him again.  
  
//  
  
Holly walked over to the home of the Ropers with a sigh. She hated to have to do this.she wondered how things were going with Merry and Pippin who had agreed that they would talk to Frodo about it, and Holly talk to Nina. "Ah! Holly!" a welcomer at the front door greeted her, one she was not so happy to see. "Friado." she forced a weak smile. "Is Nina home?" "Aye, she is but she has told us she wants to be alone in her room. I doubt if she will see anybody today" "Oh, but she'd see me, I'm sure" Holly smiled. "Well.I'll go and see, shall I?" Friado walked to Nina's bedroom door, Holy at his heels. He tapped on the door lightly. "Nina, honey? Holly is here, do you wish to see her or -" "Holly!" Nina opened the door, interrupting Friado's remark. "Come in!" Holly stepped in as Nina shut the door in Friado's face. "Nina, I have something I must tell you" "And I to tell you! Though, you've probably guessed!" she giggled behind her hand as she lay down on the bed, almost in a dream. "Oh Holly, it was.wonderful. That's how I imagined my first time and.what's more it's with Frodo.he told me he loved me, more than anything. Despite everything around me that is going on, I'm so happy" "You.you are?" "Of course Silly! You know how long I've loved Frodo!" "Well, yes." "And it was you who told me to reach for the moon after all. But it's backfired" "It has?!" "The moon is reaching for me instead." she sighed happily, laying her head softly against the pillow. "Nina, just hear me out." "Oh and the moon was full last night, shining down on us through the window.everything was perfect, I could not have been given a more perfect night. And it's mainly all down to you dear friend" "It was?!" "You allowed me and Frodo to spend some time alone last night. We were going to sit by the fire together but then we started kissing and well.things took off from there. And I know it was soon but it felt right, for both of us. Oh Holly I owe you more than my life after all you've done for us!" "Nina, please." "And I hope someday I can return the favour. I know your Mama has her heart set on you marrying one of the Chubb lads and I know that is not what you want. And I'm prepared to get you through it, like you have done for me" "Nina." "Yes?" Nina looked to her and Holly knew she couldn't do it. It was the first time ever that Holly had seen her so happy.she just couldn't do it. "Nothing." "Oh, okay then" Nina shrugged with a smile. "But what was it that was so important that you needed to speak to me about?" "Just." Holly paused. "Forget it Nina, I just needed to know how everything went last night." "You know, you're the best friend in the world Holly" as Nina hugged her, Holly felt like she was betraying Frodo, Nina.and herself. No matter how much she cursed herself inside, she just couldn't break Nina's happiness like that - this was what Nina deserved, someone like Frodo. Holly knew what was right in her heart, but she was unable to fight it.she couldn't do it. 


	9. A Talk and a Decision

Chapter Eight  
  
"Holly, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Holly winced as Frodo strolled up to her in the woods, looking happy but troubled at the same time.  
  
"Of.of course Frodo, my dear cousin, what is the matter?"  
  
"I'm troubled Holly.Pip and Merry were talking to me last night, informing me that both they.and you.would rather I end my relationship with Nina. And I thought you wanted Nina and I to be happy"  
  
"I do Frodo, I really do" Holly looked at her cousin. "And so does Pippin and Merry but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's the Broadbeams Frodo, they're very powerful. And Nina is engaged.we're just scared that you and Nina will be too happy to remember what danger you are putting each other into. Who knows what the Broadbeams are capable of?"  
  
"I see your point," Frodo sat beside her. "We both see your point, but the thing is.I can't just end it, not now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.well.I love her" Frodo turned his face to his cousin. "Is it so wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I've just explained what the problem is Frodo" Holly stood up in frustration. "You're both getting yourselves in danger.I couldn't be able to stand it if any of you got hurt.and what about the wedding?! Have you thought of that?! Having to stand there and watch her get married?! Is that what you want?!"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I know you're right about it all Holly.and I know that you, Pip and merry mean well.but.if I don't end it, will you see me as a selfish hobbit?"  
  
"Oh I don't know"  
  
"But it would seem that way wouldn't it?"  
  
"I suppose" Holly shrugged. "If you end it now.you'll be saving both yourself and Nina heartbreak, but if you carry on, you'll both get hurt"  
  
"So you'll find me selfish if I do not end it.?"  
  
Holly looked down to the ground. "I.I'd never see you as a selfish hobbit Frodo, just I think it would be for the best if you end it with Nina.sooner rather than later"  
  
"And if I do not?"  
  
"Who knows?" she looked up at her cousin.  
  
Frodo let out a deep breath. "I didn't choose for this to happen Holly" he said after a long pause. "Nor did I plan for it to get as far as it already has" He paused as his cousin sat beside him, listening to every word that escaped his mouth. "I have been in love with her.for many years and I have managed to hide it from the rest of the world.and hide it from her. But after the news that.a suitor may wish to marry her, I was overcome with jealousy. I asked for your advice and you told me to go ahead with it.it was you who gave me the confidence to tell her I loved her in the first place.now you come to me and tell me to end it, just like that. Tell me now, what is it you wish me to do?"  
  
After a long pause of agonising regret and frustration, Holly gave her answer.  
  
"End it.it would be better for you both." 


	10. A Promise

Chapter Nine  
  
For some strange reason, Holly did not feel comfortable with 'doing the right thing'. It seemed to her now that doing the right thing was going to cause more tears than smiles. But of course . the consequence of doing the wrong thing would also cause tears . eventually .  
  
After thinking the situation through again and again in her mind, the young Brandybuck came to the conclusion that the right thing was not to allow Nina to be carted off to a wedding to wed a hobbit she did not love. The only right thing in the situation was to let Nina love whom she wishes . despite family wishes. Of course, all wishes must be respected . but it was the family's wishes which had caused all this commotion in the first place.  
  
Holly got up from the breakfast table and rushed to find her blue clock.  
  
"Aren't you eating those lass?" Pippin asked his mouth full of over cooked mushrooms and tomatoes.  
  
"I'm sorry but no, Pippin," Holly said, turning back to her confused brother and cousin. "There's something of great importance I have to do"  
  
"Concerning Frodo and Nina?" Merry raised an eyebrow. Holly nodded.  
  
"And what is it now may I ask sister? I hope you are not trying to get yourself into any trouble"  
  
"Oh Meriadoc Brandybuck, that is so rich coming from you! You and Pip are the masters of trouble-causing! Why would you be so concerned if I got into any trouble?"  
  
"Because we wish to keep our crowns!" Pippin joked.  
  
"Well don't worry, I can not possibly cause any amount of trouble you two have managed over the years" With one final laugh, Holly turned on her heel and headed out of the door.  
  
//  
  
"Nina, you hurry and eat your breakfast child" Lilla Roper rushed around the kitchen . serving plates here and washing pots there . the poor mother was rushed off her hobbit feet.  
  
"Why the rush Mama?" Nina yawned.  
  
"Good Gracious child!" Lilla gasped at Nina's exhausted face. "Have you been having nightmares child?"  
  
"Nightmares? Oh no Mama! In fact, quite the opposite!" Nina couldn't resist a little chuckle at the night's events, that her parents still had no suspicions over. Well . until now .  
  
"Then why is it that every morning you awake looking so tired and desperate for sleep?"  
  
"Well . " Nina paused, trying to find a suitable cover up. "I suppose it is all this excitement over that Broadbeam . though I take little interest in the matter . it seems that everybody else's excitement is wearing me out"  
  
"Nina!" Lilla called disgusted. "How dare you speak like that of your fiancé?!"  
  
"I only speak the truth! Is it so wrong?!"  
  
"Truth?! Truth! My, how your father would wail and shout if he heard such nonsense escaping your lips like that!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"No buts Nina Roper! That is final!"  
  
Nina sighed, but then remembered Holly's words: 'Remember, just play along with Friado and your family for a while . they may suspect . '  
  
"Although . " Nina started. "Friado is a nice hobbit and I suppose that there are not many of those in The Shire . " Nina couldn't help but pull a face whilst her mother was not looking.  
  
"Exactly, my girl" Lilla agreed. "I am glad that you are coming out of your shell . especially at this point in the engagement . "  
  
"What's so special about this point of the engagement?" Nina asked.  
  
Lilla turned and sat beside her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well . your father suggested it had to be me to tell you . as I am your mother . "  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well . you are a woman now Nina Roper . and the time has come, to prove that . "  
  
"I do not understand Mama" Nina frowned.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words" Lilla smiled. "Soon . you'll be expected to . sleep with your fiancé . to prove your love and yield it to him . and possibly . he'll be able to place a child within you . "  
  
"What?!" Nina leapt up. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Why the impossibility darling?" Lilla frowned. "don't you want to be a mother?"  
  
"Well . yes ."  
  
"then what is the problem?"  
  
"I don't want to . not yet anyhow ."  
  
"Well it's already been decided . and Master Friado says he wants nothing more then to be the father of your child. He's such a sweetheart Nina, you deserve him you know."  
  
"Decided?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Your papa wants this plan to go forward, as we all do. Friado suggested that after you have found a home together in Hobbiton, you would be able to try for a wee one. I can't tell you enough Nina, how happy I am for you"  
  
"Speak for yourself," Nina muttered. She had obviously thought of the facts that she may be carrying Frodo's child . it was a possibility seen as though she had slept with Frodo a couple of times. But the possibility remained. She wouldn't mind having Frodo's child but in this particular situation, it wouldn't be the best of ideas.  
  
"And you will sleep with him" Lilla added. "I can see through your mind dear and you are not particularly 'happy' with this engagement"  
  
"Well done" Nina muttered, a hint of sarcasm escaping her lips.  
  
"But in any case, this is mine and your father's wishes and you shall not ruin them with petty comments and smug remarks. Any hobbit lass in Hobbiton would love to be in your position; a nice caring family and fiancé . even Portia and Nissa are after a suitor just like master Friado. Be thankful for what you have child"  
  
"Oh I'm thankful alright" Nina stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, where do you think you are going without breakfast?"  
  
"Brandyhall. Pippin always cooks more than enough. Typical. I think food is the highlight of his day"  
  
"But what about breakfast here?"  
  
"I'm sorry mama, but I wish to eat breakfast without the subject of my so- called 'future happiness'. Goodbye"  
  
Nina hadn't meant to be so rude to her mother . but what else could she do? Everytime she entered her own home she felt as though she was being drowned in an ocean of Broadbeams, weddings and suitors. And now babies!  
  
'Ha!' Nina thought to herself. 'The only baby I shall ever have will be a Baggins!'  
  
"Nina?!"  
  
Nina recognised the voice of her best friend immediately. She looked up as Holly raced towards her.  
  
"Oh, Nina, please forgive me! I am so sorry!" Holly sobbed.  
  
"For what?" Nina frowned. "What have you to be sorry for? Oh no wait . my papa has told all at the Green Dragon Inn that I am to sleep with Friado and try and produce offspring. Oh what a joke. They'll be lucky . I doubt if I'll ever sleep in the same house as him, let alone bed"  
  
Holly frowned at her friend. "So . you . haven't spoken . to . Frodo . yet?"  
  
"Of course! I snuck round to Bag End last night and we spent the night together!" Nina blushed a little but did not let that interfere with her happiness. "But however, he did seem a little off ."  
  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"He told me he loved me . after that I just thought he was missing Mr Bilbo . why? What should Frodo have said?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing . but ."  
  
"Frodo!" Nina rushed up to Frodo as he walked towards them. Frodo smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Holly?" Frodo looked to his cousin, who looked down at her toes. "I did not do as you wish . I'm sorry if it upsets and bothers you ."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Nina looked from Frodo, to Holly . a frowned expression upon her face. "What's . what's going on? Frodo? Holly?"  
  
"See . I think I should explain ." Holly started. "I was feeling . a little worried about you and Frodo. You act all happy and I figured that you may get too happy that you'll forget your surroundings. It's a dangerous thing to do so I . asked Frodo to end our relationship . to save you both future heartache"  
  
"What?" Nina breathed, looking into her friend's eyes. "But . I thought you . were happy for me? For us?"  
  
"I am Nina, that's why I came back . I thought Frodo may have already ended it so . I came to tell you that I had a change of heart . and that I was sick of doing the right thing. Your happiness comes before anything else . and I was going to see Frodo too, to make things right again"  
  
"Do you mean it truly?" Frodo asked. Holly nodded.  
  
"Never felt more truthful," she smiled. "I, Pippin and Merry will continue to help you through, and I'm sorry that my brain went dead for a while there. We Brandybuck's rarely use our heads"  
  
"Well . if you mean it, I can find it in my heart to . forgive you" Nina forced a weak smile. "But only if you mean it"  
  
"I do. Frodo?"  
  
"I forgive you too ." he walked up and hugged his cousin.  
  
"Well what a day this has been ." Nina sighed.  
  
"I'll help you through that too Nina . try and prevent it" Holly offered.  
  
"Prevent what?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Oh thank you Holly, it would mean a lot . I couldn't bear it if . if ."  
  
"If what?!" Frodo asked again. "Someone tell me!"  
  
Nina and Holly both looked up, not daring to speak. "See ." Nina paused. "My father wants me to sleep with Friado . to produce children ."  
  
The look on Frodo's face was unbearable. Nina winced and looked back down.  
  
"But we'll have to somehow prevent it" Holly spoke with confidence. "And the wedding, and the engagement and the housing. Somehow . we'll do it. Maybe not right away but in the end . I promise you both . I'll get you out of this" 


	11. In Dreams

Chapter Ten  
  
Weeks passed and with it, the summer. Autumn swept over the Shire.taking away the green leaves of the trees and turning them into a crisp brown.  
  
Nina awoke in that familiar bed in Bag End, a smile creeping up onto her lips as she turned over and gazed at her Frodo sleeping. Without hesitation, she wrapped am arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest .not wanting to leave yet. But she knew she had to. The sun would be rising soon .if she left now, she could sneak back into her bedroom with no troubles at all .but the way her heart fluttered everytime she was around Frodo was making it more difficult to leave him.  
  
"Oh why do you do this to me?!" she sat up, keeping her hazel eyes on his sleeping form. "Why have you taken over my heart so?"  
  
She didn't expect an answer, what answer could he give her?! After all .she was in love with him, so really, she had allowed him to take over her heart.  
  
"Why can't my father allow me to marry you, Frodo?" she stifled a sob, thinking about her family .and the Broadbeams. "Why can't they see that I'm in love with you? Why can't they see what they are doing to us? Holly says she shall help in any way she can, as do Sam, Rose, Merry and Pippin. But why don't I feel right Frodo? Why can I feel you slipping through my fingers .as if at any moment, you'll disappear. Or at any moment I'll wake up and find that you're a dream, a magical dream .and the Broadbeams are still there .? I don't want that Frodo, I want you. I want us both to be together .with no Broadbeams, no suitors, and a family of our own"  
  
Nina turned her back from Frodo, as she lay back down on the bed, sobbing silently into the pillows. Why did he have to be so perfect? Why did she have to fall in love with him?  
  
"Nina?" Frodo touched her shoulder lightly, frowning. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing Frodo" she quickly wiped her tears, then turned to face him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Frodo frowned and touched her cheek lightly. "You were crying"  
  
Nina didn't respond, just rested against him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Nina?"  
  
"I just ." she started, then paused.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Just .can't take this anymore" Frodo lifted her chin so she was forced to face him. He looked scared almost, as if not wanting her to say what he thought she was going to say.  
  
"Can't take what? Us? You mean .you'd rather forget us, go on and marry Friado? Nina, please ." he kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. "Don't leave"  
  
Nina held onto her gentlehobbit tighter. "No, no Frodo .forget you? How could I? Don't think the impossible"  
  
Frodo blinked as she kissed him deeply and desperately. Pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I just can't take the fact that my family won't allow us to be together .I just ."  
  
"Miss Nina? Mr Frodo?" Rosie's voice came from behind the door. "Its sunrise, I strongly recommend that you be on your way before anyone spots you"  
  
"Yes, Rose, thank you Rose" Nina said back, pulling out of Frodo's embrace, but Frodo pulled her back.  
  
"No, stay here" he begged.  
  
"I can't Frodo, we'll get caught"  
  
"I don't care, just stay"  
  
Nina smiled and shook her head at him, then suddenly pulling the blanket over them both and easing into his embrace.  
  
"There," she smiled. "We can hide under here and be together. Away from the world"  
  
"Yes, no one will ever think to look for us underneath my blanket!" Frodo made a joke out of it, and Nina cocked her eyebrows at him. She just ignored his remark and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers then entwining her fingers with his.  
  
"I think I should go, Frodo" she said finally, a little uneasy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why!" she let out a little laugh. "We can meet up sometime today .on the hill - yes! On the hill! No one ever goes there except us!"  
  
"Why can't we stay here?"  
  
"Because I need to go home and change"  
  
"But we're hiding underneath the blanket remember? No one will look for us here!" he laughed again and she tutted and pulled the blanket off them both.  
  
"There!" she smiled in satisfaction. "No hiding now!" with a look out of the window, Nina let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! The sun has risen. Mama will be cooking breakfast by now!"  
  
They heard a knock on the front door of Bag End and footsteps going to the door and opening it.  
  
"Just stay" Frodo whispered and began to kiss her neck. Nina went to protest but fell into the wonderful feeling of Frodo kissing her. His lips were so soft and made her feel something she'd never felt before.  
  
"Mr Frodo!" Frodo pulled away from Nina quickly and pulled the blanket up, covering their bodies as Sam entered the bedroom, out of breath.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo said, wondering what on earth had gone through Sam's mind to have done such a thing. Nina blushed from head to toe and only managed a faint smile to the gardener.  
  
"Begging your pardon Mr Frodo, Miss Nina . but we need to get Miss Nina out of here!"  
  
Nina frowned.  
  
"The door!" Sam struggled for words. "Mr Roper - he's at the door! Mrs Roper went to awake Nina early this morning but found Nina had disappeared! Mr Roper wants to know if any of us have spotted her!"  
  
Nina kept her body covered but tried to reach for her clothes which were scattered along the floor, fear taking over her. Her father was here .this cannot be good.  
  
"Stall him Sam .please ." Nina begged, her eyes swelling up in tears for the fear that she may be caught and what may happen to Frodo .  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"Get dressed and rush home. I'll tell mama I went for an early morning walk .please . just keep him from spotting me sneaking back home!"  
  
"I shall" Sam smiled then turned to Frodo. "I'm sorry Mr Frodo"  
  
"Do not worry yourself Sam; we're sorry we put this burden upon you"  
  
"Tis no burden Mr Frodo, none at all. I know what it is like to be in love" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sam, a hobbit could not ask for more of a friend"  
  
Sam left, leaving Nina and Frodo to dress.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well Mr Gamgee?" Meruda Roper stood with hands on his hips as Sam returned into the room. "Has Mr Frodo seen my daughter?!"  
  
"I am sorry Sir, but no he hasn't. Mr Frodo has been .sleeping all morning"  
  
"And all night?" Meruda cocked his eyebrows and for a minute, the gardener thought that he knew everything.  
  
"Why yes Sir, of course" Sam stammered.  
  
"Hmm." Meruda sighed. "It's just that something's up with my daughter lately Mr Gamgee. She's not herself ."  
  
"Must be all the lovely excitement" Sam forced a smile just as Frodo rushed in, still doing up his shirt buttons.  
  
"Good morning Mr Roper ." Frodo stammered.  
  
"In a rush Mr Baggins?" Meruda asked.  
  
"Why, when Samwise came in and told me about Nina - I mean Miss Roper .I came to see what the matter was?"  
  
"Nothing of great concern Sir, we just cannot find her .my good wife suggested that she may be here as I've heard you and Nina are good friends"  
  
"That we are Sir" Frodo answered, giving Sam and Rose a quick glance that Nina had gone and was safe for the time being.  
  
"Ah .well if she is not here, we can only assume she has gone to see her fiancé"  
  
Frodo winced. "Oh .Mr Broadbeam .?"  
  
"Yes ." Meruda smiled. "Time will come when she shall be with child. Friado will be so happy."  
  
"Oh, they are trying for offspring?" Wait, Frodo thought to his elf. Why am I asking him this? I want to avoid this subject, not talk about it .  
  
"Soon, very soon" Meruda winked, his face beaming with proudness and happiness. "Friado wishes to look for a house with her. I tell you Master Baggins, he loves my girl, he truly loves her .and I feel proud that I have found the perfect match for my daughter. Only leaves Portia and Nissa now. I must ask Mr Baggins if you have any interests in my daughters at all?"  
  
"Me?" Frodo choked. "Oh .Mr Roper ."  
  
"Portia or Nissa would make grand wives, I can tell you ."  
  
"Well Sir, I ."  
  
"Feel proud Master Baggins, you seem like a gentlehobbit, and from what Nina says .a very caring gentlehobbit at that. You'd make a grand husband to either of my remaining daughters"  
  
"I say thank you but no Sir, meaning no offence of course. You daughters are charming ladies but I cannot dabble in marriage ways as yet .my heart is troubled at this moment in time"  
  
"Ah ." Meruda smiled. "Well, there's no harm in changing your mind .and when you do, be sure to get back to me"  
  
"Er . yes sir"  
  
Frodo nearly let out a cry of frustration when Meruda finally went.  
  
"Thank Elbereth!" Frodo called out in relief. "One more moment talking with him and I'm sure I would have let it all slip!"  
  
Sam and Rose sighed in unison. "We warned you Mr Frodo, we warned you ."  
  
//  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Meruda called out as he spotted Nina in the front room of his home. "Where have you been young lady?!"  
  
"Walking, supposedly" Nissa replied in a stuck up tone. Nina gave her sister a warning glance.  
  
"And I WAS walking" Nina pointed out, staring at Nissa the whole while. Nina tried to avoid Portia's ice cold gaze, Portia knew very well where Nina had been.  
  
"Well, you're back now anyhow, so let's forget the racket shall we?" Lilla said, putting her hand to her forehead as though she had a headache.  
  
"Well, Nina," Meruda started. "We're expected at the Broadbeams for 2nd Breakfast so could you please change. You must impress your fiancé"  
  
"Why? He chose me; he knows what I look like"  
  
"You know what we mean, dear," Meruda narrowed his eyes at her, and then turned to his wife. "Oh where are Friagrin and Sogrin?"  
  
"Brandyhall" Nissa blurted out.  
  
"With that Brandybuck and that Took?! Oh lord save us all"  
  
"What's wrong with Merry and Pippin?" Nina asked out aloud. "Why do you pull such glances whenever they are mentioned?"  
  
"Because they are trouble .going out on that quest, leaving us for a year to get over ruled by that Sharkey and his men"  
  
"But Samwise and Frodo went to, but you never speak of them like that!"  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, Frodo!" Nissa turned to Nina. "What's this fascination you have with Frodo?!"  
  
"It's no fascination! I was just merely speaking the truth!"  
  
"Calm it girls, calm it!" Lilla called to her youngest daughters.  
  
"Besides young Nissa, a fascination with Master Baggins would suit you fine. I've been speaking to him this morn and I do believe he is a kind, caring hobbit. He would make a good husband for either you or Portia"  
  
Nina's heart stopped as her father said those words. He was expecting Frodo to marry one of her sisters?!  
  
"Well," Nissa smiled. "I must admit, he is handsome .and kind. And maybe if I marry him, Nina can stop with her fascinations"  
  
Leave him alone! Stay away from him! He's my gentlehobbit! Is what Nina wanted to shout out aloud. But she couldn't.  
  
"And what did Mr Frodo have to say about it?" Nina asked weakly.  
  
Meruda smiled and put an arm around Nissa and Portia. "He says his heart is troubled at the moment, though if he changes his mind, he shall report back to me. And he * shall * change his mind. A hobbit of his age must be in want of a wife. And who better than Portia or Nissa?!"  
  
Enough was enough. Nina wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Things could not get any worse than this. Not at all.  
  
//  
  
The Roper's walked through Hobbiton towards the Broadbeams home for second breakfast. Nina kept her eyes to the ground, trying to hold back the tears. But instead, she began to sing to herself:  
  
'When the cold of winter comes, Starless nights will cover day, In the veiling of the sun, We will walk in bitter rain .  
  
'But in dreams, I still hear your name, And in dreams, We will meet again .  
  
'When the seas and mountains fall, And we come to end of days, In the dark I hear a call, Calling me there, I will go there, And back again .  
  
'But in dreams, I still hear your name, And in dreams, We will meet again'  
  
Portia heard this sweet, young song and grasped hold of Nina's arm, pulling her back so they were a short distance from the family.  
  
"Stop it Nina, stop it now" she warned.  
  
"Stop what?!" Nina said in a loud whisper.  
  
"That singing! That song! It's wrong .you're engaged to Friado"  
  
"Thank you for the horrid reminder"  
  
"Stop it Nina, I'm warning you, I know where you were last night, and I know what you and Frodo did .stop it now"  
  
Portia said her final threat before walking to her family as they walked down the hill leading to the Broadbeams.  
  
Nina sighed, that song meant so much. When the seas and mountains fall, and we come to the end of days, in dreams, I hear your name, and in dreams we shall meet again .  
  
She wanted this meal over and done with. She wanted Frodo and she was damned if she was going to marry Friado and allow either of her sisters to marry her gentlehobbit. But her family couldn't understand, they wouldn't understand. She loved Frodo, * loved * and she was not going to allow her future happiness be thwarted by unnecessary demands and wishes.  
  
But in dreams, I still hear your name, And in dreams, We will meet again .  
  
*A/N hope you are enjoying Eternal so far! And I want to say thank you for those reviews! They mean so much to me. I know you're all dying for a happy ending but if I told you . it wouldn't be a surprise would it?! ( So you'll have to wait! Also, there's a disclaimer - the song 'In Dreams' is NOT mine! It belongs to The Lord of the Rings soundtrack. And if you have the LOTR soundtrack, the song is on number 17 - The breaking of the Fellowship, right at the end of it! Thanks again!* 


	12. Trapped

Chapter Eleven  
  
Brealla Broadbeam greeted the visiting Roper's with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Friagrin and Sogrin, who were groaning about having to get dressed up smart, pulled faces as Brealla kissed their cheeks, and then wiped off the invisible mark. Nina smirked and shook their head at them.  
  
"Hey it's ok for you, I'm the one expected to marry him. . ." she whispered to her brothers.  
  
"Come! Come!" Brealla gathered them into the front room. "Here! Have a seat! I'll call my husband and my son. He's very anxious to see you especially" she winked to Nina who couldn't even manage a weak smile. "Friabo! Friado!" Brealla called in a feminine squeal. Friabo Broadbeam walked into the room, a grin on his old face, a pipe in his mouth.  
  
"Ah! Meruda!" Friabo smiled, shaking the old Roper's hand with enthusiasm. He then turned his attentions to Nina. "And how is my soon-to-be daughter in law?"  
  
This time, Nina forced herself to smile. "Very . . . very well Mr Broadbeam, thank you"  
  
"Ah, don't be silly young Nina! Call me Friabo please! Or better . . . papa!"  
  
Friagrin and Sogrin sniggered underneath their hands and Lilla Roper silently scolded them both.  
  
"Er . . . you're . . . very kind Sir . . . I mean . . ." Nina paused and tried to hide her scowls. ". . . Papa"  
  
Friabo and Meruda exchanged glances of happiness.  
  
"Ah! He finally enters!" Friado smiled at his father's remark and kissed Nina's hand, then looked to her family.  
  
"So happy my future in-laws could come to this meal" he smiled to Meruda and Lilla. Nina turned and saw Portia sending her spine chilling looks. Portia was good at silent threats . . .  
  
"Shall we eat? My good wife prepared a meal fit for a city of kings and princes!" Friabo boasted happily.  
  
"Yes, yes, shall we" Brealla led the way, followed by the Ropers and last of all, Friado and Nina.  
  
//  
  
"Hullo!" Holly and Pippin entered Bag End with cheery glows in their faces. Rosie smiled and went to get them some tea.  
  
"How is my favourite cousin?" Holly threw her arms around Frodo, who let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You seem a lot happier today"  
  
"I am Frodo, I am" "I heard about you and Miss Nina this morning" Pippin seated himself beside Sam and got out his pipe.  
  
"Yes . . . well . . ." Frodo started. "All I can say is, if we had lost a split second, we would have been caught"  
  
"Poor thing," Holly started. "She's expected to be at the Broadbeam's for second breakfast - the whole family are"  
  
"How do you know that?" Rose asked, handing out mugs of steaming tea.  
  
"Friagrin and Sogrin were moaning their little faces off this morning. In fact, everyone has been moaning today! First my Mama storms in and moans about the fact that I am still not married . . . like I really care about that! Then she moans about how I'm living . . . she called Merry and Pip slobs and then tries to persuade me to visit the Chubb lads more often! Next minute, she whisks Merry away to visit the Bolgers - seen as though Miss Estella has her eye on him."  
  
"Estella Bolger and Merry ay?" Frodo cocked his eyebrows with surprise. "I had no idea . . ."  
  
"She seems nice enough," Holly shrugged. "Anyway . . . next thing Friagrin and Sogrin visited and moaned about the fact they had to have a meal and dress up smart at the Broadbeam's. I got so sick of everyone moaning that me and Pip decided to make a vow to be happy for the rest of the day! And so, here we are!"  
  
"Yes," Sam smiled. "Can always count on you two to be the happy bunch"  
  
"That you can, Samwise, that you can!" Pippin chuckled.  
  
"And Frodo, you are going to be happy all day too," Holly announced to her cousin. "Cannot have you moping around just because Nina is with Friado. Come on, you know she loves you . . . what does it matter where she is"  
  
"Your statement makes no sense at all dear cousin, but I will be happy all day to please you!" Frodo laughed.  
  
"Good," Holly put on a satisfied smile.  
  
"So, tell us more about you, Merry, Estella Bolger and the Chubb's" Rose beckoned,  
  
"Not much to tell . . ." Holly paused. "Mama insists we marry . . ."  
  
"And are you going to be like Nina? Prevent it?" Rose asked again.  
  
"Nothing to prevent" Holly said. "Because I won't marry a Chubb!"  
  
"Yes . . . well, so much for being happy!" Frodo groaned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well this subject is hardly a happy subject is it? Come on! You were the one who vowed to be all happy today!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Holly laughed. "Pretend I never mentioned the subject!"  
  
//  
  
"Lovely meal Mrs Broadbeam" Portia complimented Brealla for what seemed the thousandth time in the last half hour.  
  
"Thank you Miss Portia . . . Friado helped me with some of it"  
  
"Ah, you see!" Meruda nudged Nina with his elbow lightly. "Not only is he to be your husband and take care of you . . . he can also cook!"  
  
Nina didn't dare let out that she didn't even like the taste of the food. She began to get uncomfortable when Friado put his hand under the table and tried to grasp her hand. She put her hands on top of the table . . . think he got the message?  
  
"Friado . . ." Nina started. "Have you ever visited anywhere outside of the Shire?"  
  
Friado turned to look at her and smiled. "No, I'm afraid not darling. Not yet anyhow. I have heard the stories of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins . . . and I've also heard their stories inspire you a great deal. I intend, as soon as we are wed, to take you on our own little adventure"  
  
"Do you know the way to any . . . places in Middle Earth?"  
  
"No, come to think of it I don't dearest!" he laughed to himself.  
  
"That Frodo Baggins . . ." Meruda started. "He's visited all over Middle Earth on that darn quest he went on . . . he may know the way . . . or at least, have a map"  
  
"No, Papa, I don't think Frodo wants to be reminded of it . . ." Nina winced.  
  
"Oh nonsense!" Meruda called. "He tells you tales of the quest! Surely he could be able to lend Friado a map of Middle Earth!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts, sweetest!" Friado succeeded in grasping her hand in his. "You want an adventure, I shall give you one! As soon as we are wed, I shall take you away!"  
  
"Excuse me," Nina excused herself from the table without no explanation.  
  
"She wasn't all well this morning" Portia lied to the frowning hobbits. "I'll see to her,"  
  
Portia found Nina stood outside, her back to her.  
  
"Nina Roper! You have an explanation to give!" Portia placed her hands on her hips angrily. "How far do you intend to take this?! Can't you see that you are engaged to a hobbit who loves you?! You're throwing it all away you selfish, selfish girl!"  
  
"You're calling me selfish?!" Nina turned around sharply and Portia saw that her youngest sister was crying. "Why do you call me such a thing?! I fell in love with Frodo . . . but I can't be with him because my family want me to marry someone I do not love. Am I really selfish?!" tears streamed down Nina's cheeks as she burst into hysterical sobs.  
  
"Well . . . I . . ." Portia struggled for words, looking upon Nina's pained, unhappy eyes made her heart ache for her. "Nina, you're already engaged . . . you being with Frodo would mean you're having an affair . . . that's wrong . . ."  
  
"On the contrary . . . the night before the party, Frodo and I confessed our love to one another . . . so really, this began before that, that Broadbeam entered my life"  
  
"Does Frodo love you? I mean . . . does he honestly, truly love you with all his heart and soul?"  
  
"Yes . . . Portia he does and I love him just as much . . ."  
  
"You've slept with him . . ."  
  
Nina looked down. "I know what you must think of me for doing so . . ."  
  
"I think nothing except for the fact that you may be carrying his babe . . . I think the sooner you sleep with Friado the better . . . have Friado's babe above Frodo's. And the sooner you and Friado are wed the better . . . that way you can forget all this nonsense and be happy"  
  
"With Friado?! With no offence to Friado at all, I am sorry but I shall never be happy as his bride"  
  
"But you'll have to . . ." Portia added. "You have no choice"  
  
"You're right, I don't have a choice, I don't have a say in my life! I'm not allowed my opinions; I'm not allowed to be happy in my own way . . ."  
  
Portia was silent for a few moments. "You're wanted inside" she finally said quietly.  
  
"I'm going home" Nina turned around, but Portia grasped hold of her arm.  
  
"To our house . . . or to Bag End?"  
  
Nina didn't answer.  
  
"Don't you dare Nina . . . if you're going home, don't go to Frodo . . ."  
  
"Why? With him, it's the only place where I feel at home"  
  
"Stop it Nina, I'll let you go, on account that you promise me you'll go straight home - to our house"  
  
Nina pulled her arm and ran off, leaving Portia with no promise, no answer.  
  
Portia shook her head in defeat. This was going too far for her to take . . . 


	13. Arrangements

Chapter Twelve  
  
Friado Broadbeam tapped his fingers lightly on the table in the Green Dragon Inn, expecting Meruda Roper at any time. He had called on this meeting as he was concerned . . . about his fiancée.  
  
Meruda finally entered and quickly ordered an ale before walking over to the small table in a quiet corner where Friado was seated.  
  
"Good day Friado, what seems to be the trouble?" Meruda asked after shaking the young Broadbeam's hand.  
  
"Well, Sir, I called on this little meeting because I am deeply troubled"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nina"  
  
Meruda frowned, but listened on nonetheless. "What's troubling you about my Nina?"  
  
Friado sighed. "I love your daughter Mr Roper, make no mistake on that matter, but I fear Nina does not love me back"  
  
"Ah . . . of course she does!" Meruda smiled. "She's just a bit shocked over all the excitement!"  
  
Friado's expression did not change. "I try to hold her hand, cuddle to her, talk to her . . . but all she does is move away and talk of . . . places I have never heard the names of before. Tell me, how close is she to this Frodo Baggins?"  
  
Meruda shrugged his shoulders. "They are quite close . . . they have lots of conversations and friendly chats. Nina likes to visit Bag End a lot . . . you see, if you have not already guessed, my girl is very adventurous and ambitious!"  
  
"Yes, yes I have guessed"  
  
"Frodo tells my Nina tales of his adventure which I am sure you have heard of. She loves listening to stories like that . . . in fact they make her a lot happier by the time she arrives home! I'm sure you have met her best friend Holly Brandybuck?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well Miss Holly is Master Baggins' cousin. And they are quite close too. So I guess they all spend time with one another in their own little gang. Why? Is Master Baggins causing you any trouble at all?"  
  
"Well," Friado paused. "I just needed to know that, see, everytime I speak to Nina, she mentions him . . . almost as though she is engaged to him rather than to me. It troubled me slightly. But now you have told me that, I feel more at ease"  
  
"But you certainly do not look it" Meruda frowned. "I do have an idea tp put you more at ease"  
  
Friado looked up.  
  
"I cannot keep Nina away from Master Baggins . . . she is fond of him and their friendship. But, we can put the wedding forward, then you will have your bride"  
  
"Sir, that would be marvellous, truly," Friado smiled. "But I intended on finding a home for the two of us, then trying for a child . . . I would love to marry her with our very own son or daughter there to witness it"  
  
"Then forward those arrangements! How about tomorrow? You can look for a house . . . then a child . . . then the wedding. The longer you hold it off son, the longer it shall take to ease your heart"  
  
"So be it!" Meruda slapped his hand down hard on the table in his excitement. "Tomorrow, you shall have your home in Hobbiton with your fiancé!"  
  
They toasted their joy with smiles and happiness.  
  
//  
  
Nina embraced Frodo tightly, smiling to herself as the sun set behind the hills in the distance. That hill, which was once Nina's special spot, was now hers and Frodo's. She wondered why no other hobbit went there . . . but she didn't care. At least there she could spend time with Frodo alone.  
  
Nina had betrayed Portia's wishes, and after leaving the Broadbeam's, had run off to Bag End . . . then to the hill with Frodo.  
  
She laughed when she heard Frodo's stomach growl with hunger.  
  
Frodo shrugged with a smile. "It was your fault I skipped afternoon tea" he smiled.  
  
"And your fault I skipped mine!" Nina added, kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"I hope your parents aren't getting too worried about leaving the Broadbeam's, then losing you . . . again" he chuckled slightly . . . Nina's disappearance was beginning to get to the Roper's. Lately she had been going off to places.  
  
"Portia knows" Nina blurted out.  
  
"About us?"  
  
She nodded. "She always knew I loved you, Frodo. She tried to get me to promise her that I wouldn't go and see you again. I couldn't promise her that"  
  
"Maybe," Frodo sighed. "But what if she -"  
  
"I don't care what she does . . . I don't know why she doesn't just run off with Friado"  
  
Nina looked to Frodo for a response but he was looking past her.  
  
"I think I can hear something . . . or someone coming up the hill" he whispered.  
  
"No, Frodo, no one comes here" Nina whispered back, placing a hand to his cheek. Frodo stood up quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind a tree, just as Portia reached the top and let out a frustrated sigh. Frodo and Nina watched from the shadows.  
  
"Where are you Nina Roper?!" Portia sighed out loud. "You're wrong, you can't do this!"  
  
To his surprise, Nina started giggling silently behind her hand. Frodo looked at her and frowned, placing a finger to his lips to silence her. Nina buried her face into his neck, trying to muffle her giggles.  
  
"I know you're with him" Portia called out to no one in particular. "Because he's missing too!"  
  
Frodo smirked to Nina, whose face was now so red; she was going to burst out laughing.  
  
"I cannot help it!" she whispered. "I feel like a tween playing hide and seek!"  
  
Portia finally let out a growl of stress and stomped back down the hill. Frodo peeked out from behind the tree, Nina holding his hand behind him.  
  
"She'll be terribly upset when I go home later on looking happy!"  
  
"Don't tease her so much Nina, she is within her rights to be like this"  
  
Nina frowned, her hazel eyes filling with confusion. "But . . . but I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do" Frodo frowned, wondering how she could think otherwise. He kissed her gently. "Even though we don't like the idea of this marriage business . . . Portia believes it is right . . . so-"  
  
"So nothing Frodo" Nina snapped. "Just because someone says its right, and everyone believes them . . . it doesn't make it right"  
  
Frodo looked down on her, grasping her had tightly. "I know," he finally said. "But is what we're doing right?"  
  
"Yes," Nina looked at him. "No matter how wrong everyone says or thinks it is. I love you Frodo, is loving you so wrong? Is finding happiness and living it so wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then it's right . . . you know how much I love you"  
  
"I love you," he whispered, caressing her cheeks lightly, then sealing it when a gentle kiss. "I'll take you away Nina, take you to Rivendell"  
  
Nina's smile widened. "And Lothlorien?"  
  
"I'm afraid Lothlorien . . . is too far, and Galadriel no longer resides there so I assume left over Orcs reside there now, trying to survive"  
  
"Oh . . . well, Rivendell is just as fantastic. Imagine it Frodo, we could live in Rivendell forever, leave all these troubles behind . . ." "Hmm . . ." Frodo hummed as Nina rested her head against his shoulder. "And get married . . ." he added. Nina looked up at him, eyes wide. "Elrond still resides there I believe . . . he was on the ship to the Undying Lands . . . he could marry us . . . in Rivendell"  
  
Nina grinned and pulled Frodo into her tight embrace. "Of course I'll marry you!" she said happily. "Again and again and again and again and again!"  
  
"Then pack up some of your belongings . . . we travel light. I'll inform Sam, Pippin, Merry and Holly that we're leaving"  
  
"Holly . . ." Nina sighed. "I always wanted Holly to be a bridesmaid at my wedding . . ."  
  
"We'll take her with us, and Merry, Pippin and Samwise. Must be secret though . . . meet me here on this hill tomorrow after 2nd breakfast."  
  
"Oh Frodo!" Nina beamed with excitement. "It's like our own little adventure!"  
  
She hugged him again, thinking about how happy she would be, becoming Mrs Baggins. Not Mrs Broadbeam . . . Mrs Baggins. From tomorrow, there would be no more troubles, no more suitors, no more Broadbeams and silly family histories. From tomorrow she would be free . . . and the wife of Frodo Baggins. 


	14. Just When You Thought It Was Perfect

Chapter 13  
  
With all the excitement and happiness beaming right through her, Nina felt it absolutely impossible to sleep that night. Her few belongings were safely packed and stored away under her bed.  
  
When she saw the sun creep up over the top of the hillsides, Nina jumped out of bed and ran into the privvy to get washed up.  
  
"Nina?" Nissa poked her nose around the door . . . "Come on, Papa wants you"  
  
"Tell him to wait," Nina called back happily.  
  
"You're happy," Nissa walked all the way into her younger sister's room and shut the door. "Why the smiles?"  
  
"Because," Nina started, sitting in front of the mirror and brushing her long curls. "Because, today is a special day to be happy"  
  
"If you say so," Nissa sighed, sitting down on the bed. "You are so lucky, Nina. I cannot wait to get married and I thought that Friado would choose me . . . I almost felt like I was in love with him . . ."  
  
Nina stopped, and looked at her sister in the reflection. This was probably the only time ever that Nissa had ever opened up to her.  
  
"You love him?" Nina asked.  
  
Nissa nodded her head, but then shrugged. "I . . . don't know. I mean he's handsome . . . and kind, but I don't know if its love. See, I've never been in love before, so I don't know"  
  
Nina shrugged. "Well -"  
  
"I know you have Nina, because I saw that passage in your diary. Who is that hobbit you were describing?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because . . . because it doesn't matter anymore"  
  
Nissa let out a giggle. "You know when I read that I thought immediately of Frodo Baggins! Can you believe that?!"  
  
Nina smiled. "Now where would you get that idea?"  
  
Nissa shrugged. "Well . . . you two seem to enjoy having those talks of quests and, well," she paused. "I'm sorry; I should not be saying things like that. After all you're engaged"  
  
"Believe me, Nissa, sometimes it's the most trapped place to be"  
  
Nissa frowned. "But at least you got Friado . . . you're very lucky"  
  
"I wish people would stop telling me that"  
  
"But it's the truth Nina, do you know how many hobbit lasses want to marry him?!"  
  
Nina shrugged, 'They're welcome to him, because by the end of the day . . . I'll be married' she thought to herself with a smile. But suddenly, a wave of guilt came over here. Maybe Nissa was in love with Friado . . . just as Nina was with Frodo. Something Nina was 'considered' lucky to have. And now, Nissa was being told she couldn't have Friado . . . because Friado belonged to Nina . . . as some would say. And in some cases, it was the same as Frodo. Nina could not have Frodo because she was not destined to have him, by family law. 'It all stinks!' Nina thought again. 'Why can't we all live happy and be free of choices and love?!'  
  
"Well, Papa wishes to see you now . . ." Nissa smiled and walked with Nina out of the room.  
  
//  
  
"Beggin' your pardon Mr Frodo but I can't keep meself at ease with all these arrangements you and Miss Nina are making" Sam shuffled his feet nervously along the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Sam, once we're married, everything shall be fine. We wanted you, Rose, Pip, Merry and Holly there . . . we * have * to have you there" Frodo replied, packing up the last of his belongings.  
  
"Will we be returning to the Shire?"  
  
"Of course Sam," Frodo smiled.  
  
"Oh, that is good because I was wondering . . ."  
  
"Sam? Is that all that is bothering you?"  
  
"Well . . . in all honestly, no Mr Frodo. Make no mistake but there will be some riots and gossipin' when we return. And the Roper's shall not approve . . . I just want you to finally live in peace"  
  
"And I shall Sam . . ."  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing"  
  
Frodo sighed. "Sam, if you are worried . . . I would feel more at ease if you stay here. I would rather you be at my wedding, but, I cannot bear to have you there if you do not feel comfortable"  
  
Sam smiled lightly. "No, Mr Frodo, nothin's going to stop Samwise Gamgee from attending your day! We've faced higher risks together and pulled through it all"  
  
Frodo smiled and hugged his friend, just as Holly, Pippin and Merry burst through the door.  
  
"Got the pony Frodo . . . and would you believe?! It's Bill!" Merry gasped.  
  
Frodo smiled at his cousin. "Of course it's Bill! Cannot go on an adventure without our Bill can we?" Holly collapsed on the chair and Frodo laughed at how much of a tom-boy she was.  
  
"My feet are going to drop off!" she moaned. Frodo chuckled and sat beside her.  
  
"Have you actually done some hard labour?!"  
  
"Quit it Frodo!" she laughed. "I worked my feet off all day for you!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" he kissed her cheek. "It was very nice of you!" he stifled a laugh.  
  
Holly scowled at him. "So . . . when are we leaving?"  
  
"We're meeting Nina on the hill . . . in roughly an hour"  
  
"And until then," Holly said, lying down and closing her eyes. "I need a much deserved sleep!"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Frodo laughed. "For all that hard labour and getting up early!"  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"Actually . . . that is a challenge for you! Sleep for as long as possible!"  
  
"Thank you" Holly smirked, her eyes still closed.  
  
//  
  
Nina ate second breakfast at such a great speed of knots that her family watched in surprise.  
  
"Are you in a hurry dear?" Lilla asked as Nina finished the last scoop.  
  
"Of course she is!" Meruda said, then turned to his wife and other children. "Who told her?!"  
  
"Don't look at us!" Sogrin called out. "We don't even know what you're talking about Pop!"  
  
"It wasn't me either Papa" Nissa answered.  
  
"Nor me," Portia added.  
  
"Certainly was not me" Lilla said.  
  
Meruda sighed. "Someone must have!"  
  
"Told me what?!" Nina asked impatiently. "Tell me!"  
  
"Well," Meruda started, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Today is the day, when you leave us"  
  
'Does he know I'm leaving with Frodo?' Nina thought, a frown coming into her expression.  
  
"For Friado is taking you out to look for a new home. And I know you'll be very happy"  
  
"I'm sorry Papa," Nina stuttered. "But I have plans for today"  
  
"Nonsense! You have plenty of time to go galloping off with those friends of yours. From now on, Friado is the most important thing in your life. You're engaged to him"  
  
Nina wanted to scream . . . her whole body tensed, begging to allow the screams of torture escape her body. But she was engaged to Frodo as well . . . and she considered him more important that Friado.  
  
"The carts here . . . Friado is on it" Friagrin announced. Meruda leapt up and grasped Nina's arm.  
  
"Come! Come! Sort yourself child! He's here! He's here!"  
  
"No," Nina gasped but no one heard.  
  
"Hullo!" Friado said as Meruda dragged Nina outside towards the horse and cart. "Good morning dearest" he smiled, kissing her hand.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled as Meruda helped her onto the cart.  
  
"Now, you two have a wonderful time" he smiled as Friado jumped up next to Nina.  
  
Nina looked down, trying to hide the unshed tears in her eyes at that moment. All the excitement, all the planning . . . all gone. She wanted so much to become Mrs Baggins today . . . and it was ruined. How would she explain to Frodo?! She couldn't even begin to imagine how much this was going to have an impact on him.  
  
Friado clicked the horse to walk and the cart was away, making its way through the market of Hobbiton.  
  
"Are you alright dearest?" he asked with a frown.  
  
Nina just gave a slight nod, not looking at him.  
  
"Do not worry, we shall find the perfect house . . . we'll live happily ever after . . . and maybe I can take you to those places you seem to love so much"  
  
Nina didn't listen; she looked up to the hill not far into the distance. Silent tears escaped here yes as she made out the perfect outline of five hobbits and a pony. And she could not get there . . .  
  
* A/N Hey guys . . . sorry about that chapter! I know you were all looking forward to them eloping! All I can say is . . . be patient . . . things will start to get very interesting soon . . . ;) Just because it didn't work this time . . . does not mean it's the end of that idea! So, just wait! That's all I can tell you . . . coz if I told anymore, it would not be a surprise at all! Also I want to add . . . I have written other fan fictions, about Elijah Wood (Dirty, Against All Odds, Always) they are on my website. The URL, you can find on my profile! Go read them and let me know what you think to them! Dirty used to be on this site, but it got taken off ( Anyway, hope you enjoy Eternal! Thank you for the reviews! * 


	15. Home Sweet Home?

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Nina had to admit truthfully to herself.the house that she and Friado had decided on was beautiful. Though, never would t match up to Bag End but still.she had to admit, she liked it.  
  
Friado walked around the house, his hands folded behind his back as he strolled.  
  
"Fit for a queen, a very special queen. Which is why I bought it for you" he smiled, kissing her hand as she tried to back away.  
  
"Nonsense, it's a perfect house . . . for a couple" Nina tried to sound enthusiastic . . . but it sure was difficult, especially as she felt like her whole life was in tatters, completely ruined.  
  
"Nina . . ." Friado walked closer to her. "You know I love you, I tell you I love you, but I can't help but wonder . . . you're father tells me you love me back, but how can I be sure unless you say it back?"  
  
Nina looked away. "Because . . . it is difficult unless you truthfully know what love is. How can I be sure that you truly love me?"  
  
"But I do love you, and I'd feel more at ease if you told me it back. Will you?"  
  
He lowered his eyes at her face . . . Nina closed her eyes and had to force the words through her mouth.  
  
"I . . . do . . ." she said quickly, not looking at him. He smiled - she could see it out of the corner of her eye. She tensed when Friado edged closer to her, trying to kiss her. Just as he got close enough, Nina turned her head away so he was forced to kiss only her cheek.  
  
"Um . . . can you just excuse me for a few moments?" she said uneasily.  
  
Friado frowned. "But . . . we just found our house? Where do you want to go?"  
  
"That's it!" Nina cried. "I need my belongings . . . and so do you! Why don't I go home, pack up . . . and you do the same. We'll meet back here soon"  
  
"I love the way your mind works darling" Friado smiled. "I shall walk you home"  
  
"No, no!" Nina said. "I mean, I'm a big girl, I can walk myself home. Besides you live on the other side of Hobbiton . . . it'll take longer for you to get home and pack"  
  
After Friado went the opposite way, Nina walked through Hobbiton, singing silently to herself, hoping she could make it back to Frodo in time. She knew he would wait for her.  
  
"O mor henion I dhu, Ely siriar, el sila, Ai! Aniron Undomiel, Tiro! El eria e mor, I 'lir en luitha uren Ai! Aniron . . .' she sang. Of course, spending as much time with Frodo could only be the answer to her sudden knowledge of the Elvish language.  
  
As Nina climbed up the hill, her feet broke into a run, a smile on her face.  
  
"Frodo!" She called. "I'm here! I've come!"  
  
No one was there . . .  
  
//  
  
"Surely there must be some explanation" Pippin said. "She wouldn't just not turn up"  
  
Frodo sat silently, not knowing anything either way. "Maybe I rushed it" he said finally. "Maybe she just wasn't prepared for the risks and all the pressure"  
  
"But she loves you Mr Frodo" Samwise replied. "And she's already taken on all the risks for you, surely this would not have put her off"  
  
"Well, at least Holly ahs gone to the Roper's to find out" Merry took out his pipe, but then gingerly put it away when Rosie folded her arms and glared at him. "Sorry!" he squeaked.  
  
Holly soon ran back into Bag End; everyone stood up at once, eager to hear.  
  
"Friado carted her off this morning," Holly started. "Nissa told me he just took off with her to find a new home for them both. She tried to explain she had other plans but her father would not have it"  
  
"See?" Pippin said, sitting back down. "I told you there would be a good explanation"  
  
Just as the young Took finished his sentence, a knock came at the door of Bag End and Rose went to answer it. Nina rushed in and threw her arms around Frodo, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "He took me away, I couldn't get out . . . I . . ."  
  
"I know, I know" Frodo held her tightly. "It's ok now . . ." "But, how will we . . .?" she paused. "Don't worry about it" Frodo soothed her. "There'll be other times, I promise . . ." "I don't want any other time" she cried. "I want to marry you now" // Friado Broadbeam smiled as he approached the household of the Roper's. A few of his belongings perched in the back of the cart. He stopped the pony outside the Roper's and jumped off the cart as Portia walked outside.  
  
"Ah! Good day Miss Portia," he smiled as he greeted her. "Where is your beautiful younger sister?"  
  
Portia frowned. "She's with you . . . is she not?"  
  
"No, no," Friado smiled. "We found our sweet home"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"Yes, and Nina came back to pack, she told me. I have packed and I am here to claim her"  
  
"Well . . . she is not here" Portia started.  
  
Friado looked at her questionably. "Well she should be, has she already packed and left?"  
  
"She has not been here at all"  
  
"Ah, well, I suppose she stopped to chat to her friends about it! She likes to chatter! Fear not, I'll find her!" he jumped back on the cart and started the pony. "Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye . . ." Portia watched the cart go out of sight. With a cold glare, she turned her head to Bag End . . . 


	16. Of Ale and Making Merry

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Nina kept her eyes away from the ticking clock - not caring if Friado or her parents came out looking for her. There was no way she was going to leave Frodo and her true friends to go that place to live with a hobbit she did not love.  
  
Holly and Nina laughed out loud as Pippin and Merry stood up and started singing drunkenly - courtesy of the strong ale Holly got from the Green Dragon Inn. Even Rose, herself was not tipsy, but near enough to it and laughed in on the jokes.  
  
Elanor walked towards Pippin and tugged on the hobbits shirt.  
  
"Uncle Pippin, Uncle Merry?"  
  
"Yes?" Pippin squeaked and hiccupped.  
  
"Why are you dancing and singing as though you are cracked?"  
  
"Because . . ." Holly laughed, picking up the young girl. "They are cracked!"  
  
"Is it because they are Tooks and Brandybucks?" Elanor frowned again causing Sam, Rose, Frodo and Nina to burst out laughing. Holly put her down and folded her arms to the laughing hobbits.  
  
"Who told you that Elanor?" Holly scowled at the hobbits.  
  
"Mr Frodo" Elanor answered.  
  
"Hey!" Frodo turned to Elanor. "I told you to keep it a secret!"  
  
Holly walked to Frodo, warning him with her fists. Frodo laughed and backed away. With one final step, Holly leaped up and knocked him down to the couch, jumping on top of him, holding him down.  
  
"Yeah! Get him Holly!" Merry said, struggling to walk in a straight line.  
  
"What did you call me Frodo?" Holly couldn't resist a laugh as Frodo tried to think up some lame excuse.  
  
"Um . . ." he started. "Well . . . just because I told Elanor that Took's and Brandybucks are cracked, I didn't mean *all * Brandybucks!"  
  
"Well it is quite true that Meriadoc is cracked" Holly chuckled.  
  
"Precisely" Frodo inquired, struggling to get out from under her. "Now," he waked towards Nina. "As for these Roper's . . ."  
  
"They are cracked" Nina laughed.  
  
"All except for one" Frodo whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"Please!" Pippin called as he swayed to and fro. Holly put her arm around his waist to support him. "This is a PARTY! No kissy, kissy, lovey, dovey please!"  
  
"Aww . . . now that's not fair Pip," Holly smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I wanted to get kissy, kissy, lovey, dovey with you!" she laughed.  
  
"Well if you put it like that . . .!"  
  
"But what about me?!" Merry pouted. "You all get the lasses, who do I get?"  
  
"I love you Uncle Merry!" Elanor stepped forward happily as everyone let out a loud laugh at Merry's expense.  
  
"I do believe I'm a bit old for you lass"  
  
The laughing went on and on and on.  
  
//  
  
Portia excused her herself from supper and the endless questions lurking about why Nina did not come home to pack. Some Hobbits in the market said they saw here earlier on with Holly Brandybuck, but that did not rest Meruda's ease.  
  
"She should have been here, packing! This was a very special day and she simply does not care! Poor Friado! The pain she is putting her fiancé through!"  
  
"Well it does get rather boring after a while Pop" Friagrin commented. "I can hardly blame her. Ever since that party it has been 'Friado this' and 'Friado that' and 'You're doing this and that with Friado and no arguments' You're pushing her around like a rag doll. No wonder she keeps running off"  
  
"When I want your comment Friagrin Roper I shall ask for it" Meruda snapped.  
  
"See, Pop, I agree with Friagrin" Sogrin added. "Just let Nina be on her own for a while. Just coz she's marrying the guy doesn't mean she has to be his shadow for the rest of her life."  
  
"Hush your tone Sogrin!" Lilla said. "If your Papa wants your comments, you can express them then. Now is not the time"  
  
"If I may comment," Nissa paused as her father nodded his head once. "I do have a feeling Friagrin and Sogrin are correct . . . for once. Nina does not like to be pressured, which is probably why we cannot find her half the time. I think we can solve this problem by talking to her and taking some pressure off her chest. After all, the bigger excitement is still to come"  
  
"You're right," Meruda sighed. "Yes, Nissa, you are right"  
  
"Excuse me, but it was us who suggested it!" Friagrin moaned. Everyone ignored them.  
  
"As soon as Nina comes home, we shall have a discussion. Portia, do you have any comments?"  
  
Portia wanted to confess all, but something inside her, held her back from doing so.  
  
"Well . . . see . . . I . . ."  
  
Everyone gave her a puzzled expression.  
  
""It does not matter, I agree with you all. Could you please excuse me, I need a little walk"  
  
"Okay," Lilla sighed. "As long as you don't go walk abouts like Nina"  
  
Portia stepped out the house; feeling trapped . . . now she had some idea of what Nina was going through. She turned her head towards Bag End and heard an extreme amount of laughter and music from it. Portia looked around to see if anyone was watching her. No one was.  
  
She crept up to an open window of Bag End and took a peak inside. Merry, Pippin and Holly were on top of a dining table - playing some music and singing drunkenly. Samwise and his wife were laughing and clapping along. And there was Nina and Frodo - Frodo embracing her from behind - both of them laughing and cheering.  
  
"I've never seen her so happy . . ." Portia whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Holly jumped up and sang:  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go ,To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow, And many miles be still to go, But under a tall tree I will lie,  
  
And let the clouds go sailing by."  
  
And not soon after, all hobbits were singing along to the famous song in the shire:  
  
"There is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill, And there they brew a beer so brown, That the Man in the Moon himself came down, one night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; And up and down he runs his bow, Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle.  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog that is mighty fond of jokes; When there's good cheer among the guests, He cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes.  
  
They also keep a hornéd cow as proud as any queen; But music turns her head like ale, And makes her wave her tufted tail and dance upon the green.  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons! For Sunday there's a special pair, And these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons.  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail; A dish and a spoon on the table danced, The cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug, and rolled beneath his chair; And there he dozed and dreamed of ale, Till in the sky the stars were pale, and dawn was in the air.  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat: "The white horses of the Moon, They neigh and champ their silver bits; But their master's been and drowned his wits, and the Sun'll be rising soon!"  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle ,a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: "It's after three!" he said.  
  
They rolled the Man slowly up the hill and bundled him into the Moon, While his horses galloped up in rear, And the cow came capering like a deer, and a dish ran up with the spoon.  
  
Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle; the dog began to roar, The cow and the horses stood on their heads; The guests all bounded from their beds and danced upon the floor.  
  
With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke! the cow jumped over the Moon, And the little dog laughed to see such fun, And the Saturday dish went off at a run with the silver Sunday spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill, as the Sun raised up her head. She hardly believed her fiery eyes; For though it was day, to her surprise they all went back to bed."  
  
Portia smiled at the sight of them all hugging and dancing together, wishing she too could join. She finally understood Nina . . . what Nina was sacrificing for . . . she could tell Nina and Frodo were in love but . . . she was engaged to Friado. Portia sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Nina would * have * to marry Friado and that these days of happiness she was living would all be gone. And so would Frodo if Meruda ever found out. Portia backed away from the window slowly and silently, trying to hold in all she wanted to let out. 


	17. A Fright and A Confession

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Nina, darling, if I may ask . . . where were you last night?" Friado asked as Nina sat opposite him at the breakfast table.  
  
"I was with my friend Holly Brandybuck"  
  
"But I thought you were packing . . ."  
  
"Well, I was on my way too, but . . . on my way home I caught up with Holly. Ell we got chatting about this and that and then I forgot about packing as she offered to buy me a few ales at the Green Dragon Inn"  
  
"Ah, so you thought that the Inn was more exciting than moving into a household with your fiancé?!" Friado looked at her coldly, a stare that Nina had not seen on him before.  
  
"Well . . . I . . ."  
  
"And I suppose the subject of that did not come up. I suppose you can reside the whole of the quest that Frodo Baggins has been telling you about . . . I bet you know every minor detail, but when it comes to moving into a house with me - well, that's another story - it's not anything to do with fighting, and elves and . . . and whatever other creatures there are out there! So you forget it in an instant! Just what kind of woman am I marrying?!"  
  
Nina looked down, not wanting to look up. Friado walked around the table towards her and started kissing her neck harshly. Nina tried to get away but he held her tightly to him.  
  
"I'll tell you what kind of woman I am marrying," he said into her neck, "A beautiful one who is going to learn that Frodo Baggins is nothing but a taker. Trying to pry my fiancée away by trying to reel her in with those . . . ridiculous stories! You're also going to learn to love me Nina Roper, because I know you don't right now, but I shall make you love me"  
  
Nina was frightened now - she'd never seen Friado speak so aggressively.  
  
"What has Frodo got to do with this?!" she managed to say as he moved her face away from her neck.  
  
"That's what I wish to know," Friado stared at her. "See, whenever we speak, you mention him as though he is some God. As though he is *your* God. Your father tells me you are both merely friends . . . tell me, have you had any relationship with him before?"  
  
"No," Nina answered, looking away. "We are merely friends as my Papa says. He speaks his word and you must believe it"  
  
"Settled then," Friado smiled, though this smile was . . . evil and sent a cold shiver down Nina's spine. "However," he added. "I do not wish you to speak of him again in my presence. He has caused me a lot of confusion and I dislike being confused of my own fiancée."  
  
"Yes, Friado," Nina said quietly.  
  
"And . . . tell me that you love me, tell me I am your God"  
  
Nina looked at him - no this could not be happening. She thought of Friagrin and Sogrin and how they lied to get themselves out of trouble, though sometimes they usually got found out . . . Nina took that chance.  
  
"I love you Friado" she whispered.  
  
"That's better," he said, cupping her chin with his hand so she was forced to face him. "Now prove it to me," he crushed his lips against hers. She whimpered and tried to pull away. "Love me" he said against her lips, grasping her tightly to him.  
  
"But Friado . . ." Nina muffled as he kissed her again. She wanted to hit him . . . hard. She didn't want him touching her like that. She grew afraid and put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him off.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed, standing up, seeing her dress was torn.  
  
"Nina, forgive me . . . its just that I've been . . . craving for your lips for so long" Friado mumbled. "Forgive me; I just want to have a child put within you"  
  
"I'm not ready" Nina said quietly, her hands shaking. "Besides, if you *must* put a child in me, do not ever scare me like that and take me completely off guard!"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I had no idea"  
  
//  
  
Frodo sat in the garden of Bag End smoking on his pipe deep in thought when he saw Nina run towards him . . . a little off herself. Frodo stood up and ran towards her.  
  
"Nina?" he frowned as she threw her arms around him desperately, sobbing lightly into his shirt. "Nina, what has he done to you?!" Frodo cupped her chin so she faced him, although his touch was gentle and light.  
  
"He . . . He made me . . . he tried to . . ." she stuttered.  
  
Frodo held her hands and found they were shaking. "Tried to . . . rape you?" he gulped.  
  
Nina shook her head. "He wanted to sleep with me, but his intentions were not rape. I just panicked on how forceful I have found him to be. He made me say I loved him, he made me promise not to speak of you in front of him again"  
  
"Why?" Frodo frowned.  
  
"Because he says that I talk too much of you . . ."  
  
"Nina, you shouldn't" Frodo sighed. "It'll increase his suspicions . . . do you want that?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "I want to have a proper relationship with you Frodo; I want to speak out to everyone that we are in love. I'm sick and tired of pretending!"  
  
"Then so be it," Frodo answered, with a smile.  
  
"But we can't . . ." Nina added quietly. "Portia said . . . well Papa might . . ."  
  
"I'm sick and tired of pretending too Nina!" Frodo called. "This is about me also!"  
  
"Yes! Yes I know! That's why we can't! I don't know what Papa would do to you, I don't want you to face terrible things again . . . please, Frodo, wait a little longer. I'm as desperate as you to admit to others . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouted" he whispered, kissing her softly. "I just can't stand it . . . knowing that you are now living with him, and just as you said, he tried to kiss you . . ."  
  
She smiled gently and put her hand to his cheek. "I sharn't let him," she whispered. "Besides . . . he can't do anything to us now"  
  
"Why not?" Frodo frowned. Nina looked down, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Well . . . he intends to place a child within me, but that has already been done . . ."  
  
"Nina," Frodo started. "Are you telling me . . .?"  
  
Nina nodded her head, a slight smile on her lips. "I'm pregnant Frodo. And it is your child that's within me; it cannot be anyone else's"  
  
Frodo's eyes widened as he hugged her. "A child?!" he gasped. "Nina that means we must leave . . . as soon as the child is born, we must go. You cannot travel in your condition . . . you need medical attention here where there are doctors. As soon as our child is born I promise you we shall leave. We just have to figure out what to do until then . . ." 


	18. Stranger in the Shadows

Chapter Seventeen  
  
News of the pregnancy shocked Holly, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Rose . . . mostly because they weren't expecting it, mostly because they knew that they had fallen deeper into the situation.  
  
"And how do you plan to hide the fact that you are pregnant?" Rose felt the urge to ask . . . after all, it was the best question.  
  
Nina looked to Frodo. "Well . . . I guess we should pretend its Friado's . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . . hmm . . ." Rose looked at them as she seated herself beside Samwise. "And what about Friado? What reason does he have to believe that the child is his?"  
  
Nina looked to Rosie as Frodo gulped. Truth, it hurts.  
  
"Well . . ." Nina began.  
  
"Well nothing!" Holly snorted. "I've been waiting for this day for years! And here it comes! My best friend Nina Roper is pregnant! And what better father is there than Frodo?! None I tell you! And I shall tell you something else; no Broadbeam is ruining our happiness!" Holly waved her folk around, pointing it around the breakfast table.  
  
"It's not a simple as that" Frodo said to his cousin.  
  
"Aye Mr Frodo, aye" Sam sighed. "Rosie is right; there is no way we can get over this ere matter. No, I think we should tell this Broadbeam, before somebody else does."  
  
Nina's eyes widened in terror. "No!" she called.  
  
"Nina, please, we must" Frodo looked at her, his sapphire eyes soft and gentle.  
  
"But," Nina stuttered and looked to Holly for support.  
  
"It would be better that way . . ." the young Brandybuck answered. "I'm sorry Nina, I know you may think that I'm not being a good friend to you, but . . . what else is there to do?!"  
  
"Run away?" Pippin suggested.  
  
"And where do they go?!" Merry called. "Especially in Nina's condition, travelling is off the list!"  
  
"Telling Friado is the only option" Holly said quietly, looking to her cousin. "Bilbo would suggest the same, Frodo"  
  
"Yes, he would" Frodo agreed. "Nina, they're right, we must go and see Friado, the sooner the better."  
  
"And what do we say?!"  
  
"The truth"  
  
"The truth?! And you think that'll make it all better?!" Nina stood up, tears filling her eyes. She thought everything would be perfect now she was to have Frodo's baby, she thought they would be together for definite now . . . but no, a Broadbeam must have the truth, the Broadbeam must have the advantage of ruining what life she had left, the Broadbeam was going to get the chance of making her miserable.  
  
"Nina, Nina please . . ." Holly said. "Shouting won't make it better either"  
  
"But what will make it better?!" the tears ran freely down her cheeks.  
  
"The truth"  
  
"Oh! Bother the truth! Bother the Broadbeams! It's all their fault!" Nina sobbed as she turned on her heal and ran out. She didn't even look back as she ran and ran through Hobbiton market, ignoring the frowned expressions of other Hobbits.  
  
Nina ran through the woods and up the hill, slipping a few times as she cried harder. She slumped down against the tree, puling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She hid her face in her knees and cried.  
  
She felt the figure sit beside her and pull her into an embrace. She knew immediately who, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Nina, please don't cry . . ." Frodo whispered, stroking her curls.  
  
"Why?" she sniffed. "He's already ruined it all"  
  
"Come on," Frodo said, lifting her chin she could look at him. "We can get through this . . ."  
  
"No, no we can't. You heard them all in there. It's impossible. And I know that we have to tell Friado, it's just that . . . that"  
  
Frodo kissed her gently. "It may seem impossible . . . but that doesn't mean it is impossible. Everyone thought that a hobbit could not contempt with the will of Sauron . . . well; Sam, Pippin, Merry and I proved them all wrong didn't we. All of Sharkey's men thought that we hobbits could not defeat them . . . and we did. We just need strong feelings - hope, faith, love . . . we can get through anything"  
  
Nina smiled, silent tears still falling as Frodo kissed them away gently. "We can even get through telling Friado. But not yet" he whispered. "Let's enjoy our news for a while longer" he out his hand to her stomach and caressed it lightly.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" he smiled, nuzzling her neck. "I always will . . . remember that"  
  
Nina smiled and hugged him tightly . . . the two lovers so into one another at that moment in time, that they did not notice a figure hidden behind the trees, seeing and hearing all . . . 


	19. Behind The Eyes

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Friado Broadbeam stomped around his new house - his soon-to-be-wife again not in sight. And he knew exactly the reason why . . .  
  
The rage and anger were pressing to be released from him . . . he hated being 'second best' and most of all, he hated pretending to be something he isn't . . . a well brought up hobbit.  
  
All his life, he was second best . . . his elder brother was so perfect, so wonderful. He had found the prettiest lass in the North Farthing and married her. Papa was so proud.  
  
'Why can't you be like your brother Friado?! Why must you go out and drink, cause mayhem and dislike all? Why can't you find a pretty lass to marry?! And by god, you shall . . . we shall move to the South farthing where no one knows of your nonsense; why, my good friend Meruda Roper lives there and has three daughters. You shall choose one to be your bride, and change your attitude for the good of your family' Friabo Broadbeam had said one day.  
  
And Friado had accepted that his life was in a terrible state . . . all he saw through his eyes was the bottom of an Ale mug. He had agreed to his father's wishes and set about a new lifestyle, away from ale, away from mayhem. He was going to show his father that he could be first best after all. And he was going to marry Nina, no Baggins could stop that.  
  
His mind whiled around in long circles . . . the situation he was in. His fiancé was pregnant, but by god, he was not going to lose her or the baby. This could be *his* baby. He could *make* it into a Broadbeam, Nina would have to go along with it, for she would know the consequences. And that Baggins would never see the child.  
  
Baggins. Friado swore one day he would pay for everything . . . one day . . . but not yet, no, the baby was the main priority . . . and Nina, she was to be his bride no matter what had happened. He wasn't going to be second best again just because she had been having an affair . . . no, he was going to show his father that he could do it - he could be first best.  
  
She would have to be punished . . . but was he willing to let all the rage take over?! It had taken over his mind . . . but his fist remained calm. He wouldn't let the blood pressure rise . . . he wouldn't let the temper take over his future happiness.  
  
Happiness. What was there in happiness now? His fiancé had been having an affair . . . all along. His fiancé was pregnant to somebody else. Not him. His dream of being a father was ruined . . .  
  
No, no, he went on in his mind. The child *can* be mine. It can by force. But how to force Nina . . . who's to say what she would do.  
  
Threat, yes, threat is the only way. A threat, she cannot answer back to, a threat that will frighten her. Yes, the child shall definitely be mine . . . I'll be first best . . . that scheming brother has not had his first born yet . . . papa and mama shall be proud, I'll be first best . . . it's perfect!  
  
An evil smile spread itself across his lips . . . an idea had formed in his mind. All would be perfect, absolutely perfect . . . 


	20. Helpless

Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Frodo asked as he grasped Nina's hand.  
  
"I'll be fine," Nina smiled. "What can go wrong?"  
  
Frodo cocked his eyebrows at her, as if in a jokingly way. "Well . . . someone may try to steal my girl . . ."  
  
"They'll have a hard time!" Nina chuckled, kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"If Friado tries anything, anything at all that you don't like, just . . ." Frodo closed his eyes as he stuttered helplessly. "Just, come to me"  
  
"I will," she whispered. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"As usual" he rolled his eyes as she gave him one final kiss.  
  
"I think I better go," she smiled as she pulled away. "I think Friado is already suspicious enough"  
  
With one final wave, Nina turned and walked back aimlessly through the dim streets of Hobbiton. Like nearly every moment of the day, Nina felt nauseous. Of course, what else was she to expect if she was pregnant?! But it was Rose who discovered Nina's pregnancy after Nina was sick numerous of times and felt not right. After the discovery, Nina only felt happy about it all.  
  
As she approached her new home, she drew in a deep breath. She only wanted to run far away but knew she couldn't. As she opened the front door, she was shocked to find she was greeted with her mother and father rushing up to her, kissing her cheeks, hugging her and telling her how proud they were.  
  
"P - Proud of w-what?" she stuttered, frowning as Friado looked at her from across the room; his gaze piercing.  
  
"The baby of course!" Lilla Roper hugged her again. "I just knew it Nina! I knew you'd be the first to have our little grand daughter!"  
  
Brealla and Friabo Broadbeam were there too, sending off congratulations and Brealla wept as she hugged her son. Nissa squealed with excitement as she hugged her sister.  
  
"Any names as yet?!" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Um . . . well . . . no, not yet" Nina stuttered again, wondering how? Where? How did they know . . . ?  
  
Portia looked at her from across the room, Friagrin and Sogrin joking amongst themselves and whispering.  
  
"This calls for a toast!" Meruda said, handing out glasses to everyone as they held them up. "To my precious Nina and her Friado! And also to the new addition to the Broadbeams!"  
  
"Here, here!" everyone chorused . . . all except Friado and herself, Nina thought.  
  
"To our grandson or granddaughter!" Friabo added. "I wish Friado and Nina all the happiness in the world . . . I know they will make perfect parents!"  
  
'No,' Nina thought. 'This isn't happening. How do they know about the baby?! And it shall not be a Broadbeam, it's a Baggins . . . how do they know . . . ? Everything is wrong . . . '  
  
She looked up as Friado walked towards her. "Yes," he said in response to his father. "Everything will be just fine now" he never took his ice cold gaze away from Nina and it scared her . . . "Everything shall be perfect" he added, in a quiet whisper to her.  
  
Nina looked down, something was going terribly wrong here . . .  
  
Friado moved away as Portia walked towards her sister.  
  
"It's his isn't it?" Portia whispered as everyone else laughed and talked amongst one another.  
  
"What?" Nina sighed.  
  
"It's Frodo's baby isn't it?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"A lot" Portia answered. "Does Frodo know?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And what were you planning to do about it?! How is it that Friado knows?!"  
  
"I don't know! I thought you told him!"  
  
"Me?! Why should I carry such information and then pass it on to Friado?! I do not know how he knows, but I think he knows everything about you and Frodo Baggins. He didn't seem in the best of moods when he told the news"  
  
Nina sighed. "Then I suppose he knows everything"  
  
"What are you going to do, is the question?"  
  
"Leave him"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, he would not want a cheating wife . . . he'll have to let me go now"  
  
"Nina that is cruel! Besides if that is the case, then why has he called all of us round, explaining that the baby is *his*?!"  
  
"Can you just leave me alone?!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please???"  
  
"Nina, just listen to yourself! You act as though it is not a big deal . . . but I have news for you . . . it *is* a big deal. And now there's a little baby involved, you are going to have to be careful. A lot more careful"  
  
Nina put a hand to her stomach protectively as Portia excused herself. One again, Portia had to come over, say her piece and threats, then walk away to make her think about it. Sometimes Nina wanted to ring her neck, though, she knew Portia was right.  
  
//  
  
After the rest of the guests had left, Nina planted herself down on the couch, exhausted. Friado closed the door a little too harshly and turned to her.  
  
"Well, well," he said, walking towards her. "A baby"  
  
Nina looked at him. "W-where did you get that idea?"  
  
"I was told about it" he answered, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Well, not exactly *told* I overheard a couple talking about it. Very cute young couple I must say. Though they seemed to be whispering . . . as though they weren't *meant* to be on that hill together."  
  
"Look Friado, I-" tears of fright crept up in Nina's eyes as Friado continued to walk towards her slowly.  
  
"All those times I thought you were with friends. You weren't. You where with *him*"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"You just ran off to see him. And I bet those friends of yours knew too . . . well, we'll soon set that right"  
  
"What are you going to do to them?!" Nina choked as more tears fell.  
  
"Nothing . . . yet. We're going to have our baby and get married . . . darling" he grinned, an evil grin.  
  
"Please . . . leave them alone -"  
  
Before she could utter another plea, Friado went red with anger and smacked her hard across the cheek. He grasped her chin and made her face him.  
  
"We'll take care of everything, you little whore. We're going to live happily together, you got it?!"  
  
Nina nodded quickly, her breathing hard and fast.  
  
"You go near that Baggins again . . . and I'll kill him. I'll make sure he suffers. You got it whore?!"  
  
Nina nodded again as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom, throwing her down hard on the bed.  
  
"And as for our baby . . ." he started, climbing on top of her, holding her down. "Well . . . we best make it officially a Broadbeam . . ."  
  
"No," Nina gasped as he started kissing her harshly. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Quiet, you little whore!" Friado shook her violently. "You make another sound and you'll know about it . . ."  
  
She was too scared to protest . . . too scared to do anything at all but let him do that to her . . . and no one was there to help this time. 


	21. A Close Shave

Chapter Twenty  
  
Frodo stood at the window of Bag End, his arms folded as he gazed out. Rose sighed as she sat down beside Holly - both of them looking worried.  
  
"Where is Nina?!" Frodo exclaimed. "Has no one seen her?!"  
  
Holly looked to Frodo with a shrug. "I saw her last night, in the marketplace . . . with him"  
  
"I haven't seen her in five days," Frodo sighed. "Is she avoiding me?!"  
  
"Five days?!" Holly called, unbelievably.  
  
"Don't you think that strange?"  
  
"Yes, and what is stranger, is that last night, she gave me no signs of a happy greeting. No 'Hello's' or 'Goodbye' nor even a smile"  
  
Frodo let out a huff of air. "I can't help but worry . . ."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Rose assured them both. "If she was out in the market place with Friado -"  
  
"That is the point" Holly sighed. "He was with her, probably controlling her."  
  
"Maybe he found out she was pregnant" Pippin yawned from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Oh don't talk nonsense!" Holly snorted. "I'm sure he'd do something terrible if he knew"  
  
"Or maybe not . . ." Merry added. "Why not go round there to see her? No one has thought of that yet"  
  
"I'll go" Frodo offered.  
  
"Bad idea, very bad!" Holly shook her head, standing beside him. "Especially if you are going alone. No, I'll go with you . . . and *I'll* knock on the door. If Friado does know something then its best you stay out of the way"  
  
"Fine, fine" Frodo rolled his eyes almost in annoyance. "Let's go,"  
  
And so they walked down the streets, Frodo keeping his eyes on the Roper household as they past it.  
  
"Relax" Holly smiled, tapping her hand on his arm. "She'll be fine,"  
  
"I'm not too sure," he admitted. "I wish I knew what was going on here . . ."  
  
"And that's where we're going, to find out" Holly smiled again. "I'm sure Nina's fine - she's a strong girl, she can get through anything, trust me"  
  
"Is that a good idea?" he managed a little joke at his cousin's expense.  
  
Holly chuckled. "You wait Mr Baggins; the next joke shall be on you!" They turned a final corner and Holly pulled Frodo behind the bushes. She parted the leaves with her hand and showed him the house.  
  
"There it is, Nina's new home"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Frodo sighed. "Very homely"  
  
"Not really" Holly shrugged, trying to make him feel better. "You should see the inside . . . tacky!"  
  
"Can we go now?!"  
  
"No, you stay here Mr Baggins"  
  
"What?! Did it cross you mind that I'd actually * want* to see Nina?!"  
  
"It's crossed my mind, yes," Holy smirked, having got Frodo in the joke. "But we need to keep you away from the Big Bad Wolf" she added.  
  
"Ok, ok, but at least get Nina out here so I can see her?!"  
  
"I'll think about it," Holly winked with a smirk as Frodo rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"You'll pay Holly Brandybuck"  
  
"Not if you get there first" She went to stand up but sat back down quickly as the front door opened. Holly and Frodo looked through the bushes as Friado opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
"And don't you dare try to run!" he yelled back into the house. Holly and Frodo exchanged frowned expressions then watched Friado lock the door, mumbling to himself as he turned and walked the other way.  
  
"What in hells bells is going on?!" Holly whispered. "Stay there" she told Frodo.  
  
"No way," he called, standing up. "Friado's gone . . . I need to see Nina"  
  
The two hobbits rushed up to the front door and began pounding on it with their fists.  
  
"Nina?!" they both called. "It's us! We've come! Open the door!"  
  
They heard footsteps rush to the door and try to open it.  
  
"I can't," a weak female voice called back through the door. "He's locked it"  
  
"Nina?!" Holly frowned, worry ness filling her cheeks. "What's going on?! Is there another way we can get in?"  
  
"The kitchen window is open" she answered weakly. "Around the back . . ."  
  
Without further hesitation, they both ran around the back and found the open window. Frodo lifted Holly so she could climb through, then he followed.  
  
"Nina!?" Holly's eyes widened as she took one look at her friend. She looked worn out; her hair all fizzed up . . . this wasn't the Nina Roper she knew.  
  
Frodo was next to be shocked. The look on his face was unbearable as he gathered her up in his arms as she sobbed.  
  
"What has he done to you?!" Holly cried as unshed tears started appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing . . ." she wept. She didn't want them to know . . .  
  
"Don't lie to us Nina! Look at you! Why has he locked you in here?!"  
  
"Because he knows everything" she admitted. "About the baby, about the secret place, about where I went when I kept running off. About us . . ." she looked at Frodo as he kissed her gently, not wanting to leave her here.  
  
"How?" he asked quietly, still in shock.  
  
"He was listening in on us Frodo . . . on the hill . . . he's told everyone the baby is his, he still wants to marry me. And he said if I go near you again . . . he'll kill you . . . I can't allow that to happen. I don't want you to go through torture again . . ."  
  
"It's not about me - what's he been doing to you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nina, don't lie to us . . ." Holly warned. "Look at you; you're shaking like a leaf"  
  
"I'm fine . . . I just . . ."  
  
"You don't look fine" Frodo tilted her chin up so she could face him. "We're getting you out of here"  
  
"No, Frodo, you need to go, before . . . before he comes back" she put her hand to his cheek pleadingly.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here"  
  
"But you have too . . . if he comes home and finds I'm gone, he'll know where to find me. You two need to go"  
  
"Nina, you would tell us if he's hurt you . . .?" Holly asked.  
  
"I would tell you, just, I don't want him to hurt you. He's angry, riddled with jealousy. Please . . . I don't want him to find you both here"  
  
Holly sighed. "Okay, we'll go, but we'll be back to check on you"  
  
Nina forced a smile. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
They all let out gasps when they heard someone at the front door put a key into the locks.  
  
"It's Friado!" Nina gasped. "Quick, quick get out of the window! Hurry!"  
  
"We will, distract him!" Holly called back giving her friend a quick hug. "I'll come back for you," Frodo whispered, kissing her quickly before following Holly out of the window. "Love you" he called back.  
  
"Me too" Nina ran into the hallway - Friado stood there, bags of groceries.  
  
"Well, now I know you can be trusted on your own in the house"  
  
"Yes Friado"  
  
"I haven't seen that Baggins around, good thing too . . ."  
  
"Yes Friado"  
  
"Here, brought some groceries . . . you can cook me something up for dinner, isn't that what wives do"  
  
She followed him into the kitchen, but stopped dead when he laid eyes on the wide open window.  
  
"What's that?" he looked at her.  
  
"Well . . . I was hot, so I opened the window for some air"  
  
"Hmm . . ." he narrowed his eyes as he set the bags on the side. "For a moment there I thought you were trying to run away again.  
  
"No," she gasped. "You'd find me"  
  
"So I would" he added. "Now," he kissed her quickly. "Cook me something nice"  
  
As he walked out, Nina let out a huff of air. That was a close shave . . . 


	22. Check Up

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Holly fiddled with her fingers desperately . . . it had only been a day since she saw Nina locked up in the house and she wasn't too sure that Nina was telling the whole truth. She knew her friend more than Nina knew . . . she knew when Nina was hiding something.  
  
She walked aimlessly towards the Roper's house, putting on fake smiles to passers-by and short, meaningless waves. Across the road she saw Merry, Pippin, Friagrin and Sogrin talking and laughing amongst themselves . . . but then again, they had no idea of what she and Frodo had discovered at the house.  
  
Frodo had been up all night, worrying . . . and Holly had listened and tried assuring him that she was fine, thought she wasn't too sure herself. Why would he lock her up like that?! And if he had threatened to kill Frodo, surly had must have given Nina some sort of punishment . . .  
  
Holly pressed all those thoughts out of her mind, not bearing to even think an ounce of what he might have done. She wondered if Nina's family knew what was going on, and that was the reason she knocked on their front door that morning.  
  
"Hullo Holly!" Lilla Roper welcomed her. "Surely you should know by now that Nina is not living here anymore . . . she's on the other side of Hobbiton with Friado"  
  
"Yes," Holly answered. "I wanted to speak with Portia . . . if she is available?"  
  
"Why, yes she is," Lilla stepped back so Holly could enter. "And I'm sure you've heard the fantastic news . . . my daughter is pregnant"  
  
"Yes, I heard" Holly forced a smile. "Though, I never quite expected it so soon, at first Nina did seem quite . . . hesitant to speak to Friado. Surely you sensed that she never liked the idea of marriage when it was not her choice?"  
  
"Oh yes, we knew" Lilla sighed. "She would talk nonsense of him and such things. I guess she has finally decided to co-operate . . . or maybe, she fell in love with him in the end"  
  
"Nina has always been one to talk of love and romance . . . although her views on Friado never made me to believe that could fall for him"  
  
Lilla frowned and then raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Holly? Is Friado Broadbeam not good enough for my girl?"  
  
"Well . . . now that brings me to the point, I-"  
  
"Because we believe he is an excellent suitor for my daughter; he's very handsome, wealthy, kind, honest . . . what more in a hobbit could a lass ask for?" Lilla rambled on as she interrupted, too caught up in the whole suitor thing for her to understand what was good and what wasn't.  
  
"Maybe there's more to Mr Broadbeam than that"  
  
"If you wish to see Portia . . . or ever be in this household again, I suggest you hold your tongue. A little bit of advice there Holly . . . if there is such gossip going around Hobbiton then I shall have Meruda sort it out. I cannot believe the cheek of those gossipers! We all get so happy that everything is working out fine and then they start to waggle their tongues!"  
  
"No, Mrs Roper, believe me, there's been no gossiping on your expenses"  
  
"Then where, pray tell, did you get such silly thoughts into your mind?" she put her hands on her hips, and Holly decided that maybe talking to Lilla was not a good idea. Portia, on the other hand, knew about Nina sneaking off to see Frodo . . .  
  
"N-no where Mrs Roper, I was just worried about Nina that's all . . . perfectly natural, I am her best friend . . ."  
  
"Well," Lilla sighed. "As we are her family, leave the worrying to us!"  
  
Holly gave a smile before turning to Portia's room.  
  
"Portia?" she called out. Portia entered her room for the privy and looked at the young Brandybuck knowingly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, in a not-so-friendly tone.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Holly answered, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nina"  
  
"Well, there's a surprise!" Portia rolled her eyes in mock sarcasm. "What has she done now?"  
  
"Nothing," Holly helped herself to sit on the bed, beside Portia. "It's more like what Friado may have done"  
  
Portia turned her face to her, her eyebrow raised. "Oh, I take it you mean the pregnancy . . . yes, well, I suppose he knows everything Nina's done with that, that Baggins"  
  
"Done talk like that about Frodo in that tone, there's no need for it" Holly said, getting a little angry that Portia would blame Frodo over this.  
  
"Oh yes there is, Nina would be in this mess if he hadn't-"  
  
"Fallen in love with her" Holly finished. "And you must have known that Nina has been in love with him for years. I'm happy they finally confessed it to one another . . . although the timing was rather, late"  
  
"Well, that's their problem" Portia answered. "Nina's engaged to Friado and there's nothing they can do about it . . . I'm surprised Friado has not done anything about it, he's just carrying on, telling everyone it's his baby. Now *that* is a kind gentlehobbit. He knows it would crush Mama and Papa if they found out Nina had an affair . . . I have total respect for Friado, a true gentlehobbit"  
  
"I'm not sure that he is what you say" Holly sighed. "In fact I am very sure . . ."  
  
"Pardon?" she inquired.  
  
"Yesterday, Frodo and I were worried, we hadn't seen Nina in over five days . . . so I decided to take Frodo to see her at the house, make sure everything was alright. As soon as we got there, we spied on Friado. He looked really angry and kept mumbling and shouting stuff to someone in the house, just before he left the house, he locked the door as though he was keeping some poor caged animal in there. It was Nina . . . oh; you should have seen her Portia. She looked old and ragged and completely worn out and exhausted. I've never seen her more relieved to see me and Frodo . . . she jumped in his arms and cried and cried. But when I asked her what Friado had done, she told us that he had told everyone the baby is his and that he had threatened to kill Frodo if she went near him again"  
  
"Again, I do not blame him" Portia answered, though, she looked a little frightened and distraught by the news Holly had just laid upon her.  
  
"There's more," Holly said. "She told me he hadn't done a thing to her, but I've known her years Portia, I know when she's been keeping something from me. I could see it in her eyes. And from the way I'd heard him yelling at her, I can only assume he's forced something on her . . . like . . . forcing her to sleep with him . . ."  
  
"Rape?! Oh don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"How can you be sure?!" Holly called. "You weren't there, you didn't see her! I almost wish I hadn't gone . . . she wasn't the Nina Roper I knew!"  
  
"And she wouldn't be like this if Frodo hadn't come along!"  
  
"Don't blame Frodo! He's done nearly everything possible to help her, make her happy and protect her! I've never seen Nina so happy before . . . despite what your family has been doing to her life. I'm glad they are together but Friado is forcing them apart! It shouldn't be this way . . . please Portia, just go to see her, then you'll understand how miserable and ill she looks. Frodo is so concerned and worried and I can't assure him until I know that you have been to see her"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because somehow, in my mind, something is telling me that only you can get us out of this . . . only you can help us"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had refused to go, but something had somehow led her to Friado's house. Portia let out a huff of air, not really wanting to go and see. But Holly's words were stuck in her mind. No way would she help Frodo be with Nina . . . how could Holly be so absurd?! Portia was going to stay true to her family wishes; Portia was going to get her suitor and marry him and make her family happy.  
  
When Friado knocked on the door, Portia saw he was wearing a smile.  
  
"Why, Miss Portia!" He said in his usual way, kissing her hand. "Are you here to see your beautiful sister?"  
  
"Yes I am," Portia smiled as he led her into the room.  
  
"I'm afraid Nina is not looking her best today . . . the pregnancy is certainly taking its toll on her sleeping and resting. It is on mine too but it really does not bother me. I know it is part of the package when you are about to become a father - or should I say, the most happiest man in Middle Earth"  
  
"Yes," Portia said, then stopped when she saw Nina walk into the room, the exact description Holly gave of her. She looked tired, ragged and much older than she was.  
  
"Dearest, get our guest some tea" Friado said sweetly.  
  
Nina looked to her elder sister as though she was giving some sort of silent plea. But turned around and walked back into the kitchen, not a word escaping her lips.  
  
"She does look rather ill . . ." Portia said silently.  
  
"Ah, believe me it shall pass" Friado said happily. "All pregnancies seem to go this way"  
  
"Shouldn't she be resting, instead of waiting on me, making my tea and things like that?"  
  
"Well," Friado paused. "She says she wants to work, be a good wife is what she wants to be. I suppose she is a true Roper, you know, doing what your father wishes. And I respect her choices"  
  
"But if you really cared, you'd make her rest"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Friado pretended to think, then gasped in horror. "Oh yes Miss Portia! How unforgiving of me! Nina! Nina!" he called her back.  
  
Nina stood in the doorway, a black expression on her.  
  
"Come, come, sit beside me, you should not be doing such a thing in your condition!"  
  
Nina aimlessly walked and sat beside him in silence. Portia frowned. Holy was right, this wasn't her sister . . .  
  
"So, Nina," Portia started. "How is the baby?"  
  
Nina just nodded.  
  
"Your stomach is beginning to bulge! You won't need to wear those fancy dresses no more"  
  
Nina just put a hand to her stomach protectively as Friado rambled on about how fantastic the birth would be and he even suggested some names.  
  
"Well, it *seems* all is well" Portia stood up as Nina looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"It is, it is" Friado conclude, leading her to the door. "And please, come round again whenever you can! Bring your family also!"  
  
"Nina?" Portia called to her sister. "Holly Brandybuck and Frodo Baggins have been asking about you"  
  
Nina stood up as if automatically. Friado cleared his throat.  
  
"There's no need for it" he said simply. "Tell them she is fine and we do not need their company. Ciao!"  
  
"Goodbye," Portia frowned as she stepped outside and the door closed. Something strange was going on here . . . 


	23. Escape, Truth, and no more Secrets

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
(Seven months later)  
  
Seven months of torture went by in the Shire. The Ropers and the people of Hobbiton grew more and more excited as the approach of the birth was soon to arrive. But for Nina, Frodo, Holly, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rose . . . the situation was too much to bear.  
  
And it had been a living nightmare for the past seven months . . . an endless circle of sneaking around, quick check up's, kisses, hugs . . . it was soon going to drive them all insane.  
  
"We're going to have to do something soon" Sam sighed, pulling out his pipe. Rose didn't even scold him.  
  
"I don't think I can take this much longer" Frodo added. "What kind of gentlehobbit am I?! Leaving her with him all this time . . . and he's probably been doing things to her that she's too scared to tell me about. I don't deserve her if I behave like this. I promised her I'd take her away and marry her . . ."  
  
"Look, Frodo, we all wish we could have done something . . . I've tried talking to the Ropers, I've tried talking to Portia but they won't do anything, they still believe Friado is this wonderful gentlehobbit . . ."  
  
"And he's not, and we all know it" Rose sighed, sitting down beside Samwise. "And I for one am not going to watch him raise Frodo's baby"  
  
Frodo paused before he added anything, he just stared out of the window sighing.  
  
"Look," Holly spoke up. "We can't live like this for the rest of our lives now can we?! These past seven or eight months have been driving me up the wall and I'm sick and tired of sneaking around there and avoiding the Broadbeams. We're going to do this now, we're going to go to the Roper's and tell them EVERYTHING!"  
  
"And is that really a good idea sis?" Merry said. "Go around there and tell them everything just like that?" he clicked his fingers. "You think they'll be happy about all this?! Do you think they'd just let Frodo have her?!"  
  
"Merry, all I'm bothered about is getting her away from that poor excuse of a hobbit. He's not even fit enough to live in filth, no, he deserves worse than that"  
  
"Holly's right" Frodo turned around. "I'm sick and tired of this and I promised her that we'd end all this sneaking around . . . if anyone wants to come with Holly and I to the Roper's . . . they are more than welcome to"  
  
Everyone, in unison stood up.  
  
"I'm coming," Merry said enthusiastically. "I don't want no Broadbeam's going near my cousin or my sister"  
  
Frodo smiled to all his friends and thanked them more. No other friend would go through all this for him.  
  
Just then, as if from no where, a knock was at the door.  
  
"Hopefully it's a Roper" Rose mumbled, walking to open the door. It was. Nina Roper stood there, tears streaked down her face. "Nina?!" Rose gasped.  
  
"Nina?!" Everyone else leapt up and rushed to the door.  
  
"Come in, come in," Rose helped her in the house, almost glad to see her. Rose never did go around to the Broadbeams to check on her.  
  
Frodo couldn't believe that she was stood there right in front of him. He hugged her tightly and sat her down beside him, admiring her big, round stomach where their baby was growing.  
  
"Nina . . .?" Holly started, choking back tears, trying to keep strong for her friend. "Nina, where's Friado?"  
  
"At my parent's house," she answered weakly. "He forgot to lock the door, I guess"  
  
"And he didn't see you as you past the house?!"  
  
"No, I would not be stupid enough to let him catch me. I think he trusts me not to leave the house, because he knows that I know what he wants to do to Frodo . . ." she paused, as Frodo held her tighter against him. "I don't want him to hurt you Frodo, but I had to see you . . . I've missed you all so much and I couldn't bear it in that wretched house anymore."  
  
"It's okay," Frodo stroked her hair as she started sobbing again. "You stay here; we aren't letting then take you away again"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to tell them everything Nina. No more sneaking around . . . you and Frodo can marry and raise the child together . . . no more secrets" Holly added, trying to sound merry and happy. Everyone smiled along.  
  
"Thank you . . . but, what will they say?"  
  
"They can say what they want to Miss Nina, but in the end, you'll have to marry Mr Frodo here" Sam said with a smile.  
  
"But what if Friado . . ."  
  
"He'll have to get past us before he can get to Mr Frodo . . . I would not let that scoundrel in my household disrupting the happiness. He'll never get in here"  
  
"I can't believe you're all doing this for us . . ." Nina answered quietly with a smile. "I'm sure it's a lot of trouble for you"  
  
"Nina, if there is trouble it is not caused by you and Frodo!" Holly let out a chuckle.  
  
"First things first!" Rose called. "You need to get out of that filthy dress! Just what has that Friado Broadbeam been subjecting you to?!"  
  
Rose helped her up and linked her arm with hers. "Come on . . . I have some clean dresses for you to choose from . . . comfy one's at that. Now you are this far pregnant, you'll need something comfy to wear"  
  
Nina smiled gratefully. "Oh thank you Rose, I-"  
  
"No thank you's please!" Rose laughed. "I'll take you to my bedroom where you can change"  
  
Nina smiled back to Frodo quickly before Rose whisked her away.  
  
"There, you see? Told you she'd be fine" Pippin said, sitting back down, more at ease.  
  
"Yeah, suppose," Holly sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Merry frowned.  
  
"Well . . . there's going to be trouble isn't there?"  
  
"As I said Miss Holly, no Broadbeam is getting through my front door to cause mayhem" Sam said.  
  
"What was that?!" Frodo leapt up as a scream came out from the bedroom.  
  
"That was Nina" Merry said, but everyone had already leapt up and burst through the bedroom door.  
  
There was Nina, laid out on the bed, looking in pain and sweating tremendously. Rose was next to her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"What's happening?!" Frodo called, rushing to her side.  
  
"She's in labour" Rose declared. "I want everyone out except Frodo and Holly"  
  
Sam, Pippin and Merry obeyed.  
  
"Right," Rose rolled up her dress sleeves. "Let's get this baby delivered."  
  
"W-what?" Holly stammered. "Don't we need a real doctor?"  
  
"Don't worry, I have delivered quite a few babies in the past, this one shall be no exception. However, Holly, I need you to help me"  
  
"W-what? Me? I don't know anything about birthing babies!"  
  
"I'll tell you what to do okay?! But you need to relax. Just relax now Nina, come on, Frodo's with you. Frodo, you need to hold her hand and comfort her best as you can. I've got nothing to ease the pain"  
  
"Can't you get a doctor who has something to help the pain?"  
  
"There's no time, this baby wants to come out now . . . Come on, Nina, it'll be alright soon, just push for me okay?"  
  
"Come on, it'll be over soon . . ." Frodo stroked her hair and held her close, trying to soothe her as bet he could.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Meruda, I do believe that if we move the wedding to about . . . a week after the birth, everything shall be in order"  
  
"A week? You love my daughter so much don't you?"  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present" Friado grinned.  
  
"Well, we will need to sort out the ceremony, the guests, the food, the dress, the cake . . . that's an awful amount of planning Friado" Meruda didn't look too sure.  
  
"Yes, but . . . why not invite any hobbit who wishes to attend? As for the food, well, I shall leave that in the hands of your lovely wife. She makes the most delightful buffets I have ever eaten. And I'm sure Portia could pick out a lovely dress - your eldest daughter has a lovely taste in items such as those"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Meruda thought for a while. "Well you seem to have it all arranged in the meantime"  
  
"Well Nina and I want to wed as soon as possible. After all, the sooner the better, right? You have two more daughters to wed off!"  
  
Meruda smiled. "I do believe I am an excellent judge of character Friado Broadbeam. I knew form the moment you walked into my house that you would be a fantastic husband to one of my daughters. I guess Nina was the lucky one"  
  
"That you are, Meruda, that you are. And you have raised all your daughters so well, it was almost impossible for me to choose from such well mannered, well brought up, beautiful young ladies"  
  
"You are a gentlehobbit, your parents must be proud"  
  
Friado let out a chuckle. "I hope I have made them proud"  
  
"I'm sure you have my boy, you've even made me and my good wife proud. Thank you fro making our Nina so happy. We didn't know what the cause for her sudden happiness was when you first came out"  
  
Friado forced a smile. "Yes," he just answered.  
  
Then a sound of a baby crying erupted through Bag End. Meruda and Friado looked to one another, before rushing up to the door, and without even knocking, rushed inside Bag End. Meruda was the first into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, hey, no Broadbeams thank you!" Sam called, but Friado pushed past him and looked at the bed.  
  
Nina looked up wide eyed at her papa and Friado; Frodo tightened his grasp on his new child, looking at Friado coldly.  
  
"Well now!" Meruda called happily, seating beside his daughter. "Nina, darling, you've done it! But couldn't the baby have waited until Friado was there?! No matter!" he chuckled out. "Who delivered the baby?!"  
  
"I did" Rose said quietly, knowing what was to happen very soon. Frodo held out his hand and grasped Nina's protectively . . . there was no way they were going to take his child and his fiancé.  
  
"Boy or girl?!" Meruda was still rambling.  
  
"A girl" Rose answered. "And she's quite healthy for a premature"  
  
"Well, how about that Friado?!" Meruda patted Friado's back. "You have a daughter! Come now Mr Baggins! Do not hog my granddaughter!"  
  
But Frodo would not let her go. Nina shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Meruda held out both hands so he could hold the baby. "Give her to me Mr Frodo! Give her to her granddad!"  
  
Frodo snuggled closer to his daughter.  
  
"Papa, please," Nina pleaded.  
  
"What?! Is it so wrong that I wish to hold my first grand daughter?"  
  
"Just, let Frodo have her . . ."  
  
"No, she should be ion the hands of her father!"  
  
Still, Frodo would not give her up. Friado sighed.  
  
"See, here, give me my daughter"  
  
"She's not yours" Frodo said, looking to Friado with unfriendly eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr Baggins?!" Meruda called.  
  
"Look, Sirs, could you please leave my house" Sam said.  
  
"No, not without my grand child" Meruda said. "Mr Baggins, give me my grand child or I'll have the Sheriffs around to take her by force"  
  
"I'm not giving her to *him*" Frodo answered.  
  
"She should be in the hands of her father!" Meruda yelled impatiently. "Now give her up! She is not yours!"  
  
"She IS in the hands of her father!" Nina screamed, unable to take it anymore.  
  
Everyone froze. Meruda especially.  
  
"Are you telling me that -"  
  
Nina closed her eyes and nodded. "Frodo is her father"  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
"How could you do this to us? You've disgraced our family" Meruda said, shaking from the shock, staring at Nina with angry eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Papa, let me explain"  
  
"You've betrayed us and you've betrayed your fiancé. I cannot imagine the shock he is in right now"  
  
"He knows" Merry blurted out.  
  
Meruda turned to Friado. "You knew Friado?"  
  
Friado nodded. "I wanted this child for my own and I did not want your family to be distraught. I made believe it was mine and my aim was to keep Nina away from him. But in the end it did not work" he glared at Nina, who held onto Frodo's hand tighter. Meruda gasped as the baby opened her eyes; and he could see that they were blue. The eyes she could only have inherited from Frodo . . .  
  
"Papa, I can explain everything," Nina pleaded. "Just please, listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
"You are a disgrace" Meruda said again. "Do not talk to me"  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Let's go, shall we Friado?"  
  
They both turned and left Bag End, leaving only the silence and the soft weeping from Nina.  
  
"I'm sorry," Frodo said, holding her close. "He's wrong"  
  
"We'll leave you two alone" Holly said, ushering Pippin and Merry out of the room. "And he's wrong Nina," she added. Nina just nodded.  
  
"Here," Frodo handed her their baby daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yes," Nina kissed the baby's forehead. "She has your eyes, I see"  
  
"And your nose," Frodo kissed her cheek. "What shall we call her?"  
  
Nina smiled, thinking in thought. "I don't know . . . do you know any Elvish names?"  
  
"Elvish?!" Frodo's blue eyes widened. "I know a lot of Elvish names" he added with a smile. "But none more beautiful than Lömadia"  
  
"Lömadia," Nina kissed her daughter again. "I love it"  
  
"I love you" Frodo kissed her sweetly, a kiss that made her forget nearly everything. "No more secrets," he whispered to her as she smiled and pulled him back for another kiss. 


	24. Lomadia Baggins, A Visitor and an Evil P...

A/N I'm saying thank you again for your reviews! And also, due to requests of killing off Friado and letting Frodo and Nina be together . . . you'll have to be patient and wait and see! You all want a happy ending - and I'm a hopeless romantic anyway so you're gonna get what you want; although in some cases it will be a sad ending too. But hey, if I kill of Friado, will ya all buy me Elijah Wood?! ( hehe, sorry, I am a HUGE fan of his (Duh! As if you couldn't tell by now!) This story will be quite long, I should think . . . and don't get all panicky if, let's say, things don't go to plan again . . . remember! Be patient! ( Thanks again! Love Holly xxx****  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
  
  
Nina awoke feeling more relaxed the next morning. She found Rose in her room, admiring and cooing at Lömadia.  
  
"Ah, good morning, lass" Rose said quietly, turning to face her. "I hope you slept well"  
  
"Best I have had in a long time" Nina answered, gratefully. "I suppose Mama and Papa shall come again today"  
  
"Aye," Rose sighed. "But not to worry, if they start any mishap, I'll have Samwise throw them out. They've caused enough damage already"  
  
"How is Lömadia?" Nina yawned.  
  
"She's doing perfectly fine," Rose smiled. "But I'll call in Mrs Proudfoot later on; we need a midwife to check on her also"  
  
"Where is Holly?"  
  
"Oh, she and Merry and Pippin are in the guest bedrooms. Sam and I slept in Frodo's bedroom last night. Afraid it was a party of bed swapping"  
  
Nina turned her head and smiled at Frodo, who was sleeping peacefully beside her.  
  
"So . . . when do you plan your special day?" Rose asked, whilst rocking the cradle gently, Lömadia stared up at her, curious.  
  
Nina looked at Frodo. "Special day? I'm not sure, because, well . . ."  
  
"Tongues may waggle but we know the full story, so don't let it bother you when the motor mouths out there start gossipin'."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't bother me about that . . . well, you heard my Papa last night"  
  
"And he was wrong Nina, I'm sure he'll understand once you explain"  
  
"But will he let Frodo and I marry?"  
  
"He's got no choice, lass"  
  
Nina shrugged her shoulders, and then let out a laugh when she heard Lömadia squeal in delight as Rose cooed over her. She sat up and slowly got off the bed and walked over to her daughter.  
  
"I don't want you out of that bed for too long," Rose stated. "You were weak last night, before and after the birth. I do not want you to walking around and working while you're this ill."  
  
"Really, Rose, I'm fine"  
  
Rose put her hands on her hips. "You may try to hide things Nina Roper, but you're not getting away with this one! Go on, get back into bed!"  
  
"But can't I at least see my daughter?"  
  
"She'll come to you!" rose pushed Nina back into bed, and the sudden jolts of the bed woke up Frodo.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" Nina chuckled, as Frodo sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Holly poked her nose around the door, and Frodo and Nina looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"What?!" the young Brandybuck enquired, rubbing her eyes, unaware of her hair all stuck up.  
  
"I think the orcs have returned" Frodo commented as Holly sat on the bed, next to his legs.  
  
"Knock it off," she yawned. "I got up early to see if you guys were okay, and this is the thanks I get?! Now, where's my little angel??!"  
  
"She's here" Rose handed Lömadia to Nina, who cradled her gently, kissing her forehead ever minute or so. Frodo groaned as Holly climbed over the top of him to see Lömadia better. The young Brandybuck looked upon the child wide-eyed and completely fascinated. She looked so much like Frodo . . . she had his perfect, elf-like skin and his ocean blue eyes. Holly wagered that this one was going to have one too many suitors asking her hand in marriage when she was a young woman.  
  
"She is too adorable," she looks so much like Elanor did when she was born" she commented, seeing her fair hair. "Maybe Shire folk will look upon her as Lömadia the Fair"  
  
"Yes, just like Elanor" Rose smiled, noticing it too. "I believe this one shall have Nina's golden hair,"  
  
"She already has Frodo's eyes, which I'm very grateful for," Mina smiled as she kissed Frodo's lips. "What other hobbit in the Shire has eyes like his?" Frodo smiled in satisfaction, almost proud.  
  
"Well, she is not leaving this room until she has finished her tweens" Frodo said, kissing her forehead, well trying to reach over Holly at the same time.  
  
"Why's that?" Nina laughed.  
  
"I am already dreading the day she leaves and gets married"  
  
//  
  
Lilla, Portia and Nissa Roper sat dumbfounded in the room, listening to Meruda curse and sigh and nearly explode from anger and rage. Friado Broadbeam stood in the corner of the room, saying not a word, but all could see his was angry and riddled with jealously.  
  
"Nina . . . and Frodo Baggins?" Nissa repeated, shocked. "They had an affair . . .?"  
  
"Yes," Meruda flapped his arms around unbelievably. "Behind our backs, behind Friado's back. And that Baggins only went and got her pregnant now didn't he? That is gentlehobbit-like in my views. He should be put behind bars . . . tortured! He is not fit to raise that child, nor is he fit to be with my daughter! She belongs to Friado, if he will still have her, which I doubt!"  
  
"I still love Nina," Friado spoke up. "And I still want to marry her . . . be the father of our children, but that Baggins has ruined my life . . . how will I get Nina back?"  
  
"Well, she's not staying with that Baggins, that's for sure!" Meruda paced the room, back and forth, back and forth. "You're still engaged to her Friado and you shall marry her, that is if you can find it in your heart to forgive her"  
  
"I will forgive her because I love her," Friado smiled, patting Meruda on the back to calm him. "You have nothing to worry about Meruda, we'll get Nina back, we'll raise that . . . child as a Broadbeam. All we need to do is get that Baggins out of our lives"  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Meruda folded his arms and looked to his wife and daughters. Portia looked away, she knew that she had to do something, but she wanted to remain true to her family. She wasn't going to fall to the same mistake Nina had already done. She was going to marry a rich gentlehobbit and make her parents proud, and carry on the generation.  
  
"Well, report him to the Sheriffs" Friado said simply, his hand around Meruda's shoulders, in some way trying to persuade.  
  
"For what? In the law's case, he has done no wrong"  
  
"Rape," as Friado suggested it, everyone looked at him shocked. Portia spun around and opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out.  
  
"Rape?!" It was Nissa who called out. "But he did not rape her! He wouldn't do that! I do not know him all that well, but Nina used to tell me all the time, years go, what he was like and how much of a gentlehobbit he was! He would not do that! I'm sure! Please don't steep down so low and do such a thing! Surely you can think up something else!"  
  
"It's the only way . . ." Friado looked at Meruda. "If we lock him up for rape, he can't harm our families, he can't break your family's history . . . Nina and I shall marry, have children. We'll all be happy . . ."  
  
Meruda nodded. "Yes . . . that would be a way . . . yes,"  
  
"No, Papa! Don't!" Nissa called.  
  
"Be quiet, child" Lilla said, shaking a little through all the shock of the drama. She was willing to go along with her husband, right or wrong.  
  
"Let's go see the Mayor," Friado suggested. "I want to be with your daughter ever so much Mr Roper. Please, I want to give her a second chance . . . but let's keep this away from my family, they would be distraught if they knew . . ."  
  
"Yes," Meruda answered, as though he were in a trance. "Let's go, not a moment to waste"  
  
//  
  
Frodo couldn't put Lömadia down. He had played with her or most of the morning, and it seemed to be tiring Nina out more than anyone else.  
  
"Let her sleep Frodo!" Holly laughed as Lömadia yawned in his arms, circling her tiny fingers around his index finger.  
  
"I'll still hold her," Frodo commented, seating down on the bed beside Nina.  
  
"Honestly Frodo! The way you are going, you'll still be holding her by the time she's 33!" Nina chuckled.  
  
"Fine by me!" Frodo commented, finally placing Lömadia back into her cradle.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon Mr Frodo," Samwise stepped in. "But Mrs Roper wants to see Miss Nina alone . . ."  
  
Frodo and Holly looked to Nina who just nodded. "Can I see her?"  
  
"We'll go," Holly said, getting up as Lilla entered the doorway and laid eyes on Frodo giving Nina a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll be outside," he said as he passed Lilla. Sam shut the door behind her and Lilla walked over to the cradle. She folded her arms as she looked into it, seeing that beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Name?" Lilla said simply, without even looking up.  
  
"L-Lömadia" Nina bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "It's an Elvish name"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Lilla sighed as she stroked the baby's cheek. Lömadia stirred in her sleep, but did not wake. She let out a baby sigh. Lilla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You always said when you were little that you were going to call your baby Daisy" she commented.  
  
"Mama, I was a little girl back then . . . and opinions change"  
  
"You said you'd call your first baby Daisy or Holly if it was a girl. And Frodo if it was a boy" Lilla continued. Nina bit her lip again at that comment and thought back to when she was a young hobbit playing with Holly Brandybuck . . . and Frodo Baggins. She remembered after a fantastic sunny day of playing, she rushed home screaming to Mama that she could not wait to have her own child and name it Daisy, Holly or Frodo.  
  
"Mama . . . just say what you came to say. Is Papa truly mad?"  
  
Lilla looked away from Lömadia and turned to her daughter. "More upset than mad Nina. Over hundreds of years, the Roper's have followed this ritual . . . their daughters would be given off to the perfect gentlehobbits, chosen by their father. You know the story Nina; you know how your Papa is about this history. But still, you went and had an affair with Frodo Baggins. Tell me, how long have you and Frodo been keeping this secret?"  
  
"A few days before Friado came for the first time . . . so you see Mama, we didn't really have an affair, not really. Only Friado and Papa took me away from my real happiness and presented me with a life I did not want"  
  
"And does Frodo truly love you in that sense that Friado does?"  
  
"No," Nina answered. "Because Friado does not love me at all. He only wants a wife that does all the house chores and makes him a better hobbit than he was. He's using me to make his parents proud and I feel like nothing. But with Frodo . . . it's different. Frodo loves me, and I love him. Friado isn't even a quarter the gentlehobbit Frodo is. I would do anything to keep Frodo and I together, and I'd do more than anything to marry him"  
  
Lilla sat down next to the bed and gave her daughter a smile. "Now I know why you were so happy," she commented.  
  
"So . . . you understand?" Nina's eyes lit up, hoping that finally she was making her family see sense. But her eyes narrowed when Lilla shook her head at her. "Mama?"  
  
"Nina, this doesn't change anything. Friado still wants to marry you, and even raise Lömadia. And your father has accepted Friado's wishes. They want to keep all the business with Frodo secret and you are never to see him again"  
  
Tears sprung from no where and Nina grasped her mothers arm. "No, Mama, please, tell them! Tell them that I'm happy here! Tell Papa I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; please tell them I'm marrying Frodo!"  
  
"That's what they won't accept," Lilla said softly. "I'm sorry child, but, there's nothing we can do about it. You're engaged to Friado still . . . you have no choice"  
  
"Mama . . ." Nina pleaded. "I don't want to . . . I want to break the engagement . . . tell Papa that!"  
  
"You can't Nina, you just can't" Lilla stood up. "They'll be here soon to take you and . . ."  
  
"And what?!"  
  
"Nothing," Lilla gave a weak smile. "You can come back and live with us until the wedding"  
  
Lilla bent over and kissed her daughter's forehead as she cried. "I shall see you soon" she gulped.  
  
Nina looked at her with teary, pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't make me marry him Mama; he's not what you all think he is-"  
  
"He's perfect, whether you think so or not" With that, Lilla turned on her heel and left. 


	25. All The Wrong Charges

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
"I demand that you lock up Frodo Baggins before any more young women are subjected to the torture he gave my fiancé!" Friado banged his fist down on the wooden table, making the Mayor flinch.  
  
"Please, be calm Mr Broadbeam, I am still trying to come to terms with this bombshell," the Mayor replied. "I simply cannot picture Master Baggins doing such a crime to young Miss Roper. I have seen them taking many walks together looking happy and contented. This news shocks me"  
  
"Mr Mayor, I tell you, Master Baggins is a rapist!"  
  
"And the way he saved The Shire from Sharkey's Men . . . we shall always treasure how he helped us . . . even all he had been through. Mr Roper, please, surely you do not believe such a thing?" the Mayor looked to Meruda who looked to Friado.  
  
"Mr Mayor, I try not to believe it but it is true"  
  
The Mayor opened his mouth in shock, just the thought of young Frodo Baggins doing such a thing - it simply wasn't a correct equation. The mayor himself had known Frodo since he was a young hobbit . . . such a kind and thoughtful hobbit he was . . . spending his time out and about, reading and listening to his Uncle Bilbo. Something seriously could be going wrong here, but the Mayor had a job to do now, and the Roper's seemed distraught.  
  
"Tell me," the mayor said. "Where is Miss Nina?"  
  
"She-" Lilla Roper started, but then paused. "She's in bed, nursing a young babe"  
  
"A baby!" The Mayor smiled. "Oh joy! A sweet young baby, why congratulations!"  
  
"That is the thing Mr Mayor, it is not mine . . . though this news must stay between these walls" Friado said quietly.  
  
"Not yours? Whose is it?"  
  
"Master Baggins . . . the rape got her pregnant"  
  
"Oh dear," the mayor wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Poor Miss Nina . . . can she testify?"  
  
"No, I would not Sir, she's still in shock. Just the mention of the word sends her in fits . . . please; she is in the most discomfort"  
  
"But something is still not right . . ." the Mayor enquired. "Master Baggins would not do such a thing . . . he's always been faithful to the town, a true hero, a true gentlehobbit as we all call him. We know he went through some tortured times before he went away to get his scars healed . . . but now, he looks as fit a hobbit as ever I've seen! This still troubles me greatly"  
  
"But you *must* believe," Friado pressed him. "My fiancé is in the greatest of shocks because of him, we wish to marry as soon as possible but I want our wedding to be a happy time. I care or her a lot and I wanted no harm to come to her . . . but I failed in taking the greatest care of her. I feel ashamed and so I want justice done!"  
  
"How do you know it was Frodo Baggins? How can you be sure?"  
  
"She never told me Mr Mayor, she was too scared to tell anybody. But then she had the baby and told me that Frodo was the father"  
  
"Any witnesses?"  
  
"Mr Roper, here" Friado said, bringing Meruda forward. "He was next to me"  
  
"And are these terms true?"  
  
All eyes turned to Meruda, who gulped and looked downwards. "They are true Mr Mayor" he answered at last.  
  
"Right," the Mayor let out a sigh. "Then justice shall be served"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry and Pippin had returned to Brandyhall early that morning, not bothering to wake Holly and take her.  
  
'She gets too cranky in the morning' Merry had explained with a huge yawn. 'She'd start hitting me all the way to Brandyhall!'  
  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam smiled as he walked into the room to see Frodo walking around, admiring his daughter who was laid in his arms.  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful baby in the world Sam?" Frodo smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen a baby as beautiful as that since my Elanor was born" Sam replied, looking into the bundle. "She certainly has inherited your eyes Mr Frodo!"  
  
"As she should," Nina added, walking towards them. "She had to inherit Frodo's eyes to be this beautiful"  
  
"Okay, you may see her! But Elanor! Calm down!" Rose came in, holding Elanor's hand as Elanor dragged her to Lömadia.  
  
"Can I see her Mr Frodo?!" Elanor jumped up and down on the spot happily as Frodo kneeled down in front of her, showing her the baby. "She's beautiful!" the young hobbit gasped. "When can she play with me?!"  
  
"When she can walk and talk which will be months away!" Rose laughed. Elanor pouted. "Look why don't you go with your Papa and Mr Frodo to the market? We need more vegetables"  
  
"More vegetables Rose?" Sam enquired.  
  
"Yes, Nina and I are going to make you all a nice meal for Elevenses. "So, off you all go!"  
  
"But I want to stay with Lömadia Mama" Elanor argued.  
  
"Lömadia needs sleep" Rose hinted. Frodo caught the hint and kissed his daughter's forehead before placing her back into the cradle.  
  
"You can her later" Nina promised. "I'll even let you hold her"  
  
Elanor's face beamed and she tugged on Sam's arm. "Come on Papa! We need to get the vegetables quickly . . . then eat Elevenses quickly so I can hold Lömadia!"  
  
"Patience! Patience!" Sam chuckled. "Will you be joining us Mr Frodo?"  
  
"Yes he will!" Rose said. "Go on, Shoo!"  
  
Frodo kissed Nina quickly before following Sam out of the door, Elanor pulling them both by the arms as they headed to the market. Nina followed Rose to the kitchen and helped fill up the pot above the fire.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay Rose," Nina smiled gratefully. "It means a lot"  
  
"No problem, no problem at all. All you need to do now is marry Frodo before your father subjects you to another suitor" Rose began to wipe down the table ready.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"No, no, you sit down there" Rose instructed. "Thank you for offering but I cook faster on my own!" Nina chuckled and sat down. "So, how is your Mama? Hope she wasn't too angry when she visited yesterday"  
  
"she was not a angry as I expected, but she certainly was upset" Nina answered, beginning to fiddle with her fingers again. "She said they still want me to marry Friado . . . they want to take me away again"  
  
Rose sighed and turned to face her. "When will your family get sense back into their heads?!"  
  
"They're obsessed with this whole suitor thing - Papa especially. And they hate gossip . . . so I guess they want to have everything back to normal so they may seem a normal family"  
  
"And they're not?"  
  
"No, they're full of crack pots! I mean . . . my brothers may seem troublesome . . . but they understand me. Nissa thinks of nothing but herself . . . same with Portia. All she wants is to make Papa and Mama happy no matter what. Mama will follow anything Papa says and Papa is completely obsessed with trying to wed us all off."  
  
"For what it's worth, I think you are the only member of that family with sense. Sure, in some cases, with that history . . . it is right, but you couldn't help falling for Frodo. It was similar with my Sam. People said I shouldn't marry him because of the Quest. They though he and Frodo were queer folk. But I had my own mind and I married him all the same because I love him. Love is a powerful feeling that no one, absolutely no one can control"  
  
Nina smiled at this advise . . . feeling more at ease talking to Rose freely. "I fell in love with Frodo the night Bilbo left . . . I knew then and there I was in love with him, but I was too scared to say anything. And I knew Papa wanted me to marry a suitable hobbit. I knew Frodo was just that and I kept on planning to tell Papa about my feelings for him, but, I guess I was too late. It all happened so fast . . . Frodo telling me he was in love with me, and then suddenly I'm whisked away to that Broadbeam"  
  
"Nina," Rose frowned. "I have been meaning to ask you something . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When Friado kept you locked up . . . did he do anything to you?"  
  
Nina looked down and Rose noticed her hands were shaking.  
  
"Nina?" Rose, herself, began to get worried and sat down beside her taking her hand. "Please, you need to speak to somebody"  
  
"Don't ever tell Frodo . . . don't ever tell Holly, or Sam, or anyone else . . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, because I don't know how they will react. I want everything to be perfect . . ."  
  
"I promise," Rose looked at the trembling hobbit.  
  
"He raped me" she said aloud. Rose winced, wanting to cry, but remain strong at the same time.  
  
"Nina-"  
  
"You promised not to tell!"  
  
"I won't, I say it's my word and I'll keep my word . . . but Nina, what about Frodo?"  
  
"He doesn't know and I won't tell him."  
  
"Would it mean that Lömadia is probably Friado's?"  
  
"No, no she's not . . . I was pregnant before he . . . did it . . ."  
  
Rose just nodded her head, grasping Nina's hand comfortingly. "I won't tell, I promise. But . . . if Frodo has any suspicions . . . you have to promise me you'll tell him"  
  
Nina looked up quickly. "It would hurt him though . . ."  
  
"And it'll hurt you more; at least he can look after you properly. Promise me"  
  
Nina looked back down, pausing for a while. "I promise"  
  
"You could have told me, you know" Holly said from the doorway, obviously hearing the whole thing. "I am your best friend . . . it's my job to look after you too, Nina, we tell each other everything, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Nina stood up and took a few steps to her best friend. "I'm sorry Holly, please, understand . . . I know what you would say"  
  
"Yes, I understand" Holly sighed. "I understand why you didn't tell me; because you know I would have told Frodo and that would be it."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"I've got noting to forgive you for" she smiled and hugged her friend. "Just, wait till I get my hands on that good for nothing"  
  
Elanor burst through the door crying and screaming. "Mama! Mama! They've taken him! They've taken him!" she cried.  
  
"What? Elanor, love, where's Papa and Mr Frodo?!" Rose held her daughter; Nina and Holly looked to each other confused.  
  
"They came and took him to the Locks Mama!"  
  
Sam ran in, sweat trickling down his forehead. Nina looked to him, her eyebrows raised as she realised Frodo was not arriving.  
  
"Where's . . . where's Frodo?"  
  
"They took him away, they took Mr Frodo away to the Locks" Sam gasped, out of breath. Nina froze.  
  
"W-hat-"  
  
"They took him on charge of rape! The Sheriffs came and took him away . . . they wouldn't let me go and help him, they pushed me away, there was nothing I could do I-"  
  
Holly put her hand on Nina's arm. "Rape?!"  
  
"Yes, Mr Roper and Mr Broadbeam called the Sheriffs . . . they said that Mr Frodo had raped Miss Nina . . . Frodo's been arrested . . ." 


	26. Last Moment

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
"Let him out now!" Nina pounded through the front door of her parents house, making them all jump from fright. "Give me my Frodo back!" Holly ran in, cradling Lömadia in her arms and trying to stop Nina at the same time. Tears streaked Nina's pretty face and Friagrin and Sogrin jumped up.  
  
"What's the matter sis? What's wrong?" Sogrin asked, jogging towards her. "What's happened?"  
  
"They took him away from me!" she sobbed, staring at her father and Friado with hatred and coldness in her eyes. "You lied, you filthy dirty scoundrels! You lied!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down, what did they do?" Friagrin put an arm around her shoulder and turned to his family for some sort of explanation.  
  
"They told the sheriffs Frodo raped me! How can you be so low and selfish?! All you want is for me to marry this pig and make you all look good! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed, trying to release herself from Friagrin's grasp. "You took him away from me!"  
  
"Nina, darling, please, do not over excite yourself . . . what's done is now in the laws hands" Friado reached for her but she took a pounding fist and punched him in the face.  
  
"That's all you'll ever get from me Friado Broadbeam!" she hissed. Meruda looked ready to explode and pulled Nina from Friagrin.  
  
"You disobedient rat!" he yelled, grasping his daughter's wrists tightly as she grew scared at his flamed eyes in anger. "He is your fiancé and you disobeyed him! We go to all this trouble to get you to be happy, find you a husband and you give us no thanking! You run off and have an affair with that . . . that Baggins! And now you have his children! We do not expect Friado to take you back but he has?! And why?! Because he loves you! You ungrateful little whore!"  
  
"Mr Roper, please . . ." Holly pleaded, trying to break this raged hobbit from his daughter. Nina began to tremble, never seeing her Papa in such a raged and scary manner. And never had he called her names like that . . . but that wasn't going to make her stay here . . . she wanted Frodo.  
  
"You give me back my Frodo" she said sternly, not letting her papa get to her. "He never did hurt me and he never will . . . not like this so called 'gentlehobbit' you have chosen for me. I hate him, and I'll always hate him - I'll never be his bride!"  
  
Meruda shook her again. "Do not speak such nonsense again . . . you're never going to see that Baggins again and you will marry Friado. The wedding is tomorrow evening . . . and you will be there!"  
  
The rest of the Roper's looked on in shock . . . Lilla held her other two daughter's tightly as they couldn't bear watch. Nissa had her hands over her ears and her eyes tightly closed. Portia just watched in silence . . . her conscience getting the best of her.  
  
"Please . . . just listen Mr Roper . . ." Holly started but stepped back as Meruda turned to face her and walked towards her. "You were n this too, weren't you?!"  
  
"I was only doing what was right!"  
  
"You disobeyed me as well! Well . . . that's you invitation to the wedding going into the fire! And you can tell that rapscallion brother and cousin of yours that they ain't invited either! And those Gamgees . . . don't want anyone else trying to ruin my family! I want no Brandybuck, Took, Gamgee's and certainly no Bagginses there tomorrow" he reached forward and pulled Lömadia away. "Now get out of my house!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving Nina!"  
  
"Out!" he opened the door and pushed her out, locking the door. Turned back to Nina with anger, he looked to the baby in his arms. "Devils child" he muttered. "Not fit to be in this family"  
  
"You give me my daughter this instant!" Nina leapt forward, reaching for her little girl. Meruda held Lömadia up so Nina could not reach.  
  
"This child is not a Baggins. She'll be a Broadbeam. And her name shall be Claudia"  
  
"That shall never be her name!" Nina yelled.  
  
"Her name shall be Claudia . . . representing Claudia Roper who got murdered by her 'love'. The same Claudia Roper who made her father so upset and raged he made a vow that any daughter of a Roper must have a husband chosen only by her father!"  
  
"Her name is Lömadia Baggins!" Nina yelled her arms out stretched. "Give me my daughter!"  
  
Meruda swiped her across the cheek. Portia ran up to her sister who lay on the floor clutching her cheek.  
  
"Leave her alone Portia," Meruda warned.  
  
"No Papa, I know she did wrong but you cannot treat her so"  
  
"She does not deserve our pity or sympathy. She doesn't even deserve this fine young gentlehobbit. Friado?"  
  
Friado looked up and stepped towards Nina and kneeled down beside her, trying to embrace her.  
  
"You leave me alone" she hissed.  
  
"I still love you Nina Roper and I shall still marry you . . . no matter what" Friado smiled at Meruda, who handed him Lömadia.  
  
"And here is your daughter, Claudia Broadbeam" Meruda said, more calmly.  
  
"You're out of your minds!" Nina stood up. "All of you!" she looked around at her mother, her father and Friado. "You're obsessed . . . you need treatment, the lot of you! You're all cracked!"  
  
"I'm only crazy about you . . ." Friado said gently. "I cannot believe that I still love you, even after what you've put me through"  
  
"You liar! Give me *my* daughter!" she snatched Lömadia back and kissed her forehead. "You'll never father this child, she only has one father!"  
  
"Unless you want us to press more charges onto that Baggins, I suggest you shut your mouth and do as you are told!" Meruda said, opening Nina's bedroom door. "Now get in there, and stay in there . . . you're not coming out until the wedding, do you hear?!" he slammed the door.  
  
Nina sniffed a sob and looked around her old room; she noticed a wedding dress laid out at the bottom of her bed. It was beautiful, she had to admit, but the anger and hurt inside her made her push it off onto the floor in a giant pool of heap. She sat on her bed and nuzzled her face into Lömadia, sobbing quietly.  
  
//  
  
"Nina?" Portia and Nissa crept into her bedroom during the late night. Nina sat up gently, as not to wake Lömadia.  
  
"What do you want?" she sniffed.  
  
"We're so sorry," Nissa cried. "We didn't know what Papa was capable of"  
  
"And we know the true personality of Friado" Portia added, putting a hand on Nina's shoulder.  
  
"Finally," Nina wiped her eyes. "I was afraid I was alone now . . . will you help me fight Papa? Will you tell him?!"  
  
"Again, we don't know what he'll do . . ." Portia said. "We were just as shocked as you were this evening . . . we did not know Papa had such a strong temper"  
  
"Friado has worse"  
  
"We do have a plan, well, it's not much but we figured-"  
  
"Tell me!" Nina said, interrupting Nissa.  
  
"It is not much . . . but I know where Frodo is" Portia sighed. "And I know how much in love the two of you are, I can't deny that I want you and Frodo to be together . . . but there's nothing I can really do . . . well, I haven't thought of anything yet, I plan to see Holly as soon as possible - she always ahs the brightest and brainiest ideas"  
  
"What's the plan?!"  
  
"I can take you to the Locks, to see Frodo tonight. But I'm afraid it can only be brief . . . and you'll be in disguise"  
  
"This means no opening your mouth and hitting the guards trying to set him free. We can't do anything at the moment . . . so you'll have to be patient and act like a preacher" Nissa added.  
  
"A preacher? Who'd believe I'm a preacher?" Nina frowned. Portia pulled out a long black clock with a huge hood.  
  
"You wear this . . . keep your head down and say nothing. Let me do the talking. As I said, the visiting will be brief but at least you'll get to see him one last time"  
  
Nina smiled weakly. "What about Lömadia?"  
  
"I'll stay and look after her," Nissa answered, taking Lömadia into her arms.  
  
"Thank you," Nina mouthed. "Just . . . thank you. I honestly do not know what else to say, I-"  
  
"Say nothing, come on, let's get this clock on you" Portia helped her on in the clock and put a chain with a cross around her neck. "There, you'll pass for a preacher. Remember let me do the talking"  
  
Nina quickly hugged her sisters then she and Portia jumped out of the window.  
  
"Portia?" Nina whispered as they hurried towards the locks on foot.  
  
"Yes?" Portia whispered back, stopping for breath.  
  
"How could you tell Frodo and I were in love?"  
  
Portia smiled. "I confess - I was spying on you all in Bag End one evening. You were all drunk, singing, dancing, making merry . . . I'd never seen you so happy Nina. And when Frodo put his arms around you and kissed you . . . I just knew you were both in love. I saw that twinkle in your eye"  
  
Nina smiled. "Maybe you'll have the chance to have that feeling one day"  
  
"Perhaps" Portia concluded, grabbing Nina's arm as they approached the Locks. Guards surrounded it.  
  
"Poor guys," Nina whispered. "Bet they all just fall asleep standing there for most of the night. Jeez, it's almost midnight"  
  
"Remember, act normal and casual. They may think it strange that a preacher would visit a prisoner at this hour. Just keep your head down so they cannot see you face and say nothing. Leave it to me. And as /Nissa said . . . no pranking or hitting the guards!"  
  
Nina chuckled at that remark but pulled herself together when she and Portia emerged from the bushes, walking slowly towards the gate.  
  
"Good evening," A guard stopped them in their path. "And who might you be?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hullo, good Sir," Portia said gracefully. "I am Portia Roper, daughter of Meruda Roper, and this here is a preacher. My Papa recently had a hobbit jailed for raping my younger sister and he would like a preacher to rid the devil out of the prisoner in cell 555."  
  
The guard looked to Nina who kept her head bowed, out of sight. "At this time Miss Roper?"  
  
"Well, he wanted me to bring the preacher tomorrow morning . . . seen as though he is too upset to do so . . . but with my sisters wedding to Mr Friado Broadbeam being tomorrow and all . . . there seems to be much planning and excitement. He wanted this over and done with so that our happiness will be re-gained for after the ceremony and we can continue with our happy lives. So may we enter?"  
  
"This preacher . . . does he talk?"  
  
"Oh no" Portia answered. "He has taken a vow of silence, I have been told, and has kept this vow for a many good number of years. And we Roper's, who have vows ourselves, respect his. He talks with only hand movements and silent prayers"  
  
"Well . . . fine, I'll take you to the prisoner. Which cell was that again?"  
  
"Cell number 555" Portia answered.  
  
"Ah, Frodo Baggins," the guard led them inside. "Never thought we'd have the likes of him in our cells."  
  
Nina looked from left to right, hearing the moans and groans coming from each cell. And the sounds of whips being used.  
  
"You use whips?!" Portia spoke up, having seen it too.  
  
"Well, yes, we feel every criminal deserves some torture for their crimes. It's just not proper what some hobbit folk do. Stealin', murderin', even rapin'. Yep, they deserve all the hits and whacks they get"  
  
Nina bent her head lower, closing her eyes tightly praying to herself that Frodo had not been hurt in any way. She'd heard about Cirith Ungol and what those blasted Orcs had done to him. He had told her when they were lying in bed together one early morning, and she had comforted him when he began to cry with the horrid memories. He had asked her how she could love him after that . . . after what those Orcs had done to him; raped him, whipped him, tormented him . . . but Nina still felt the same way about him, and always would.  
  
"In here," the guard said, getting out the keys and unlocking the door. "Wait here a moment"  
  
They obeyed. Portia grasped Nina's hand and looked at her comfortingly, but that dyed down when they heard the guard in the cell . . .  
  
"Enough, Mungo, enough!" the guard said. "There's a preacher here to see him - rid the devil from his soul"  
  
"Ah, god dammit, I'd better start on the next ay? Last one for tonight" they heard another guard say . . . then they heard another blood tingling crack of a whip and the cry of a hobbit from the cell.  
  
"Tie him up to that post. Quickly now, the preacher won't wait forever"  
  
"Goddammit!" the other guard swore again. "At this hour! He must be as mad as us. I hate this job"  
  
"Well you get paid, ain't that enough?! Now hurry up!"  
  
"Ok, Chief, I'm done. He's tied up good and proper"  
  
The guards stepped of the cell and Nina felt Portia tense up when they both noticed the other guard, holding a long, thin black whip.  
  
"He's just had his moment of justice done" the guard said to them. "You may both go in now"  
  
"I shall wait out here and talk to you if you do not mind" Portia said. "The preacher may go in alone"  
  
"Unassisted?" The guard frowned.  
  
"Yes, the preacher will be fine. My Papa knows him from long way back. We trust him"  
  
Portia gave Nina a quick shove and the guard locked the door behind her. Nina tensed when she saw Frodo; his back to her. He was shirtless, so Nina could see the red, sore marks on his back which the whipping had caused. He sat was down, leaning back against a long post, his hand tied up around the back of the post, so he could not get free. Nina let a tear fall on just seeing him like that. She walked around the other side of him and knelt down. Frodo opened his eyes, revealing a pale blue this time.  
  
"Who . . . who are you?" he said weakly.  
  
Nina pulled off her hood and Frodo's eyes widened.  
  
"Nina?!"  
  
"Shh . . ." she put as finger softly to his lips. "They think I'm a preacher. Portia got me here"  
  
"I'm so happy to see you . . . I just wish you couldn't see me . . . like this. I've let you down again"  
  
"No, no you haven't," she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek and caressing it lightly. "*They've* let me down - those pigs"  
  
"But from tomorrow," he gulped. "You'll be a Broadbeam . . ."  
  
Nina ran a hand through his curls softly. "I'll always be a Baggins" she choked, as tears fell from her eyes. She moved closer as he nuzzled into her neck, placing soft kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his head up and kissed her lips with passion. She responded, trying to pull him closer to her but the fact that he was tied up stopped that.  
  
"What have those bastards done to you?!" she said, pulling away and moving round to the back of him. She let more tears fall as she desperately tried to release his hands from the rope. When she had done, she noticed chaffing and rope burns around his wrists. "Oh, Frodo," she cried, kissing them lightly, then running her fingers along his back, trying to caresses those marks.  
  
He turned around to face her, cupping cheeks in his hands. "I love you, you will remember that won't you"  
  
She nodded, kissing him again. "I love you too . . . and so does Lömadia"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Nissa is looking after her . . . don't worry she's fine" she caressed his cheek again.  
  
"Preacher!" the guard called from behind the door, banging on it. "Times up!"  
  
"Can't the preacher stay longer?" they heard Portia plead.  
  
"No, the boss says I must lock up now . . . it's nearly half past midnight, I need my sleep ma'am"  
  
"Ok, come on out Preacher," Portia called.  
  
Frodo took one last look of her with his eyes shining.  
  
"I'll get you out, I won't let them do this to us" Nina said, kissing him quickly.  
  
"Don't marry him . . ." Frodo whispered, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled, as she heard the guard get out his keys. "I have to go, we'll think of something . . . we will get married Frodo, I won't let them ruin this" she kissed his forehead tenderly and then put her hood up. Frodo kissed her again until she forced herself to stand up. Frodo quickly sat up against the pole as the door opened.  
  
"Alright, come on preacher. Hope you rid that devil out of him" Nina put her head down and walked out. "Did you have to untie him?!" the guard groaned, tying Frodo back up quickly. Portia saw him and gave him a weak smile as comfort.  
  
As they got out of the Locks and ran as far away . . . Nina chucked off the clock and Portia saw the tears.  
  
"Nina?"  
  
"They've hurt him Portia!" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry, come on, let's get on home and we'll think of something!"  
  
"I'm not going there . . . they'll make me marry him for sure"  
  
"You can't run away again!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because it'll be Frodo who'll get hurt again!"  
  
Nina knew she was right. "I . . . I just don't know what else to do"  
  
"You can't keep running away . . . we'll have to facer the problems before doing so. Come on, we'll get you home to your daughter and we'll think up something. Don't worry, Nissa and I will find Holly, Sam, Merry and Pippin, and find a way to keep you away from that alter!" 


	27. The Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Nina stood in front of the mirror with no expression upon her face whilst her mother sorted out the white wedding dress that she was wearing. Portia and Nissa still had no come up with any solution . . . but Portia had gone to Bag End secretly to talk to Holly, and try to think up something.  
  
Meruda Roper staggered into Nina's bedroom and smiled in satisfaction at the sight of his daughter, the first to be wedded off.  
  
"If only Friado could see it right now," he sighed.  
  
"Dear, you know it's bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the ceremony," Lilla winked to her husband, doing the last finishing touches to the dress.  
  
"Let him see me then," Nina muttered, through gritted teeth. Meruda sighed.  
  
"You'll feel differently in a few years, when you and Friado will have had eight children and be living happily together"  
  
"Impossible," she sighed a long sigh. "What makes you think I'll say 'I do' at the wedding?!"  
  
Meruda and Lilla exchanged glances and paused for a while. "You'll say it" Meruda said, exiting the room. "Now hurry with that dress. The cart shall be here in a few moments"  
  
Nissa was next in, wearing what was the bridesmaids dress. She did look beautiful, with flowers tucked into her hair. She stood in front of Nina and shrugged, showing a gesture that there was no news of Portia. Nina let out a huff as Lilla stood up and examined the dress again.  
  
"Wonderful! Absolutely beautiful, what do you think Nissa?!"  
  
Nissa pulled a face and looked up and down the dress. "The right dress, just need the right groom"  
  
"I know the perfect groom, if only I was allowed to be with him" Nina hinted.  
  
"Now, now girls!" Lilla scolded. "What's happened has happened and we're going to forget it all and live like we used to do! Do not act so childish; this is a very important day for your father and I"  
  
"For you maybe" Nina commented.  
  
"Now where on earth is Portia? Why she insisted on going out for some bread at this time in the morning!" Lilla shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"She'll be here" Nina said. "Because if I can't have my own friends at my 'wedding' then I shall have my sisters"  
  
Lilla sighed. "Now where's your vail? Ah, I left it in my bedroom, wait here"  
  
As Lilla walked out, Nissa sat beside Nina on the bed. "She'll be back," Nissa said. "She promised she wouldn't let anything happen"  
  
"Losing all hope now to be honest Nissa," Nina held back a sob. "I mean . . . whenever Frodo and I try to do anything together, or run off together, something always happens to prevent us from doing so. Holly said it was fate Frodo and I found each other - but now, I'm not sure it is. If it was fate, it wouldn't let all these bad things happen to us. It's as though it's a sign that I was meant to be miserable and marry Friado after all"  
  
"Don't be silly," Nissa grasped her hand. "When I read your diary that day, I *knew* it was about Frodo. Not some other hobbit you only dreamed about. Now come on, it *is* fate, I know it is. If it wasn't, then how come you have a beautiful baby girl by Frodo? Nina, I may not be in love at the moment, but I am older . . . when you're in love, you have to go through these obstacles . . . it's almost as if they're testing just how much you do love each other. If you and Frodo can get through this . . . then, it's true love and therefore its fate"  
  
Nina smiled, grasping Nissa's hand back too.  
  
"It's brought us closer together, don't you think?" she smiled.  
  
Nissa nodded. "I feel like I know you a whole lot more Nina. We never really talked much did we . . . some sister I am!"  
  
"You're a brilliant sister Nissa . . . and a perfect aunt for my Lömadia"  
  
Nissa smiled just as Lilla came back into the bedroom with the vail. "There," she smiled, planting it on Nina's head and pulling the vail over her face. "Beautiful"  
  
//  
  
Afternoon, and there was still no sign of Portia. Nina began to get nervous - she was already at the place on a large open field where the ceremony would take place. She was inside a large tent and there she'd stay until the music began playing. Nissa had been in and out all the time with no news, cradling Lömadia in her arms.  
  
"Mama and Papa are getting suspicious" Nissa said, shaking a little. "Portia still has not arrived!"  
  
Nina paced up and down in the tent, her fingers twiddling with one another, her breathing heavy with fright and worry. But when Portia ran back into the tent, Nina's heart skipped a few beats and jumped up into her throat.  
  
"Where were you?!" she hissed. "I've been so worried!"  
  
"Not to worry, we've sorted it . . . we went to the Locks and talked to the Mayor. Sam, Merry, Pippin, Holly, Rose and I all gave statements on what has happened the last year between you and Frodo and the mayor said he *knew* Frodo *had* to be innocent!" Portia grinned.  
  
"So . . . it's ok?"  
  
"They've set him free! They're coming to arrest Friado for lying to the court and accusing a well-liked hobbit in the community!"  
  
"When are they coming?!"  
  
"During the ceremony!" "Before the 'I do' part?!"  
  
"Most likely!"  
  
"Oh, Portia!" Nina cried in happiness, hugging her sister tightly.  
  
"Look, Nina, as soon as they arrest him, you follow me out of here. They're waiting on the hill for you - the mayor shall be there as well to witness you and Frodo together!"  
  
"Frodo's there?!"  
  
Portia nodded with a smile. "They've set him free and given him money and gifts for all the trouble caused by it all"  
  
"What about Lömadia?!"  
  
"I'll tell Nissa too, she'll follow us out too. You know, Friagrin and Sogrin gave statements too"  
  
"They did?!"  
  
"On their views of Friado . . . they said they always thought he was fishy! They made the mayor laugh out loud with their statements - calling Friado names and such!"  
  
Nina laughed. "Only they could do such a thing!"  
  
"They're on the hill too. They're going to take you to Bag End"  
  
"For good"  
  
"Friado won't be able to get you now"  
  
"Portia! This is the best news ever!" Nina hugged her again and again.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Lilla said, opening the tent and looking to Portia. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Nowhere" Portia answered. "Just doing what's right, as you've always taught us Mama"  
  
"What have you been up to? You better had not been to the Locks . . ."  
  
"Me? The Locks? Ha!" Portia called. "Why on earth would I go there?!"  
  
"To try and ruin things?!"  
  
"Me? Oh no mama, you should know by now that I'm a sheep - I follow everything you and Papa do! Baa!"  
  
"Oh don't make jokes out of Portia Roper!" Lilla sighed and walked out.  
  
Nina burst out laughing with Portia. "A sheep?!" Nina laughed.  
  
"Sheep do follow one another!"  
  
"Yes, but, a sheep?! Mama won't be suspicious now will she?!"  
  
Portia shrugged. "So what if she is? Nothing can stop us now!"  
  
//  
  
As the music started, Nina only felt excitement, walking out. She saw that her Mama and Papa were surprised to see a smile on her face. Portia and Nissa, the bridesmaids walked up behind her, trying to stifle their childish gimmicks and giggles. Friado stood at the alter, very shocked to see Nina's face.  
  
'Maybe she's beginning to co-operate' he smiled to himself.  
  
Nina reached him and moved closer to him.  
  
"Don't get your hopes to high . . . darling" she whispered, making him look at her and frown.  
  
"Dearly beloved . . ." the vicar started, making Meruda shake with excitement, witnessing his daughter's marriage.  
  
"Stop this wedding!" everyone turned around as sheriffs came running up the aisle. Nina smiled as her father jumped up, blocking the sheriffs path to the alter.  
  
"Now see here!" he called. "This here is my daughters wedding you are interrupting!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir, but we have an arrest to make" the sheriff moved past him and towards Friado. "Friado Broadbeam, you are arrested for making false accusations about an innocent hobbit. You are also charged with the rape of Miss Nina Roper and lying to the Mayor of Hobbiton"  
  
"Now, come on" Friado let out a smile. "There's something wrong here . . ."  
  
Gasps and whispers came from the crowd, staring at the Roper's and the Broadbeams. Friabo Broadbeam leapt up.  
  
"Now, there must be some mistake! Frodo Baggins raped this girl - you already have the thief in custody"  
  
"No, see, Mr Broadbeam . . ." Nina started with a smile. "It wasn't Mr Baggins who raped me, it was your son - right after he found out I was pregnant"  
  
Friabo looked to his son. "Tell me this isn't true Friado . . ."  
  
"She was having an affair! What was I supposed to do?!"  
  
Meruda and Lilla leapt up, tears over Lilla's face.  
  
"You raped my daughter?!" Meruda called.  
  
"She deserved it!" he muttered as the Sheriffs tied up his hands behind his back.  
  
"And you'll deserve what you'll get in the Locks my son," The Sheriff said.  
  
As more whispers and gasps came from the crowd, the sheriffs took Friado away.  
  
"Come on, Portia said to Nina and Nissa, leading them away and running off.  
  
"Stop!" Meruda called after them, but they didn't.  
  
"I can't run in this bloomin' dress!" Nina complained as Portia ran behind her, picking up the back of the dress that trailed on the floor. Her eyes glimmered as she saw figures on the top of the hill. "Frodo!" she yelled, slipping and using all her might to climb the hill slope faster.  
  
When she finally caught up with him she leapt into his arms and hugging him tightly to her. He kissed her longingly and everyone around rushed up and jumped on them in a group hug.  
  
Frodo let out a laugh at everyone's behaviour.  
  
"I wanted to see their faces!" Holly let out a happy groan.  
  
Nina laughed and hugged her friend quickly. "You!" she teased. "How do you do it?!"  
  
"Wasn't just me . . . Portia helped think of it!" Holly chuckled. "So how's little Friado?!"  
  
"Gobsmacked!" Nissa laughed. "But got his just desserts!"  
  
"Now, come n, break it up!" the Mayor chuckled, pulling everyone away from Nina and Frodo. "Have to say, very sneaky trick Miss Roper. You're sister told me about the preacher disguise!"  
  
"Why, thank you Mr Mayor!" Nina chuckled, as Frodo kissed her cheek.  
  
"We've apologised over and over again to Mr Baggins, but I'm afraid the only way we can let this one go is to give that Broadbeam all he deserves"  
  
"Good enough for us!" Sam called.  
  
"You are hereby broken from the engagement to Friado Broadbeam and you are now free to marry whomever you choose"  
  
"Hmm . . . who will you marry?!" Holly chuckled.  
  
"That's a tough one," Nina laughed, pressing her forehead to Frodo's and kissing him lightly. "Can't think of anyone, can you?!"  
  
"Nope," Frodo shrugged. "But can marry me if you want to?"  
  
Nina shrugged with a sly grin. "Well, I'm going to have to aren't I?!"  
  
Nissa screamed in delight and handed over Lömadia to her.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home" Frodo took her hand and led her down the hill, towards Bag End with all their friends following. Nina sighed in happiness, she was free at last.  
  
-NOT the end!!!! Yes, sorry but there's gonna be MORE! You think I was gonna end it without a wedding?! Tut, Tut. If only it was the last of Friado . . . hint, hint. ;) You ain't rid of him yet . . . twilight zone . . . enjoy!!!! 


	28. A Talk With Papa

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
"Rivendell?!" Nina stood absolutely shocked, as Frodo laid the bombshell on her. "You're taking me to Rivendell?!"  
  
"Or maybe Gondor . . ."  
  
"Gondor?!"  
  
"Or possibly Lothlorien . . ."  
  
"Lothlorien?!"  
  
"Frodo, stop!" Holly laughed.  
  
"What? I thought you wanted me to tell her!" Frodo chuckled, as Nina still stood with the same expression on her face.  
  
"You said only Rivendell!"  
  
"Yes, but I want to see Strider again and I figured . . . since Nina's always wanted to go around Middle Earth . . ."  
  
"You can't marry in all three places Mr Frodo" Sam commented with a smile. "Besides I thought that the Elves had left Middle earth"  
  
"Most have Sam," Frodo answered. "I don't think none reside at Lothlorien anymore - though, I do know that Elrond and a few other Elves still reside at Rivendell . . . and that Legolas and Gimli also are there too"  
  
"Well!" Sam brightened up. "And I suppose you are intending on marrying in Rivendell?!"  
  
"Well . . . it is the most beautiful place in Middle Earth"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Nina screeched. "You're really taking me to Rivendell?!"  
  
"Of course, where else would you rather get married?"  
  
"M-Married?!"  
  
"Nina, haven't you been listening to any of this?!" Holly laughed at the shocked expression on Nina's face. "What did you think we were taking about?! A short holiday?!"  
  
"Actually . . . yes"  
  
Holly groaned, then laughed. "Well, now you know what's REALLY going on!" she walked towards her cousin. "Frodo, lovely, sweet Frodo . . . the best cousin I could ever ask for . . ." she smiled sweetly as Frodo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Holly?"  
  
"You're going to take me to Rivendell aren't you?! I mean, you left me behind on that quest . . . I could have kicked some real Orc ass. And besides, Nina needs a bridesmaid and . . ."  
  
"Of course, we're taking you!" Nina called. "You're my best friend - I can't get married without you!"  
  
"You're all coming," Frodo announced, "We'll leave this evening"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to meet you in Rivendell Mr Frodo," Sam announced. "I can't be leaving so soon, especially with Elanor. You can leave this evening, but you better had not marry until I arrive in Rivendell!"  
  
"We won't Sam, we won't" Frodo smiled, hugging the gardener. "I'd have to have Samwise Gamgee at my wedding"  
  
"But what about Mama and Papa?" Portia bit her nails. "What would they say?"  
  
Nina looked to Frodo, then to Holly, then back to her brothers and sisters. Truth, after everything, she wanted her parents to be at her wedding; even though they had driven her crazy for the past year. Maybe after learning the truth about Friado, they would understand and apologize. And maybe Papa would shake Frodo's hand and wish them all the best . . . just like Nina had always dreamed of him doing so. She knew that before they set off for Rivendell, that she would have to talk to him.  
  
"I'll go and see them before we leave," Nina answered.  
  
"Is that such a good idea sis?" Friagrin frowned. "You know what Papa's like . . . he's still probably in a sulk"  
  
"Whether he's changed his mind of not, I still must see them. It may be their last chance to see me as a Roper"  
  
"Do you want me to go with you? Or Holly?" Frodo asked, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
"No, it'll be best if I see them on my own. Who is travelling tonight?"  
  
"Pippin, Merry, Holly, Miss Portia and Miss Nissa will be going with you" Sam answered. "And in a couple of day's time, I and my good wife will follow, along with your brothers and any other hobbit that wishes to attend. But Mr Frodo, beggin' ya pardon, but would Lord Elrond perform the ceremony and have half of Hobbiton in his city?"  
  
"I'm sure he would Sam, though I know it's wrong to just assume" Frodo shrugged. "He said to me once, that he would have liked to see the Shire . . . and I explained that there would be a lot of hobbits that would wish to see Rivendell - he told me he'd be mighty proud to let hobbits see around the city"  
  
"If you say so Mr Frodo" Sam shrugged. "But yer best start packing if you want to leave before sunset"  
  
"I'll get Lömadia" Rose smiled, walking to the nursery.  
  
"And I suppose I'd best go and see Papa" Nina sighed, then turned and placed a kiss on Frodo's lips. "But I'll be back this time"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, kissing him again. "Nothing can stop us now"  
  
//  
  
Nina started to fiddle with her fingers again - like she always did when she was nervous. As she approached her parent's home, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. When Lilla answered, Nina gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hullo, Mama" she said.  
  
"Nina!" Lilla nearly cried from happiness. "You've come home!" she hugged her daughter tightly and Nina gracefully returned the hug.  
  
"Not necessarily" she said. "I came to speak with you and Papa; I feel I ought too after everything that has happened"  
  
Lilla nodded slightly and led Nina into the front room where Meruda Roper was puffing on a pipe and staring into the fire.  
  
"So you've returned" he said, not bothering to look up. "Like I knew you would, you could never stop running - oh no, not from your family. You'll never run too far from your family"  
  
Nina winced, seeing her Papa was still not in the greatest of moods. "I came to explain" she said.  
  
"Explain what? What needs explaining? It's all pretty clear to me. The Roper's - the laughing stock of the Shire"  
  
"Is that all you care about?! Idle gossip?!" Nina called.  
  
"We had the best reputation in the Shire! And you're frolicking with that Baggins has put it all into shreds!"  
  
"Just let me explain Papa, for once in your life just hear me out!"  
  
Meruda looked up at her. "Go on then," he said calmer, his pipe sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Explain"  
  
Nina took a deep breath, wanting every word to come out perfect as she had been rehearsing in her mind. "You know I've never been keen on arranged marriages," she started. "But I tried Papa; I really tried to keep you happy. Just things happen - in all cases; obstacles occur and you have to live around them. I don't really know what made me fall in love with Frodo Baggins. Perhaps it was the endless talks we had and joking around, his charm, his handsome features . . . in all honesty, I never will find out why I fell for him. And to be honest, that's one of the many things I love about him. He has an impact on me, he always has. He just made me feel happy and special, without doing anything at all. It wasn't until Bilbo Bagginses 111th birthday party, when Frodo asked me to dance that I *knew* I was in love with him. I cannot describe the feeling . . . my heart skipped a few beats, my knees went to jelly . . . my stomach churned like a mill." Nina paused, waiting for some reaction from her father. There was none, so she carried on.  
  
"When he went out on that quest, I felt so empty without him, I thought I'd lost him forever, and that he's died . . . but when he returned and saved us all from Sharkey . . . the feelings all came back. We'd sit, and he's talk about Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Orcs . . . even about Mount Doom and Gollum, and it all amazed me."  
  
"He put silly nonsense into your mind, so what?" Meruda muttered, but Nina ignored him.  
  
"The Morgul blade made him ill about twice a year, I remember being there one time while it happened, holding his hand, wanting to confess my feelings for him, but I never thought he'd love me. And when he left for the Undying Lands, I knew he'd be gone forever. Six months of torture that was for me . . . six months of loneliness and emptiness. But then he came back . . . and I was the first to see him . . . and we started having our talks again and he told me all about the Undying Lands and how beautiful and enchanted it was . . . I felt as though I could not get any happier. But it could not compare to the night when Frodo told me he loved me . . . told me he always had and that it was I who made him carry on, on the quest . . . he told me he had thought only of me - the night before Friado entered our lives"  
  
Lilla looked down, fighting back tears.  
  
"See . . . I may have lied to you Papa, but you lied to me too. You told me that father's know what's best for their daughters and always will. You acted as though true love did not exist and that marriages should only be arranged to keep everyone happy. But in truth . . . it's not. When I was with Frodo, I never thought of Friado once, because I was happy and I'm in love . . . and things like that never pop into your mind. Frodo and I just carried on as though we were a normal happy couple. The sneaking around and the lies was the only thing in our path that could make us unhappy at times . . . but we got through it, and no matter what you say Papa, we're getting married"  
  
"But what you did Nina . . . that was unforgivable. You could have told me all about Friado"  
  
"I tried but you wouldn't listen! There were many times when I tried to protest, tried to tell you I was in love with a true gentlehobbit but you would not have it! You had the idea in your head that Friado was perfect, and you were too much into the idea that you forgot all about me - as though I didn't exist!"  
  
"Nina-"  
  
"And don't try to tell me otherwise because you know I'm right!"  
  
"Where exactly are you planning to marry Frodo?" Meruda avoided the subject.  
  
"He's taking me to Rivendell, city of the Elves. He's taking me to see Elves Papa! Do you know how happy that makes me?!"  
  
"You're not going"  
  
"Oh yes I am! And Portia, Nissa, Friagrin and Sogrin are too!"  
  
"Oh no they are not! You're staying here where we can find a proper suitor for you, with precautions obviously. But you ain't going"  
  
"Are you blind?! You can't get a better hobbit than Frodo! Just let me marry him!"  
  
"You marry him and you won't be a part of this family anymore"  
  
Nina paused before responding. She couldn't take on the fact that her father was going to throw her from the family. It took a while for her to reply, but she had already made her decision in her mind.  
  
"Make what threats you want to" she answered quietly. "I shall marry Frodo and I shall become Nina Baggins."  
  
"Over my dead body, you will!" Meruda leapt up.  
  
"It's too late Papa, he's proposed and I have accepted. We're engaged and there's nothing you can do about it. Remember that line? The very line you said to me when I refused to marry Friado?"  
  
"Nina-"  
  
"How does it feel?" she began to get teary, watching her father slump down in defeat.  
  
"Nina, please, just calm down" Lilla pleaded. "I feel as though we're not a family anymore"  
  
"We're not. Papa does not want me to be in this family. Why? Because I fell in love someone he does not take very well too"  
  
"I liked Frodo Baggins" Meruda said.  
  
"Yes, until you found out I was in love with him. What's so bad about it?! Why are you acting so childish Papa?!"  
  
"I just want you to be happy!"  
  
"I am happy! Just accept that I'm only happy because of Frodo!"  
  
"Please! Please!" Lilla leapt up. "Please stop shouting! Both of you!"  
  
The room was silent for a while . . . until Nina spoke up.  
  
"We're leaving for Rivendell tonight - Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Holly, Portia, Nissa and I . . . Sam Gamgee is travelling to Rivendell in two days time with Friagrin and Sogrin, and any one else who wishes to attend. If you want to see me get married, and see me on the happiest day of my life, then you're welcome to come"  
  
Meruda looked into the fire again. "Go," he just said.  
  
Nina looked to her mother for support, but got none.  
  
"Well . . ." she said, holding back tears. "Goodbye," she turned and headed to the door, blinded by tears. She left without a second glance.  
  
Nina ran back to Bag End, trying to control her emotions. She was happy that she could finally marry Frodo, but she had wanted her parents to be there. She wanted her Papa to give her away at the alter. Guess you can't have everything . . .  
  
"Maybe they'll turn up with Sam" Holly said, comforting Nina after she told everybody the story. "They would have had two days to think about it then . . . don't worry, I'm sure they wouldn't miss it for the world"  
  
"Suppose" Nina shrugged.  
  
"Are we ready?" Frodo asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"I am," Holly smiled. "Nina?"  
  
Nina smiled and wiped her tears away. "I'm set"  
  
Frodo put an arm around her waist and led her outside were Merry, Pippin and Sam were setting up the ponies.  
  
"All set Mr Frodo, all set" Sam smiled, helping Portia and Nissa onto a pony.  
  
"Sam?" Nina asked, walking towards the gardener. "Before you leave for Rivendell . . . would you ask my parents if they want to go?"  
  
Sam smiled, understanding. "Of course Miss Nina" he said.  
  
"Come on Nina!" Holly called. "You and Frodo are riding Bill!"  
  
"Bill!" Nina exclaimed rushing to the pony. "Sam told me this pony was a diamond on the quest . . . well up until Moria I guess"  
  
"Come on then," Frodo laughed, helped her on top of Bill. Holly handed Nina Lömadia and Frodo got up on Bill behind Nina. Nina leaned back against his chest for support and he put one arm around her waist for extra support and held on to the reins with his other hand. Portia and Nissa were on a pony together, as were Merry and Pippin. Holly insisted on riding on her own.  
  
"To Rivendell!" Holly called happily, kicking her pony onwards.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Merry called after her. "You don't know the way!"  
  
"Well get a move on then!" Holly called back to her brother. Frodo laughed at his cousin's behaviour and Nina just sighed, holding Lömadia tightly to her. She looked to her house and saw her mother and father stood at the window, watching as they left. Nina smiled to them, giving them a look that she forgave them after all - giving them a sign that she wanted them to come. But when Meruda pulled Lilla away from the window and closed the curtain, Nina knew they weren't coming. 


	29. The Road Goes Ever On

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
*A/N WARNING!! If you haven't read 'The Two Towers' or the 'Return of the King' then here's this warning. This chapter contains Frodo, Pippin and Merry telling stories of the quest from these books. So there may be spoilers. If you don't want the books/films to be spoiled for you, then don't read this chapter. Nothing *big* happens in it anyway . . . it is just Frodo, Nina, Holly, Pippin, Merry, Portia and Nissa setting up camp after a days travelling, telling stories*  
  
They rode across the fields and crops - Frodo, Merry and Pippin re-telling the stories of their travels, joking, laughing and re living past memories. Nina's arms were beginning to ache, carrying Lömadia for so long. But she knew that in the end it would be well worth it.  
  
"Where are we stopping tonight Frodo?" Holly asked.  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Maybe we could stop by Tom Bombadil's house"  
  
"Ah!" Nina called out. "Tom Bombadil!"  
  
"You remember me telling you about him, I see!" Frodo laughed.  
  
Portia and Nissa chuckled lightly from the pony they were sharing, trying to at least get a hold of the tales of the quest, and now knowing why Nina used to run off with Frodo to hear these tales.  
  
"We could stop off in the forest and light a fire." Merry suggested. "I cannot remember how far away we are from Tom Bombadil's."  
  
"As long as you don't get swallowed by a tree again!" Frodo chuckled, remembering very well.  
  
"Ah, yes," Pippin hid a smirk. "And if that does occur again, just remember the song Tom Bombadil sang to the tree . . ."  
  
Nina let out a laugh, imagining the scene in her mind. She could imagine getting up to see two pairs of feet hanging out of a crack of a tree. At the time, Frodo said that he and Sam panicked terribly, but it wasn't until Tom Bombadil showed up and saved them, that they thought it was terribly funny!  
  
"Yes, Nina, you can stop laughing at our expense!" Merry slouched.  
  
"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I just caught the thought in my mind, is all!"  
  
"That's exactly what I said!" Holly laughed along with her. "Jeez, Nina, you're arms look like they're going to fall off!"  
  
"Yeah," Nina admitted, staring down at her sleeping daughter. "I'm afraid she may be a light baby, but after a while she tends to weigh a tonne"  
  
"Then we better stop here, on the edge of the forest" Frodo said, bringing the pony to a stop and jumping off. Holly jumped off her pony and ran over to Nina, as Nina handed Lömadia down to her. Frodo helped Nina off the pony whilst Pippin and Merry acted like gentlehobbits, helping Portia and Nissa off their pony.  
  
Frodo took Lömadia off Holly and that was it, Nina knew he wouldn't put her down now!  
  
"You know, it's funny," Merry said as he and Pippin dumped some firewood onto the ground. "I could almost sense someone or something following us this evening"  
  
"Gollum's dead," Holly commented, sitting beside her brother.  
  
"Well done brains!" Pippin chuckled as Holly kicked him lightly.  
  
"I'm serious," Merry said again, looking to Frodo, who just looked to his daughter again.  
  
"It was probably your mind playing tricks" Frodo answered. "We were reliving past memories of the quest . . . I could almost feel Gollum's presence at one point I must admit"  
  
Nina grasped his hand reassuringly. "But what is there left in Middle-earth that can destroy us now?"  
  
Everyone looked around at one another, until Merry chuckled.  
  
"Listen to us!" he laughed. "All we are doing is travelling to Rivendell so Nina and Frodo can marry. It's not as though we're throwing a ring into a volcano!"  
  
"He's right," Pippin laughed too. "There's nothing in Middle-earth left but hungry orcs . . . and they would have took residence at Lothlorien .Besides, if there is anything, we have our swords and Frodo has Sting"  
  
Frodo moved his cloak out of the way and pulled out Sting. Portia and Nissa gasped in amazement, having never laid eyes on Sting before, Nina noticed and chuckled.  
  
"It's an Elven blade" she said. "It used to belong to Bilbo, and Bilbo took it on his quest. The blade glows blue when orcs are close . . . Bilbo gave it to Frodo for the quest"  
  
"And what wonders did Sting do for you Frodo?" Portia spoke up, interested.  
  
Frodo smiled, handing Sting to Nina who smiled, examining the blade with awe. "It saved us from orcs; Sam even killed Shelob with it"  
  
"Shelob?!" Nissa frowned.  
  
"A giant spider!" Nina called out. "But Frodo does not want to be reminded"  
  
"It's fine, really!" Frodo laughed at her enthusiasm, as though she followed him on the quest . . . and in a way, she did.  
  
"I'm sure you would have heard Bilbo's tale in the Misty Mountains. Riddles in the Dark?"  
  
Portia and Nissa nodded, remembering when they were much younger, listening to Bilbo's tales.  
  
"Well, Gollum wanted the Ring . . . it had poisoned his mind for the 500 years that he had had it. He followed Sam and I for quite a long distance. It wasn't until the passage of the marshes that Sam and I caught Gollum . . . and we had promised to let him free once he led us to a safe entrance to Mordor. I tried to treat him with as much respect as possible - I knew it was the Ring that had made Gollum what he was. In reality, he was as much a hobbit as we all are - a hobbit named Sméagol. Gollum had promised to not to hurt me, I suppose deep down he was a nice person . . . though he did not take too kindly to Sam, and Sam did not take too kindly to him either, they often got into their little arguments and face pulling antics. But to cut a long story short, Gollum told us he knew a secret passage to Mordor, where no orcs went. We followed him, because I mistakenly trusted him. The tunnel was filthy, and I shall always remember the foul smell.  
  
I remember calling Sméagol's name . . . but there was no trace of him, but nevertheless, Sam and I decided to carry on. It wasn't until Sam spoke that he felt a pair of eyes on him that we began to worry slightly. The phial of the Lady Galadriel was our light, and when we held it up, it seemed to keep the eyes away. We found we were surrounded by cobwebs, giant cobwebs at that . . . and when Sam tried to cut them down with his sword, he found that his sword only bounced off them. Sting, on the other hand, being an Elven blade, managed to slice though them as though they were grass.  
  
As we tried to escape, She came out. A giant spider, with big bulging eyes and a claw at each end on her eight legs. They called her Shelob, and she was an ancient creature of Middle-earth. Las thing I remember is Shelob coming towards me, fangs out. And far away I saw Gollum attack Sam. The last thing I felt was a stinging pain on my neck and then it all went black"  
  
Frodo brushed his curls off his neck so everyone could see a faint scar. Portia and Nissa especially gasped in shock, never hearing this story before. Everyone else had, but still, it sent shivers down their spines and made them lean in, gesturing Frodo to continue.  
  
"What happened after I do not remember, I remember waking up in a tower surrounded by Orcs and -"  
  
"Frodo," Nina shook her head. "Don't remind yourself of that"  
  
Frodo let out a huff. "How can I not?"  
  
"Just tell us the story about the orcs thinking Sam was an Elven warrior!" Holly said, changing the subject. She did not want reminding of the torture her cousin had gone through.  
  
"Ah, yes," Frodo smiled. "Sam has told me this story many times and still it makes me laugh. Whilst I was in the tower, Sam told me that after he had killed Shelob with Sting; he lay by my side and wept, thinking I was dead. He said that was the hardest decision of his life. His choices were to stay with me, or to take the Ring and carry on to Mount Doom and save Middle- earth. He chose the right one of course; he took the Ring and headed back up the mountain, leaving my body in the doorway of the tunnel. He told me that as he climbed, he heard orcs down below. He said he watched as he saw two Orcs pick up my body and walk away. Sam, being Sam said he wouldn't let those scoundrels take my body, so he abandoned the task he set himself and went after me. He hid in the bushes as the orcs set up camp in the woods. He heard them laugh and joke about Shelob, saying that I was merely paralysed, not dead . . . and that that was how Shelob got her prey. They assumed Sam had been killed. Of course, Sam had the Ring and Sting . . . and of course, Sting glows blue were there are orcs. The Orcs picked me up and rushed to the tower, thinking that Sam was some kind of Elvish Warrior about to attack them! They probably would have laughed if they found out it was but a hobbit! Anyway, Sam saved me from those scoundrels and I'll be forever grateful to my friend"  
  
"Sam? An Elvish Warrior!" Pippin laughed as Frodo finished and everybody joined in.  
  
"They still believed that when he entered the Tower. With Sting glowing like that, they did not dare touch him!"  
  
After the laughing stopped, they all sat around the fire, talking.  
  
"Pippin, Merry, tell us about the Ents!" Holly proposed.  
  
"Well," Merry started. "After the fellowship left Lothlorien, we sailed up the River Anduin. We set up camp on the Shore . . . but we all panicked when Strider announced that both Frodo and Boromir had gone missing. So we split up, looking everywhere. Merry and I were together but suddenly a large army of Orcs called the Uruk-Hai came bounding towards us, growling, flashing their weapons up high. Pip and I ran, but it was no use . . . we were surrounded. We thought we'd be killed for sure, but Boromir appeared and fought to save us. He yelled at us to run away while he held them off . . . and we turned to run. Our hearts skipped beats as we turned and saw that Boromir had been struck with an arrow. We looked upon him helplessly . . . but brave Boromir, a true warrior would not go down. He began to fight the Orcs again, slaying lots of them. Lurtz, leader of the Uruk-Hai from Isenguard, stuck Boromir again with an arrow. But still, Boromir fought, and fought until an eighth arrow struck him and he could fight no more."  
  
"We were picked up by some orcs and they ran off, carrying us on their backs" Pippin carried on. "We screamed for help, for Strider, Legolas and Gimli to help us. But they were fighting the Uruk-Hai too in the forest. We feared more of them had died . . . So there we were, being carted off on the backs of these orcs. They bound our hands and ankles together to we could not escape. I left my Elven brooch from Lorien on the ground so if Strider ever thought to look for us, this would be a path for him to follow. Days they travelled and Merry and I got restless, losing all hope. They said they were taking us to Isenguard to see the wizard Saruman. He wanted to Ring for himself so Merry and I came to the conclusion that he thought we had the Ring."  
  
"When, the Orcs finally rested," Merry said. "They set us on the ground away from the group. They said they didn't want filthy Halflings like us around them no more. They rested on the edge of a forest. One Orc came towards us, scratching at us as if looking for something. I guessed he was looking for the Ring so I began teasing him. Pip soon caught the hint and began to do it too - doing impressions of Gollum, talking about the 'Precious' The Orc got restless and told us to give him it. We said he would, as long as he untied us. Suddenly, the Orc fell to the floor and we saw that he had been struck dead with an arrow. We both looked up and saw human riders . . . they started attacking the Uruk-Hai and we figured this would be a good chance to escape. I rubbed the rope that tied my hands together against the dead orcs sword and soon I was free. I helped Pippin and we dashed into the forest. We weren't going to risk our lives again - we had no idea whether those riders were good or evil. We decided to take our chances in the forest. We got in deep enough in the forest and talked about how pretty it was. Suddenly a voice boomed out; 'You almost like the forest?' it asked. We looked around nervously . . . not knowing. We thought our eyes were playing games when a walking tree came towards us and picked us up in his hands. He was friendly and said he liked us because we weren't like those Orcs, who wanted to cut down trees. We explained we were friends of Gandalf the Grey and the tree liked us even more. He said he liked Gandalf more than Saruman and we explained about Saruman's evil plan. The tree introduced himself as Treebeard. And that his race was called the Ents"  
  
"We spent the night with Treebeard," Pippin added as Merry took a deep breath. "He taught us Ent songs and gave us plenty of food and water. The next morning, he brought the whole army of the Ents and they marched towards Isenguard, intending on declaring war."  
  
"It was fun!" Merry laughed. "The Ents were magnificent fighters! Especially Treebeard, who carried us all through it!"  
  
"We completely destroyed Isenguard . . . but no, we did not destroy Saruman . . . he and his slave Grima Wormtongue had locked themselves in the tower of Orthanc. The Ents stayed in Isenguard in case Saruman should ever try to break free. Soon, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli turned up with a mass of army, only to discover that Isenguard had already been destroyed! We were delighted to see Gandalf with them. We thought Gandalf had died whilst trying to kill the balrog in Moria. When in fact, he had fought the Balrog in the abyss and had become Gandalf the White for his bravery and courage. They seemed annoyed with Pip and I. Gimli roared about how worried they had been about us and how they worked hard to get that army so they could defeat the Uruk-Hai and save us from Saruman. I think they were more annoyed that they found Pip and I amongst the ruins of Isenguard, lying in the sun, smoking our pipes!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So . . . how did Saruman get to the Shire?" Nissa asked. "I know he was Sharkey"  
  
"Gandalf tried talking to him in Orthanc. Saruman insisted he had no power left and was going to stay in the tower. He begged for us to leave him alone. He looked defeated and helpless . . . and just believed that" Merry answered. After the quest, when we had all been united, we travelled home and we saw Saruman and Wormtongue begging for money. We ignored him and he gave a threat . . . but we knew he had no power. It wasn't until we four hobbits got to the shire that we realised it had been taken over by Orcs. You know what happened from there, we were shocked to discover that Sharkey was Saruman . . . and that his threat was indeed, true. He had threatened that it would not be happy ending for us. He had gotten together some left over Orcs from the Uruk-Hai. But in the end, it was Wormtongue that saved us. Frodo managed to make Wormtongue see that Saruman did not care for him and treated him badly. As Saruman stabbed Frodo, Wormtongue grasped a knife and attacked Saruman, killing him."  
  
"Wow," Nissa gasped. "So it was Wormtongue . . . sounds an awful name"  
  
"He looked pretty awful too" Frodo added. "Like a hunchback. Not like a human being"  
  
As darkness crept over, Holly suggested they get some sleep so they could travel to Bree the next day. Everyone set up their blankets and fell asleep. Frodo laid Lömadia between himself and Nina and kissed them both goodnight.  
  
"I love you," Nina whispered to him, her eyes closed.  
  
Frodo smiled and moved strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about your parents"  
  
Nina looked asleep but was still conscious. "I'll be fine," her breath was only coming out as a sleepy sigh now. "I'm the happiest Hobbit-lass in the shire . . . well in Middle-earth"  
  
Frodo smiled again, kissing her cheek softly before falling into a deep sleep. 


	30. At The Sign Of The Prancing Pony

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
They set off again early the next morning, heading towards the village of Bree. Lömadia had slept through nearly the whole of the journey that Pippin thought at one point she had died!  
  
As they approached the gate of Bree, Frodo, Pippin and Merry half expected the gatekeeper they had met the last time. But however, when they knocked on the door, they found it was a younger man, without the mean looks.  
  
"What business brings you to Bree?" he asked, opening the door.  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo said clearly. The gatekeeper, half recognising the Ringbearer let them through and took the ponies.  
  
"If you're seeking a room at the Prancing Pony, I'll take your ponies to the barn opposite"  
  
"Wonder if that Bill Ferny is still here," Merry whispered to Pippin. The youngest Took just gave a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"I doubt it," he answered.  
  
Frodo gave the ponies to the gatekeeper, then taking Nina's hand; they walked towards the Prancing Pony.  
  
"Bree seems so much nicer this time," Merry pointed out.  
  
"That's because you don't have black riders chasing you this time!" Holly pointed out, half joking. Frodo rolled his eyes as they approached the Prancing Pony sign.  
  
"We'll rest here tonight," Frodo announced, stopping outside the door.  
  
"But Frodo, it's only near dinner time, we can keep going can't we?" Portia asked.  
  
"No, I want to stay here," Nina said. "We can eat properly here and sleep in a proper bed tonight at least"  
  
"Ah, yes, the Prancing Pony has the best pints of Ale around!" Merry laughed.  
  
They walked into the inn, shutting the door behind them. It looked the same as it once did - the customers were all drinking, laughing and having a good time. Frodo recognised Nob, Barliman Butterbur's helper. Nob was handing out drinks, here and there . . . trying desperately to keep up with the orders. The noise quietened down as all eyes went to Frodo. Hundreds of pair of eyes laid on him, recognising him immediately.  
  
Butterbur stepped forward. "Mr Underhill!" he called cheerily. "So happy to have you back! We heard you'd gone off with them elves and Gandalf on a silver elven ship"  
  
"I-I did," Frodo said, a little overwhelmed to be speaking to such an old and loyal friend. "I came back,"  
  
"And very happy I am that ya did Mr Underhill! What can I get you folks?!"  
  
"A few Pints Mr Butterbur, Sir!" Merry called out, wanting so much to taste another pint. The customers began going back to their old talking and joking as they drank.  
  
Butterbur took them to a table, and as they sat down, he noticed Lömadia in Nina's arms, who, now was awake and looking around curiously.  
  
"Why, what a beauty she is!" Butterbur said in delight. "Is she yours Mr Underhill?"  
  
Frodo nodded proudly.  
  
"She has your eyes . . . and my, she looks liker you tons! I take it you must be the mother!" he said to Nina.  
  
"Yes, I am," Nina smiled to the bartender.  
  
"You and Mr Underhill married"  
  
"We're on our way to," Frodo answered. "To Rivendell . . . so could we please have a room to spend the night this evening?"  
  
"Of course, of course, have got some cosy hobbit rooms available, as you must most likely remember. I'll get you the best hobbit room in the inn! Now, let me get those pints for you little masters!" Butterbur headed back to the bar to get the orders.  
  
Frodo smiled, taking Lömadia off Nina. He drew her close to his chest, resting his chin on the crown of her head. Lömadia's tiny fingers held onto his shirt and Frodo smiled down at her.  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful baby in Middle-earth?" he said, kissing his daughter's forehead once again. "I should think seven more should do the trick"  
  
Nina nearly choked on her own breath and Holly burst out in laughter.  
  
"Frodo!" Nina called. "Is that really necessary?!"  
  
"Why? Don't you want more children?"  
  
"Yes," Nina admitted. "But seven more?!"  
  
"Eight children over all, a nice treat. I've always wanted a big family," Frodo smiled. "I heard Sam and Rose discussing ten children!"  
  
"Here we are!" Butterbur handed out the drinks. Merry and Pippin gladly sunk into their pints and Holly commented that they would be too drunk to travel by morning. "Now then Mr Underhill, your girl is looking a mite bit tired"  
  
Frodo looked down at Lömadia, who had fallen fast asleep against his chest. "Yes," he smiled. "Do you have a cradle of some sort so I can put her down to rest?"  
  
"There's a cradle in your room upstairs that Nob is just getting' ready. You could take your girl up there and Nob would happily look after her for you while you eat"  
  
Frodo smiled as a gesture of thanks. Nina stood up and kissed her daughters cheek as Frodo carried her upstairs, following Butterbur.  
  
"Frodo's such a fantastic father" Portia commented, watching Frodo kiss his daughter as he gently carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Yes," Nina sighed. "He's brilliant with Lömadia"  
  
"And the other's that will follow," Holly winked. "You are going to have his *seven* children aren't you Nina?" she let out a chuckle.  
  
Nina nodded. "Of course!" she smiled. "I'll have double that if Frodo wants that!"  
  
"It's your stomach dear," Holly let out a huff. "Where are you two going?" she asked as Merry and Pippin jumped.  
  
"To get another pint of course" Pippin said as if Holly should have known straight away.  
  
Holly tutted. "You've had a whole half already!"  
  
Frodo came back down the stairs empty handed later on, followed by Butterbur.  
  
"She's fast off," he said to Nina, sitting back down next to his fiancé. Nina smiled, holding his hand tightly, giving it a quick squeeze.  
  
Butterbur brought them all plates of delicious food and Pippin and Merry wolfed it all down at once.  
  
//  
  
After a good night of celebration and a warm shelter, they retreated to their beds.  
  
Frodo and Nina kissed their daughter who slept in the cradle beside their bed.  
  
"Thank you for the prettiest daughter," Frodo said as Nina slipped into bed beside him.  
  
Nina smiled. "There's more where that came from Mister Baggins" she kissed his lips forcefully, and he could only helplessly respond. Nina tasted his lips admiringly, feeling her heart pound as he wrapped his arms around her waist and forced himself on top of her.  
  
"Nina . . ." he sighed, sliding his lips from hers, across her cheek and onto her ear. He knew it was her weak spot and she ran her nails through his curls softly. His lips ran down her neck and jaw line, then finally to her collarbone. Nina sighed happily, placing a kiss on his neck. Their passions were high and she smiled knowing it would lead to a night of pure pleasure and bliss. 


	31. Weathertop

Chapter Thirty  
  
Butterbur provided the hobbits with a cooked breakfast and extra food and blankets for the journey. Nob had grown so attached to Lömadia that it was difficult for him to put her down!  
  
"We hope we'll be seein' ya again Mr Underhill-Baggins! Especially with a new Mrs Baggins ere!" he said, looking to Nina with a smile.  
  
Frodo smiled, as Nob handed over Lömadia to him. Lömadia cooed in a baby- type way, playing with Frodo's fingers.  
  
The gatekeeper brought back the ponies and they all got on. Nina cradled Lömadia and tried to get her daughter to sleep.  
  
"Sam should be setting off from Hobbiton this morning," Merry said. "With a few of our friends,"  
  
"And Nina's parents" Holly added, giving a Nina a look of hope.  
  
"We'll make towards Weathertop," Frodo announced and Pippin and Merry spun their heads around.  
  
"Frodo!" they gasped. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yes," Frodo said then turned back to Butterbur and Nob. "Thank you for your hospitality . . . hopefully we shall return"  
  
"Yes, and bring more children . . . more than enough to keep young Nob ere, happy!" Butterbur chuckled. "Go, be on your way, have a wonderful weddin' and I wish yer all the best!"  
  
"Thank you," Nina smiled politely, as Frodo pushed the pony into a walking pace.  
  
"See you soon!" Butterbur called until they were out of the gate and heading towards the forests.  
  
//  
  
They travelled nearly all day . . . stopping once and a while for a rest and partly to let the blood flow back into Nina's arms. Merry offered to carry Lömadia for a while but it wasn't long after that he started moaning that his arms were ready to drop off.  
  
"How far to Weathertop?" Holly asked, bringing her pony up to walk beside Frodo.  
  
"Not long now . . ." Frodo answered, placing a kiss on the back of Nina's neck quickly. "We'll rest there and Pip and Merry can actually light a fire tonight to cook whatever food they have in their packs!"  
  
"Why thank you Frodo" Pip smiled.  
  
//  
  
Everyone gasped, seeing Weathertop finally in view. The ponies would stay at the bottom and the hobbits had trouble carrying their packs up the steep slope to the ancient watch tower.  
  
Pippin fell back on the floor as he reached the top and caught his breath. As did everyone else.  
  
"Remind me please, whose idea was this?!" Holly groaned, falling back beside Pippin.  
  
"Frodo's" Everyone said at once and Frodo shrugged his shoulders as some sort of apology.  
  
"It's quite a safe place" he said.  
  
Merry laughed, as did Pippin. "Of course it is Frodo, of course it is . . . remember last time?!"  
  
Frodo rubbed the scar that was on his left shoulder . . . as though feeling some of the pain return.  
  
"What I meant to say," he started, bringing his hand down again, seeing the worried look on Nina's face. "Is that it is safe *this* time round"  
  
Pippin and Merry rolled their eyes and set up the fire, complaining that their stomachs were grumbling. Holly, Portia and Nissa set up the beds for everyone beside the fire and watched hungrily as Pippin and Merry cooked sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms and bacon.  
  
"Oh, hurry up Pip! My stomach is making so much noise that it'll eventually cause Weathertop to collapse!" Holly said, waving her empty plate in front of Pippin's face. Nina chuckled as Pippin sighed and piled food on Holly's plate, then shared the rest between everyone else.  
  
"Honestly, sis, thought you had more manners than that" Merry chuckled, as Holly gobbled her food down as though there was no tomorrow. Holly raised an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
"I would have manners if I weren't so hungry," she commented.  
  
"What's the matter Frodo?" Portia asked, her gaze narrowing as Frodo rubbed his shoulder over and over again. Nina narrowed her eyes at the fiancé, as he held Lömadia in one arm and rubbed his scar with the other.  
  
"Is it bothering you again?" Pippin frowned, surely the time he spent in the Undying Lands would have healed the darkness and pain . . . but six months really, was not that long.  
  
"No . . . well yes . . ." Frodo looked at Nina's face, looking terribly frightened. "No, it doesn't hurt at all" he said, bringing his hand back down to caress Lömadia's sleeping face. "I was just . . . remembering"  
  
Merry, Pippin, Portia, Nissa and Holly went back to their talking, having no reason to believe that Frodo would be lying. Nina watched as Frodo winced every so often, trying to stop himself from rubbing the scar.  
  
When everyone had finished their meal, Merry and Pippin told the story of the Siege of Gondor as everyone listened with great interest. Frodo laid Lömadia down and covered her up, gesturing to Nissa to keep an eye on her. Nina's eyes narrowed in suspicion when Frodo got up and silently walked away to the top of Weathertop.  
  
"Leave him," Merry said. "There are past memories here"  
  
But Nina couldn't. She knew that scar was bothering him again . . . she stood up and followed behind him, nervously twitching with her fingers. As she reached the top of Weathertop, she saw Frodo stood with his back to her, gazing over at the view, watching as the sun began to set.  
  
She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's bothering you again, isn't it?" she whispered, as he turned around in her arms to face her.  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"It isn't Frodo . . . we're about to marry . . . please don't keep secrets from me" she out a hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb to caress it.  
  
Frodo let out a sigh. "Well . . . it's a little sore," he admitted. "But it isn't bad as . . . well, as it was. I guess those few months away did do it some good after all"  
  
"It better had, I don't want to lose you again"  
  
Frodo kissed her quite suddenly and Nina lost herself. The kiss told her he wasn't going anywhere . . . it told her he wasn't going to leave her.  
  
When he pulled away, he sighed, scanning her pretty face. "Nina, since we want no more secrets . . . you never told me what Friado *did* when he had you locked up"  
  
"Frodo-"  
  
"If it's too bad . . . say nothing. But I know something happened, I could see it in your face."  
  
"Frodo . . . need I say it?" Nina looked up at him. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to. We were both weary with hurt and torture; more would have just been a nightmare"  
  
"You needn't say it," he said, running a finger softly along her jaw line. "Holly told me . . . I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me"  
  
"For the reason I have just told you"  
  
Frodo nodded slightly. "It's sort of a good thing you didn't tell me, I would be in jail for murder otherwise"  
  
"And who would you murder?" a familiar, tarrying, cold voice said from behind a stone statue. Frodo and Nina turned and were both shocked to see Friado Broadbeam step out. "Me?" he looked to them, a piercing, cold stare he set on them both, making Nina itch further into Frodo's embrace.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Frodo stormed. "It was *you * following us?!"  
  
"The very same," Friado answered, a slight smile of satisfaction rested on his face. "Your friends seem to be too caught up in their jokes and humour to know that I stole a sword . . . I believe it is Master Meriadoc's" he pulled open his coat, revealing a sword tucked in his belt. "I had to take it . . . I had a feeling I would need it"  
  
"Why aren't you in jail?" Nina stuttered. "You-"  
  
"Ah, yes, jail . . ." Friado sighed. "I'm out temporally. My mother recently died"  
  
"Brealla's dead?" Nina's eyes widened.  
  
Friado nodded. "Of what, the course is still unknown. Some say she poisoned herself through unhappiness. Wonder why she could be so unhappy?" he stared at the both in mock sarcasm. "She wanted both her sons to be happily married and the story of you two just broke her down. And the way I look at it . . . is you killed my mother, therefore I can destroy your happiness by killing someone close to you"  
  
"You stay away from my daughter!" Nina screamed, tears starting to build up in her eyes of fright. Friado let out a chuckle.  
  
"Darling, darling, dear sweet thing . . . I do not plan to kill *our* daughter!" he glared at Frodo.  
  
Nina clutched Frodo's shirt in desperation. "No . . ." she stuttered. "Go away . . . leave him alone"  
  
"It's only fair, darling" he said, moving forward, drawing his sword. "And since I have no experience with sword fighting . . . we'll do it my way, my rules"  
  
Nina left Frodo and ran up to Friado. "Go away!" she screamed. "Please, Friado I beg you . . . they'll be other hobbit lasses for you . . . please, just go . . ."  
  
Friado smiled before grasping a tight hold of her and holding his sword to her neck.  
  
Frodo gazed at him in anger. "Let her go," he said, drawing Sting.  
  
"Foolish move Nina, foolish move. Would you like to keep your head?" Friado looked at her as she tried to squirm away. He held the swords tighter to her neck. The blade almost touching and strangling. "DO YOU?!" Nina froze, nodding quickly as silent tears escaped her eyes. "Now . . . my way," Friado said, turning back to Frodo. "Hand me your sword"  
  
Frodo stood, reluctant to do so, a frowned expression on his face.  
  
"Do *you* want her to lose her head?!" he said, tightening his grip on Nina. Without anymore delay, Frodo slid Sting away from him. It landed behind Friado. Nina looked at Frodo, the look of her face begging him to not go through with anything . . .  
  
Friado let Nina go as promised, letting her fall to the floor. She cried out as Friado made his way over to Frodo, sword in hand.  
  
"You've had plenty of experience" he said. "So fighting without a sword will not be too much trouble . . . will it?!" he plunged his fist, hitting Frodo, making him fall to the ground. He hovered above Frodo pressing the blade to his neck. "And as for your choice . . . you don't get one" he spat. "You will lose your head and I'll take what's rightfully mine"  
  
Frodo struggled to get away but Friado grasped him tightly, holding him down. He held up his sword preparing to stab Frodo . . . more than enough times. Frodo had no doubt in his mind that this was it, the end of the fairy tale. But as Friado was about to bring the sword down with full might, he lurched forward a bit, crying out in pain. He fell to the floor, sword dropping from his hand . . . he lay down on his stomach, next to Frodo.  
  
It took a while for reality to sink in as Frodo stood up, and saw Friado on the ground, blood pouring from his hip . . . and there stood Nina, shaking violently, holding Sting in her right hand . . . blood on the blade.  
  
Friado managed to turn to them . . . cursing his hand at Nina as he gargled on his own blood then spilled from his mouth. In an instant, he was dead.  
  
Sting dropped to the floor with a crash . . . Nina could barely stand up as she looked upon Friado, lying dead next to her.  
  
"Nina?" Frodo gasped, looking to her, reaching out and soothing her shaking hands gently. "It's ok . . ." he swallowed as he gathered her up in his arms. She was shaking badly from the shock.  
  
"I killed him . . ." she said shakily. "I murdered him . . . what have I done?!"  
  
Frodo rubbed her back softly. "Shh . . ." he whispered.  
  
"But I had to" she said, looking to Frodo, her hands on his cheeks. "He was going to . . . he was going to kill you Frodo . . . I couldn't let him, I didn't know what else to do . . . I-"  
  
Frodo closed his eyes, bringing her back into his embrace. "You did no wrong darling, it wasn't a fair fight . . . I would have died if you had not saved me"  
  
He kissed her softly, trying to calm her down, putting an arm around her; he picked up Sting and wiped the blood from it.  
  
"Come on," he said, leading her back to the others. "We'll explain to them . . ."  
  
She nodded, looking down. "Frodo, he was going to -"  
  
"Shh . . . forget it, forget him. He's gone forever now, he can't get to us"  
  
Nina smiled, leaning into his embrace and braced herself to give an explanation to her friends. But she had saved Frodo . . . she faced her fear and killed the hobbit who had made her life hell. Frodo was right . . . Friado couldn't touch her now.  
  
*A/N Happy now peeps?! Hehe* 


	32. Rivendell and Faces From The Past

Chapter Thirty-One  
  
They left Weathertop early the next morning, hardly any of them saying a word after the shock they had received . . . Nina especially. The only thing bad she had done to a person was punch them - and that was only to Friado. Her mind kept saying 'Murderer, you killed him, you *killed* him' but she knew down in her heart that if she had not, Frodo would have been helpless and surely would have died. She knew she had killed Friado to save Frodo . . . which, considering Friado's recent evil plots and torture was a good thing.  
  
Everyone had assured her in their own little ways . . . trying to make her see that she had no alternative . . . she had to do whatever she could to save Frodo.  
  
"Either way it would have been him dead or Frodo" Holly had said. "And by a long run, we would all rather have Frodo alive"  
  
All this was going through her mind as they rode on . . . every once and a while looking down on Lömadia, thankful and proud in some ways that she had saved the father of her child. Also that was definitely the last of Friado Broadbeam.  
  
For the past year he had made her life hell . . . made her heart ache and put her through tortured times . . . kept her away from being with Frodo and her friends . . . almost took Lömadia and claimed her for his own. But now she knew she did not have to worry about anyone like him again . . . Rivendell was only six days away . . . her wedding was drawing nearer and nearer as time pass.  
  
"You're thinking about it again," Frodo whispered into her ear from behind her, his arm supporting her around the waist.  
  
"How can I not?" She sighed, rocking Lömadia gently as she slumbered. "I've never hurt anyone . . . not in my life, but actually *killing* somebody . . . its, well, um . . ."  
  
"Shh . . ." Frodo kissed her cheek lovingly. "Let's just put him out of our minds, you didn't *kill* him purposely, you did what was right . . . you saved me" he smiled and gentle smile, putting her heart at ease.  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt you. Just, well, he trapped you and was about to kill you . . . I was frightened and I looked to the floor and there was Sting lying there so I just -"  
  
Frodo silenced her again. "Forget it," he said. "You saved me and I shall always be thankful . . . it wasn't murder, it was self defence"  
  
"I suppose," Nina shrugged. "But the thought will never go away"  
  
"It will in time," he smiled again as she turned her head slightly so he could plant a kiss on her lips. "Let's just concentrate on our wedding and our children . . . present and future"  
  
Nina nodded her head slightly. "Yes" she answered quietly.  
  
//  
  
Six days past Nina gasped in excitement as they made it over the river and headed to the gates of Rivendell. Portia and Nissa were literally gob smacked, unable to even breathe at the glorious sights and smells of Rivendell.  
  
There were very few Elves there and Frodo seemed almost disappointed. Last time the place was crawling with Elves, dancing, singing, making merry in the woods . . . now it was not so splendid, but splendid enough for the perfect wedding.  
  
An Elf approached them, whom Frodo recognised to be Glorfindel, whose horse, Asfaloth, had taken him to Rivendell after he was stabbed at Weathertop by a Morgul Blade. Frodo remembered it well . . . the nine ringwraiths chasing them up the Ford . . . the endless cried from Glorfindel: 'Nero lim Asfaloth! Nero lim!' Frodo had gotten to Rivendell safely aft er the Riders were washed up by a large wave that looked like white horses . . . and that was down to Lord Elrond himself.  
  
"Master Baggins!" Glorfindel cried in happiness. "I see you look well! I thought you had fled to the Undying lands with Gandalf the White and Lady Galadriel!"  
  
"I had," Frodo said, hugging his old friend. "I came back . . . I missed my friends too badly and I felt lonely over there"  
  
"Master Meriadoc! Master Peregrin!" Glorfindel hugged the two hobbits to him. "But where is Master Samwise . . . I thought he followed his master everywhere?!"  
  
"He does," Frodo chuckled. "He'll be arriving in a couple of days"  
  
"And who are these good hobbits?! Oh! A baby?!" Glorfindel looked to the bundle in Nina's arms. "Master Baggins . . . is this yours?!"  
  
"Certainly is" Frodo grinned.  
  
"Lord Elrond would love to see this little beauty. Tell me, why have you come?"  
  
"In short . . . so me and my Nina can marry," Frodo said. "Not only is this city the most beautiful but also, we've had troubles back at home. I can explain all to both you and Lord Elrond - where is he?!"  
  
"Come," Glorfindel gestured them towards the main house. The hobbits looked to the beautiful streams, the golden leaves, the beautiful crafted houses.  
  
"I'm Holly Brandybuck!" Holly stepped forward, shaking Glorfindel's hand. "Merry's little sister! My god, you're an Elf!"  
  
"Well spotted!" Merry joked.  
  
"And this is Portia and Nissa Roper, they're Nina's elder sisters . . ." everyone chuckled at Holly who continued to blabber to poor Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel led them to the house of Elrond . . . where they were to explain their reasons.  
  
//  
  
"I see," Elrond smiled, kneeling down so he was hobbit-height. "You ask if I could perform the ceremony."  
  
Frodo gulped, feeling rather cheeky. "Well . . . yes"  
  
"I would be delighted to . . . the place has not had many festivities since most of my people have left Middle-earth. "When would you have the ceremony?"  
  
"We're waiting for Samwise, my loyal friend and his wife to join us, which should be in a couple of days at the earliest. I thank you Lord Elrond, you have saved us from much more delay and trouble"  
  
Elrond smiled, looking to Lömadia. "She'll be special, that one. Daughter of the Ringbearer, savoir of Middle-earth . . . yes, I can see her becoming a very special hobbit indeed"  
  
Nina blushed slightly, the sighting of the Elves had caused her too much excitement for her to handle. Portia and Nissa, especially were infatuated with the kingdom and could not stop looking around at the splendours of it all.  
  
"You are just in time, Ringbearer" Elrond smiled, standing back up to his own height again. "King Aragorn and my daughter, Queen Arwen are to come to Rivendell tomorrow. I'm sure they will be as keen to see you"  
  
Frodo, Merry and Pippin smiled to one another . . . "I knew this place would bring more happiness back for me" Frodo said.  
  
"Also joining them is the steward of Gondor, Captain Faramir and his wife Eowyn, daughter of Théoden King of Rohan."  
  
"Faramir?!" Pippin squealed, "I have longed to see Faramir! Is Minas Tirith still standing?"  
  
Elrond smiled at the young Took. "Yes Master Peregrin. King Aragorn has triumphed and had ruled Gondor in such a perfect way. The White City has not fallen . . . he had kept his word to Boromir"  
  
"Théoden King . . ." Merry sighed, reliving past memories. "He was a good man . . . he and his eldest son Eomer were dear friends to me. I shall never forget the battle, and I was at the Kings side all through it. A great honour"  
  
Elrond smiled. "I see the quest has changed you a lot . . . you are well more mature!"  
  
"My Lord, I would not speak too soon!" Holly laughed.  
  
Elrond let out a laugh. "All Brandybucks are alike, I see, very good, very good! Glorfindel . . . take them to the finest rooms in my household, and see they have the best hospitality. And does the soon-to-be Mrs Baggins have a dress?"  
  
"A dress?!" Nina called, looking at Holly, Nissa and Portia in shock. A dress?! They hadn't thought of a dress. "Well, my Lord, I do not, I'm afraid"  
  
"Do not worry . . . Glorfindel! Send for Ril-Gania! Have her measure Miss Roper and have the finest white fabric. She shall make Miss Roper's dress for the wedding. Also have her and her sister's make dresses for the bridesmaids . . . I trust Miss Brandybuck and the other Miss Roper's are to be bridesmaids?"  
  
"Yes," Nina blushed.  
  
"That's settled then! It'll be the finest wedding Rivendell has ever seen!"  
  
"Thank you, My Lord," Frodo smiled in mock happiness and Nina did not know how to express her thanks. Frodo had been right, the Elves were remarkable creatures.  
  
Glorfindel led them down a long, beautiful corridor. "Here," he said. "This room is for you master Meriadoc and for you Master Peregrin . . . if you do not mind sharing. There are two beds"  
  
"Of course, of course!" Merry chuckled, walking into the room. "I am going to bed to have a much deserved nap!"  
  
"Mr Glorfindel . . . when do you serve breakfast?!" Pippin asked, standing in the doorway, watching with hopeful eyes.  
  
"As soon as you are ready for it Master Peregrin!" he chuckled.  
  
Pippin's eyes widened in happiness. "Fantastic!" he called, finally letting the others walk on.  
  
"Miss Portia, Miss Nissa, you may share this room. If you want anything, anything at all, just ask somebody and they will gladly assist to your needs. Elrond will make sure everyone in the kingdom knows of your presence!"  
  
"Thank you," Portia and Nissa smiled, still a bit shocked, walking into the room.  
  
"And here, for you, Miss Brandybuck," Glorfindel opened a door to Holly's room.  
  
"My own room . . . very good!" Holly nodded in satisfaction. Glorfindel chuckled.  
  
"She is a diamond!" he laughed, walking further up to Frodo and Nina's room. "Here," he said, leading them both in. "This room is for families. I'm afraid the cradle is rather large for young Lömadia but there' nothing to be done!"  
  
Nina gasped and looked to the cradle . . . a very large one it was, with beautiful white blankets inside and a white, see through curtain over it. Lömadia slumbered happier once she was laid down in it and covered with the soft feathery blanket.  
  
Glorfindel left them both to settle in, which Nina thought would take forever. She could not get over the marvellous craft of the bed . . . the beautiful curtains and oh, the view from the balcony that over looked a lake with a small bridge over it . . . birds whistling and the sound of Elven-maids giggling amongst themselves happily. Frodo embraced her from behind, nuzzling his nose into her neck as she smiled and looked down the balcony.  
  
"Is it as you dreamt?" he whispered.  
  
"It's so much more than what I dreamt" Nina breathed. "It is heaven . . . I don't think I'll ever want to leave"  
  
"We don't have to . . . we can stay, raise a family. Though you must realise that one day, we must go back"  
  
Nina smiled; it was good enough for her. "Frodo, why are the Elves leaving? They're so beautiful, wise and the fairest of all creatures"  
  
Frodo sighed. "Their time is over . . ." he sighed again. Nina asked no further.  
  
As they gazed down, they watched two elven maidens run and laugh through the trees, singing a song, Frodo, himself knew very well from Legolas:  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old, a shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows; a light was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs, In Lórien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light, As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, by water clear and cool, her voice as falling silver fell  
  
into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell, in sunlight or in shade; for lost of yore was Nimrodel. And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven grey, Beneath the mountain-lee, Awaited her for many a day  
  
Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands, Arose, and loud it cried, and drove the ship from elven-strands, across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost, the mountains sinking grey, beyond the heaving waves that tossed, their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore, Now low beyond the swell, and cursed the faithless ship that bore, Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king, a lord of tree and glen, when golden were the boughs in spring, in fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap, as arrow from the string, and dive into water deep, as mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair, the foam about him shone; afar they saw him strong and fair, go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word, and on the Hither Shore, No tidings Elven-folk have heard, Of Amroth evermore."  
  
"Beautiful song . . ." Nina commented with a contented sigh.  
  
"It is the song of Nimrodel . . . an Elven maiden of Lothlorien" Frodo explained. "Every song has a story in it. The words all have a meaning"  
  
"Yes," Nina smiled, never feeling so happy. "I wish Sam and Rose would hurry, I cannot wait to be your wife Frodo,"  
  
"All in good time, darling, all in good time" Frodo assured her. Then he began singing softly into her ear:  
  
"Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! O Queen beyond the Western Seas! O light to us that wander here, amid the world of woven trees!  
  
Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath, Snow- white! Snow-white! We sing to thee, in a far land beyond the Sea.  
  
O stars that in the Sunless Year. With shining hand by her were sown, in windy fields now bright and clear, we see your silver blossom blown!  
  
O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! We still remember, we who dwell, in this far land beneath the trees, Thy starlight on the Western Seas."  
  
Just the sound made her heart melt . . . he had taught her that song years before about the Elven Goddess Elbereth. And to Nina, Frodo was her Goddess. Her favourite song he had taught kept playing in her mind:  
  
'When the cold of winter comes, starless nights will cover day, in the veiling of the sun, we will walk in bitter rain.  
  
But in dreams, I still hear you name, and in dreams, we will meet again.  
  
When the seas and mountains fall, and we come, to end of days, in the dark I hear a call, calling me there, I will go there, and back again.  
  
But in dreams, I still hear your name, and in dreams, we will meet again . . .'  
  
Ril-Gania soon came in with the measuring tape and measured Nina head to toe, writing down her measurements to her sister, Calil-Gadien.  
  
"Get the best white, laced fabric we have and get the others working on it . . . oh the bridesmaids dresses will be in gold! Yes! Gold!" Ril-Gania giggled in her excitement, telling Nina how beautiful she was and telling Frodo how much of a hero he was . . . it was endless praises!  
  
Nina was the happiest hobbit in Middle-earth, there was no doubt in her mind . . . she had Rivendell, she had her daughter, and she had her Frodo. 


	33. Special Delivery

Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Nina couldn't remember when she last had a decent nights sleep . . . nor would she ever encounter being in such a huge, comfy bed. She felt like she wanted to live in that bed forever . . . no matter what.  
  
"Good morning" Frodo smiled at her from across the room, Lömadia, in his arms. "See? Mama is lazy, that she is" Frodo kissed the top of his daughters head as she looked around the room, her blue eyes ever watchful and curious.  
  
"But Mama is not cracked and insane like Papa" Nina smirked, getting her own back.  
  
Frodo handed Lömadia over to her so she could feed her daughter. "Would you like to look around today?" Frodo asked, as Nina seated herself down.  
  
"Oh, yes, Frodo. I want to see more Elves!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "You'll see plenty of Elves dear, plenty"  
  
"And the King!" Nina breathed. "Lord Elrond said that King Aragorn is arriving"  
  
"Queen Arwen, Captain Faramir, Eowyn . . . and whomever else" Frodo finished, taking a sigh. "Past faces bring back past memories"  
  
Nina put her hand in his. "Do they remind you?"  
  
"Of some," he shrugged. "But no matter, I cannot wait to see them all again . . . it has been far too long"  
  
//  
  
Frodo and Nina walked through Rivendell together, also with Lömadia who sat in a small pram donated by a young Elven girl who used it often for her dolls.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Holly were acting as though they were tweens again, running from one another, playing hide and seek . . . 'but in a matured way' Holly had added, trying insist. Portia and Nissa walked about the grounds, meeting other Elves and learning the language, culture and lifestyle. They knew now, why Nina had acted that way whenever Frodo mentioned them.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Holly rushed up to Frodo and Nina, panting, saying they had heard trumpets not far off and assumed it was Aragorn. When Lord Elrond, followed by some other Elves walked to the gate . . . they found that it was.  
  
Frodo braced himself for a large welcoming as the gates opened. Aragorn and Arwen rode in first on their horses, looking as perfect and courteous as ever. Next came Faramir and Lady Eowyn. Frodo gasped, as he saw Legolas and Gimli come riding up behind them, followed by other men and women of Gondor.  
  
"Father!" Arwen smiled as Glorfindel helped her from her horse and she hugged Elrond. Elrond next greeted the King of Gondor . . . then the others.  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn smiled, kneeling down to the hobbit. "I see you have returned . . ."  
  
"Yes," Frodo smiled, overwhelmed. Pippin and Merry greeted Aragorn gracefully, trying to hold back emotions and excitement.  
  
Arwen look to Nina and knelt beside her, hoping to get a glimpse of Lömadia.  
  
"She is beautiful," Arwen smiled. "I hear a wedding will resume in days to come" she looked to Frodo and smiled.  
  
Nina looked downwards with a blush . . . seeing someone so graceful and beautiful made her feel like trash . . . but when Frodo kissed her cheek; she felt her heart skip again.  
  
//  
  
Everyone greeted the hobbits with warmth and kindness . . . and after the people from Gondor settled in, the hobbits took the advantage of spending the day with them, talking about what things had happened and especially, of why they had come to Rivendell. Arwen and Eowyn talked mostly to Nina, who felt overwhelmed.  
  
Merry and Pippin could not stop talking to Faramir and Aragorn, themselves.  
  
"Are our services needed yet in Gondor?" the two young soldiers asked, hopefully.  
  
"When we need your services, be sure we shall call upon them" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"And Rohan? What's happening with Rohan?!" Merry asked, partly asking of Théoden King.  
  
Aragorn and Faramir let out hearty laughs, and then Faramir bent down. "All is well in Rohan, King Aragorn has ruled gracefully and Rohan still stands"  
  
"It does seem strange to call you 'King Aragorn' we are much more used to 'Strider'" Pippin frowned.  
  
"Then call me Strider," Aragorn chuckled. "One of the many names people call me"  
  
Holly stepped forward. "I want have liked to see the White City" she said. "I've heard so much about it"  
  
Faramir and Aragorn sat down on a stone bench, their wives following. The hobbits themselves seated themselves upon the floor, intending on hearing tales. Gimli was amongst them, holding little Lömadia - not wanting to let he go. Frodo and Legolas, however, continued to walk up the path.  
  
"When we heard news of your departure from Middle-earth, we called upon the Lady Galadriel to follow with you. The Lady of the Wood said she would take leave as soon as you did. Though, I have no knowledge of how you could spend only a few months there, and come back so early without the pains and suffering returning. Truly remarkable. Some said it would take years of healing" Legolas said as they strolled.  
  
Frodo looked up at his old friend. "I can't deny that the pains have gone - the anniversaries of the stabbings have passed and I was not in the state I once was. All I feel is mere aches and pains, so it had done some good"  
  
"You took a risk in returning" Legolas sighed. "You weren't to know that the pains would still be there or not. I assume there was a reason you returned so soon to Middle-earth"  
  
"There were many reasons," Frodo breathed. "I missed friends, family . . . most of all, Nina"  
  
"The mother of your child?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "We weren't together at the time, but I missed her terribly . . . I felt homesick and pined for her. Truly, I was not happy where I was. I had expected you to join us on the ship; it would have eased the suffering to see a friend"  
  
"I intend to stay in Middle-earth for as long as possible" Legolas answered. "Mirkwood still stands and Elves still re-side there. Lothlorien, however, does not"  
  
Frodo sighed, not wanted to even dare imagine what Lothlorien would look like now. He wanted to remember it as the heaven he thought it once was.  
  
"Orcs," he just muttered with a heavy breath.  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded, "Hundreds of orcs, hungry. The lucky ones who escaped from Mordor, when you threw the Ring into the Mountain, Sauron was defeated instantly and his fortress destroyed . . . you have nothing left to fear Ringbearer"  
  
Frodo smiled at Legolas' words of comfort . . . he had already been through a lot with the quest . . . and of course, nearly getting killed by a jealous hobbit lad who wanted what he could not have. Frodo felt very lucky to still be alive to tell the tale.  
  
The elf and the hobbit walked back to where Gimli was now telling all of Mirkwood, where Legolas was Prince. The hobbits listened in admiration and Frodo and Legolas laughed as Gimli told the stories, still cradling Lömadia who tangled her tiny fingers in Gimli's beard.  
  
"Ah!" Gimli called in his deep voice, noticing Frodo and Legolas approaching. "I was just telling our young hobbits about our journeys in Mirkwood!"  
  
"Where are Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir and Eowyn?" Frodo asked, looking round for the humans.  
  
"They've retired to their rooms, young hobbit, but they will return for the party tonight!"  
  
"Party?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"Yes!" Holly leapt up. "Elrond is giving a welcoming party for us! And also, your wedding is in two days time!"  
  
Nina smiled up at her fiancé, excitement bouncing in her hazel eyes.  
  
"And I've brought some of my famous Dwarven Ale" Gimli said, making Legolas roll his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Ale?!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed, saliva nearly toppling from their mouths.  
  
"Aye, ale," Gimli smiled. "Have too much of it and you'll barely be able to walk by the end of the evening . . . yes, that should give you quite a good hangover!"  
  
"Well, say goodbye to what's left sane in your head sister!" Merry chuckled. "Holly will be light headed tonight!"  
  
"Will not!" Holly called back, itching closer to the Dwarf. "Tell us of Moria! About the gate! You know, 'speak friend and enter' how long did it take for Gandalf to solve the riddle?!"  
  
Gimli let out a laugh and began to tell the story as Frodo and Legolas seated themselves down.  
  
//  
  
The day seemed to last forever, much to Nina's happiness. She'd made new friends and her dream had come true. She had met a Dwarf, Elves and now humans . . . she had a perfect child and, most of all, she had her love. All that was left was to fight fire breathing dragons! Frodo commented that he would not have her do that . . . or at least try it!  
  
Aragorn, Faramir, Arwen and Eowyn had got themselves settled in and began talking mostly with the hobbits. Arwen and Eowyn abducted Nina and jabbered on about the wedding and the dress and everything else that would go with it! Nina seemed shocked that these elegant women would act like giggly girls on such an occasion!  
  
//  
  
It was not until the end of the evening that Samwise Gamgee, Rose and Elanor came riding in on ponies, Rose and Elanor's faces a picture after laying eyes on Rivendell. Frodo greeted them with hugs.  
  
"Hullo Sam1 my dear friend!" he called happily. "You would not believe who is here?!"  
  
"Aye, Sir, I'm afraid I don't" Sam smiled, greeting his master back.  
  
"King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, Captain Faramir and Lady Eowyn! Legolas and Gimli are also!"  
  
Sam's mouth opened in delight. "Why Mr Frodo! This is a treat!"  
  
"It is a treat you have arrived, dear friend, I have missed you!" Frodo hugged him again. "Come; allow me to talk you into the House of Elrond! Nina is in her room with Arwen and Eowyn - everyone is so excited with the wedding!"  
  
"Come" Sam beckoned to Rose and Elanor who were afraid to even touch the soil in case it would break!  
  
Rivendell was full of smiles . . . everything was perfect, everything was sweet and nothing could stop this endless happiness.  
  
**A/N I want to apologise now for that terrible chapter! :S There is a reason, however, and it is because I'm working on something very important on my Elijah fan fiction site (URL on my profile) it's for all my readers and you'll have to wait and see what it is! If anyone here likes my Elijah/Kathryn fan fictions (Dirty, Against All Odds, Always) then keep checking out my site ad wait for something big to happen . . . and it's the readers who get the benefit! Sorry again . . . my mind was not focused on this chapter . . . I'll do a better one next time, promise* 


	34. Preparations

Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
"Sam! Rose!" Nina screamed in delight, hugging her friends tightly. "I am so very glad you both came!"  
  
"That we are too lass," Sam smiled, looking rather nervous.  
  
"You are here early," Nina smiled. "We weren't expecting you both until tomorrow. Oh, no matter! I'm glad you came! We're getting married tomorrow night, and the Elves are making my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses!"  
  
"It's going to be a festive occasion" Rose commented, a slight smile.  
  
"So . . . who did you bring with you?!"  
  
"Well . . ." Sam started. "We brought your brothers - they're with Merry and Pippin somewhere . . ."  
  
"And Mama and Papa?" Nina asked hopefully.  
  
Sam and Rose exchanged glances.  
  
"I'm sorry lass," Sam said quietly. "We went to see them before we left . . . at first your father tried to keep us away, but he gave in and let us speak. We tried to convince him that you wanted them both to be there . . . your Mama was very keen and wanted to join us, however, sadly, your father insisted he did not . . . and your Mama followed suit"  
  
"Oh," Nina said quietly, looking down. "I see"  
  
Frodo was immediately at her side, holding her hand tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Nina nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. "It is their loss . . . Samwise? Would you give me away at the alter?"  
  
A smile spread across Sam's face. "Oh, it would be an honour Miss Nina, a true honour"  
  
"Thank you," she smiled to them before turning around to Lömadia who started crying in her cradle.  
  
"She's a mite bit upset Mr Frodo" Sam whispered. "And I can sure tell she's trying to hide it"  
  
Frodo nodded. "What can we do though Sam? She'd be a lot happier on our wedding day if her parents were there"  
  
"Aye, sir, aye" Sam sighed.  
  
"I can't help but think that tomorrow night; she won't go through with it - not without her parents . . ."  
  
"She will, Frodo, she will. She loves you . . . and she wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to see you if she didn't. And she put you before her family - she snuck around away from them just to see you . . . don't worry" Rose assured him.  
  
Frodo, himself, was not so sure.  
  
//  
  
Friagrin and Sogrin spent the rest of the day gawping at the Elven maidens who were most positively beautiful . . . Sam spoke with Aragorn and Faramir a great deal . . . so happy to see his old friends again. Frodo and Nina were mainly with Legolas and Gimli for the day.  
  
Some hours later, Legolas and Gimli excused themselves to see Lord Elrond, leaving Frodo and Nina alone. It was mainly silence between the two and Frodo could not help but feel uncomfortable. Did Nina still love him; did she still want to marry him?? Frodo did not have the answers, and that troubled him a lot.  
  
Nina smiled gently to him and sat down on a marble bench next to a small pool with a waterfall. She skimmed her hand through the cold water, almost as if the water was smooth. Frodo took a seat beside her and sighed aloud, he needed an answer, now or never.  
  
"Nina . . . something is bothering me" he said, cursing himself in his mind, knowing he should have started with something better.  
  
"Oh?" Nina looked up at him, scanning his perfect face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well . . . its, you see . . . well . . ."  
  
Nina smiled gently. "Tell me," she beckoned.  
  
"Nina, will you marry me?" he said after a long pause, thankfully, her smile widened and she let out a laugh.  
  
"Frodo, darling, are you alright?!" she giggled helplessly. "Have you got a fever of some sort?" she put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"No" he answered, feeling suddenly bashful and silly.  
  
"Then why ask such a ridiculous question?" she was still smiling.  
  
"Because . . . well, I thought you . . . didn't want to"  
  
"Frodo, when I said 'Yes, I'll marry you,' I meant it, you know! I didn't say it for the good of my health!"  
  
"Yes, but . . ."  
  
"Besides, it's our wedding tomorrow evening . . . and I cannot wait for it, the happiest day of my life! Now, you know that, so tell me, what has gotten into you?!"  
  
Frodo looked away, hiding his now cherry coloured face. "I thought that because you're parents aren't coming that you wouldn't want to"  
  
Nina shook her head with a smile. "Oh bother Mama and Papa!" she laughed. "They've caused enough trouble already! And yes, I do admit, I wanted them to be here - but they aren't and there's nothing I can do about it! I'm not losing out on anything because I'm marrying *you* and that's all I want!"  
  
Frodo broke out into a small smile, feeling even more stupid!  
  
"Good," was all he could answer, sending Nina into more hysterics.  
  
Frodo could think of nothing to hide his embarrassment except kiss her. She let out a giggle and kissing him back. "Silly hobbit" she whispered as she pulled away with a grin.  
  
"Hope we're not interrupting" Holly, Merry and Pippin stood over the two lovers, grinning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nina asked.  
  
"Well . . . we think Frodo has lost his mind and therefore we want to teach him some sense" Pippin stifled a giggle.  
  
Frodo's raised his eyebrows. "You were listening?!"  
  
"Purely accidental cousin, I assure you!" Merry chimed in. "We were merely walking through the woods and we overheard your . . . proposal!"  
  
"I was nervous," Frodo defended himself.  
  
"Which is perfectly normal," Holly grinned. "Except for the fact that you have already asked that question and the wedding is tomorrow!"  
  
Nina giggled again. "I thought he had a fever!"  
  
"Go ahead! Laugh!" Frodo pretended to sound hurt. "I'll laugh on the day all of you marry!"  
  
"With every right . . . except we'll be laughing first, as it is your day tomorrow!" Pippin squeaked in laughter.  
  
//  
  
Frodo and Nina were told specifically to stay away from a certain area of the woods by the Elves. Of course they knew the one reason . . . some of the Elves was setting up the place were the ceremony would be held. Pippin, Merry and Holly had already taken a peak, unable to resist their curiosity and had come back nagging and insisting that they would not tell what they had seen.  
  
Glorfindel and Ril-Gania approached them in the early evening, smiles all over their faces.  
  
"The dresses are finished. Calil-Gadien is fitting up the bridesmaids. If we go to your room Miss Roper, we can fit on your dress" Ril-Gania smiled, and Nina knew this Elf woman was trying her hardest not to squeal out in laughter and delight.  
  
"And Master Baggins . . . you follow me" Glorfindel smiled knowingly. "You won't be sharing a room with your bride this night."  
  
Frodo frowned.  
  
"Did you not know that it is bad luck?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrows with a smile. "You cannot see the bride until tomorrow morning"  
  
"Morning?! I thought it was evening?" Nina cried out.  
  
"Well, since Master Samwise arrived early, Lord Elrond changed the time. I think morning suits better, don't you?" Nina nodded at Glorfindel.  
  
"Say your farewells . . . this is the last time you'll see one another before the ceremony" Ril-Gania smiled as she and Glorfindel left them both for a moment.  
  
"They take it seriously, don't they?" Frodo half chuckled.  
  
"All the better," Nina smiled falling into his arms. "And they are right too . . . it is bad luck if you see me before the wedding. I think spending tonight apart will make it more exciting"  
  
"Suppose so," Frodo involved his arms around her waist tenderly. "On the other hand, I'll miss you" his blue eyes full of warmth made her heart melt.  
  
She kissed him, long and passionately, holding him tighter and tighter. She pulled away with a smile. "The next time we kiss, I'll be your wife"  
  
Frodo smiled and kissed her quickly. "On the contrary . . ." he grinned.  
  
"You know what I meant!" she slapped him playfully.  
  
"Come on Nina!" Ril-Gania called out. "Plenty of time for that tomorrow! Come! We have a dress to fit!"  
  
Nina slipped out of Frodo's embrace. "See you tomorrow"  
  
He just smiled sweetly, watching her as she jogged to Ril-Gania.  
  
//  
  
"Here we go!" Ril-Gania admired her final creation after pulling the dress out. Eowyn and Arwen had stood Nina up on a stood in front of a large mirror in her room so they could fit the gown.  
  
"My goodness!" Arwen chocked out. "It's beautiful! I have a dress made of out that very fabric!"  
  
Nina couldn't even speak - the very splendour of the dress had her speechless . . .  
  
Ril-Gania, Eowyn and Arwen helped her with it on and Nina did not dare move in case it would break . . . Eowyn noticed and laughed.  
  
"There, there, young hobbit, you may breathe, it sharn't shatter into a million pieces!"  
  
Nina forced a smile at her embarrassment. This was the moment she had been waiting for . . . for so long. But never did she think she would have a dress such as that . . . Ril-Gania had done a terrific job on it, perfect.  
  
"Frodo's mouth shall trail on the floor, my dear" Arwen smiled. "He won't know what's hit him"  
  
Nina blushed slightly, her beautiful gentlehobbit would truly be *her's* from tomorrow morning. She would be Mrs Baggins . . . wife of Frodo . . . at all played out in her mind, reaching happiness she did not think was possible. She would be a good wife, give Frodo all the children he wanted and love him forever. As for her Papa and Mama . . . they wouldn't be given a final thought. 


	35. Special Day

Chapter Thirty Four  
  
"Nina! Please stand still!" Arwen let out a small laugh as Nina fidgeted again.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." she said quietly. "I just feel like . . . oh I don't know, I don't know what's going on inside me. I've longed for this day to arrive, and it finally does and I feel, well, like this!"  
  
"It's perfectly natural young hobbit," Eowyn smiled, as she helped Holly get into her gold bridesmaid dress, Portia and Nissa were being attended too by Ril-Gania.  
  
"Natural?! Well, it does not feel natural!"  
  
"Oh come on Nina!" Holly rolled her eyes in happiness. "Believe me, you'll feel like this now . . . but wait till you see Frodo!"  
  
Nina smiled quickly. "I bet he is not this nervous"  
  
"And I'll bet he is" Holly smiled as Eowyn smoothed down the dress for her. "Believe me; Frodo will have his nerves all over the place!"  
  
Nina let her cheeks flush red again . . . suddenly realising she would be the centre of attention. People would be staring at her . . . all through it. Nina wasn't the most confident of hobbits. Sure she would stand up in the Green Dragon Inn and sing a few songs with Holly, but that was different, she had Holly with her at the time.  
  
"Holly, why have you not found a hobbit lad for yourself?" Portia asked suddenly, sending Holly, for the first time, in a blushing mode.  
  
"I'm working on it!" The Brandybuck answered, sending Eowyn into giggles. "No, really," Holly said. "I'm like Nina; I just want to find that special somebody. She found Frodo - which is about the most special you can get."  
  
"That's sweet," Arwen smiled, as Ril-Gania finished Nissa's dress and announced it.  
  
"There! Done!" the Elf smiled, admiring the bridesmaid dresses. "I think these dresses are my best work"  
  
"I think so too" Nissa smiled. "I've never worn such a beautiful dress in my entire life!"  
  
"Nina!" They heard two male voices yelling from outside.  
  
"You stay there" Arwen said to Nina. "I'll go see"  
  
Sure enough, as expected, the Elf looked over the balcony and saw Pippin and Merry below, waving and cheering.  
  
"you silly hobbits! What are you doing?!" Arwen said, a smile displayed on her face.  
  
"Is she ready yet?! Oh bother hobbit lasses!" Merry shouted up. "They do take forever to get ready!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Master Meriadoc, they're all ready"  
  
"As is Frodo . . . everyone is waiting for the bride to arrive. So hurry, hurry!" Pippin called. "Quickly!"  
  
"You mind yourself Master Peregrin, I think your days as soldier of Gondor are over - seems your more of the messenger boy!" Arwen joked.  
  
"Seems that way . . ." Pippin grunted. Merry tugged on Pippin's sleeve, gesturing him to go.  
  
"Elrond is ready!" Merry called up, before running off behind Pippin.  
  
Arwen shook her head with a chuckle and walked back into the room.  
  
"They're waiting," she smiled. Nina's breath caught.  
  
"This is it" she whispered. "The next time I set foot in this room, I'll . . ."  
  
"Be Mrs Baggins" Holly filled in with a smile.  
  
Nina looked to her, as if trying to send a silent plea. "I'm scared . . ." she said shaking, admitting.  
  
"What? Scared?" Holly rushed over, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Of what?!"  
  
"I don't know" she answered. "I don't know if I can . . ."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, a worried expression upon their faces.  
  
"Nina . . ." Holly whispered. "Do you want to marry Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything in the whole world"  
  
"Then, why can't you go through with it?!"  
  
"Because . . ." she couldn't think up a reasonable excuse. "Because I'm scared"  
  
"It's cold feet" Eowyn decided. "Everyone gets it on their wedding day." She kneeled down in front of the hobbit. "Nina, it's perfectly normal to feel this way. Arwen did on her wedding day, so did I. You are no exception. Believe me, once you set eyes on your Frodo, you'll feel so much different . . . you'll feel like your floating high and there's nothing that can get in your way. Please, there is nothing to fear . . . you'll walk out there and see him and you'll remember how much you love him, and you'll know that he'll be yours till the end of your days"  
  
Nina smiled, knowing her friend was right. "I'm sorry . . ." she said weakly. "I'm being a fool"  
  
"Come on then," Arwen smiled, picked up Lömadia from the cradle and handing her over to Nissa. "Let us go"  
  
Nina followed Arwen and Eowyn whilst Holly, Portia and Nissa were behind her, holding up the beautiful silk of the gown that fell and trailed behind her.  
  
Once they were outside, Nina began to feel the butterflies leaping up around her stomach . . . oh; this was not fair at all. She was meant to feel excited, not nervous . . .  
  
Holly grasped her hand, soothing her nerves. "It's okay," she whispered. "You just feel so happy for it to be true"  
  
Nina knew then, that she was right. Her breath caught again as she walked through some trees . . . hearing the soft gentle music being played from around the assembly. The sky was a blue as Frodo's beautiful eyes and birds were singing happily in the trees. What better place to marry?! She knew that the Elves did not celebrate marriage the same way as hobbits . . . and Nina urged to find out what it was. She soon would.  
  
The elves all stood up on noticing her arrival as she walked down the aisle towards Frodo, Sam stepping up at her side to give her away. Frodo turned around and she saw him gasp and look at her . . . Pippin, Merry, Friagrin and Sogrin by his left side. Rosie and Elanor were at the front and Nissa passed Lömadia over to her. Eowyn and Arwen took a seat beside their husbands, smiles fluttering over their faces.  
  
Nina approached Frodo and blushed slightly. The Ringbearer held her hand gently only to notice the violent shaking from it. To soothe her, he gently raised their lock hands to his lips and kissed her hand. "Elbereth, you look beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Elrond smiled down to the two hobbits and spoke a speech, a speech so touching and beautiful that Nina wanted to mesmerize every word. Frodo and Nina then had to speak their vows to one another. Nina was nervous, but soon her nerves died as she stared into those blue eyes . . . speaking vows which she knew she would keep forever in her heart. As in hobbit tradition, they exchanged rings, also having to make promises to one another as they put on the rings.  
  
Elrond then got a golden ribbon, and instructed them both to hold up their locks hands. As they did, he bound the ribbon around their hands and their wrists, speaking in Elvish. Frodo smiled, understanding every word but gave Nina a look that he would translate all later on. Nina looked down to the ribbon, which concluded that it was a symbol that their hearts would be bound forever and always.  
  
"In the eyes and soul of Elbereth, you are now husband and wife" Elrond declared. Frodo held Nina tightly to him and sealed off their vows and promises with a kiss, to which all the Elves jumped up and cheered. Now, that was unexpected from a bunch of graceful, polite elves indeed!  
  
Straight after the ceremony, everyone was led to the party with beautiful music and Elves dancing around here and there . . . Nina was stunned.  
  
Gimli boomed around the party . . . asking Elves why they were not drinking his Ale, but Pippin, Merry, Friagrin and Sogrin came to the rescue by stealing two pints each.  
  
Frodo and Nina were dancing slowly, without a care in the world to what else was going on. Frodo sang soft endearments to her in Elvish, kissing her once and a while. As nervous as she once was on that day . . . she was not anymore.  
  
Over Frodo's shoulder, Nina saw Holly and Pippin dancing . . . the whole concept was that it just wasn't any usual dancing, and they had been extremely close during the ceremony . . . maybe this was the start of something new.  
  
"Frodo?" Nina whispered.  
  
Frodo tilted his head back so he could look her face. "Yes, darling?"  
  
"When are we going back to the Shire?"  
  
"Whenever you want, my beautiful wife," he answered, placing a kiss on her temple. Wife . . . Nina thought. So much depth, she was his wife, his forever . . .  
  
"It's just that . . . well; I don't want to go home"  
  
"Then we don't have to, we can stay here in Rivendell"  
  
Nina reached up and traced his features with her fingertips lightly before kissing him deeply. She felt like her heart had grown wings and was fluttering in her chest. She heard cooing and gushing from around them, but this kiss was too important for her to get embarrassed by it all. "I love you," she sighed against his lips.  
  
"I do too," he pulled away and nuzzled into her neck. The night was so important and happy for the two of them; it seemed almost too good to be true. They were together now . . . a real family. The Bagginses. 


	36. Five Years Later

Chapter Thirty Five  
  
***Five Years Later***  
  
And so, five years past . . . Nina and Frodo had remained in Rivendell, along with Merry, Pippin, Holly, Portia, Nissa, Friagrin and Sogrin. Sam and Rose had returned to the Shire some months after the wedding, visiting Rivendell once and a while to see old friends.  
  
And a great deal of events had taken place in Rivendell . . . Legolas had wed Ril-Gania some months after Nina and Frodo's wedding, and more importantly considered to Nina, Holly and Pippin had married! Merry had begun to laugh about it and make jokes . . . until he realised the serious nature of the situation. Two years after, Holly had given birth to their first son, Faramir.  
  
And the children did not stop there . . . Nina had promised Frodo a large family . . . and a large family she was going to give him! She watched out of the window of their home in Rivendell. Lömadia, now a five year old hobbit chased her Papa around some trees. Nina chuckled as Frodo slowed his pace to he might give Lömadia a chance to catch up. Her tiny feet sped as she giggled and called out to him. Behind Lömadia, Nina smiled as she saw her three-year-old twins she had given birth to a couple of years after the wedding. Frodo and Daisy were very much identical twins and Nina was thankful they were of opposite genders . . . otherwise she herself would have not been able to tell the difference!  
  
She turned her attentions away from the window and stared down at her two- year-old daughter, Krystal. She tugged on Nina's skirt and Nina smiled and picked her up.  
  
"You're too young to play those chasing games sweet-pea! If Papa has any strength left when you're older . . . you can play" she nuzzled into Krystal's long honey coloured hair, much like her own. And last was one- year-old Samwise who had curled up into a little ball in his cot . . . sucking hid tiny thumb. Nina looked down to her swollen stomach with a smile where child number six was growing.  
  
She was happy. Completely . . . Faramir would often join in and play . . . he being three-years-old himself, and Holly and Nina would giggle in happiness as their husbands played with the children contentedly.  
  
Nina smiled, watching Lömadia wrestle Frodo to the ground, young Frodo and Daisy close following. It was, however, very much confusing, having two Frodo's in the household. But Nina was very keen to call her first son Frodo, if only there was some way to stop the confusment. When she wanted her husband, she would call him by name . . . she had got into the habit of shouting out 'Little Frodo' whenever she wanted her son!  
  
Frodo soon bounded into the house, the twins in his arms and Lomadia closely followed giggling.  
  
"Lömadia!" Nina called, putting Krystal on the floor and staring at the dress and her face which was now filthy.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama" Lomadia scuffled her tiny toes along the floor. "I was playing with Papa and I fell and . . ."  
  
"You take after your beautiful mother all the way," Frodo smiled, kissing Nina on the cheek.  
  
"Your charms shall not get you out of this!" Nina warned, pecking his lips. She picked up Lomadia and sat her on the kitchen surface and dampened a sponge and began wiping off the stray mud patches on her face and hands. Krystal, meanwhile had toddled over to Frodo, pulling on his shirt and looking up at him with wide blue eyes. Frodo seemed hesitant to do anything, seen as though he was already carrying the twins. He gently set them on the floor and held up Krystal.  
  
"My beautiful flower" he smiled, kissing her cheek lightly as she snuggled against his chest. "And she's growing ever so big!"  
  
"You said that about all of our children Frodo!" Nina giggled, tilting Lömadia's chin back so she could reach the mud on her tiny neck.  
  
"I know, I know. But it still amazes me how big they grow in such a short time!"  
  
Nina was glad that all of their children had inherited Frodo's beautiful blue eyes and his Elfish appearance. They had also inherited Nina's golden curls, except for young Frodo and Daisy, who had inherited Frodo's dark curls.  
  
After cleaning off the rest of her eldest daughter, Nina set her back on the floor and Lomadia ran over to Frodo.  
  
"Papa?! Can we play again?!" she asked with excitement in her voice. The twins rushed over, just as keen.  
  
"No, Petal," Frodo smiled, kneeling down in front of her. "Mama has just got you all cleaned up . . . you don't want to get dirty again do you?"  
  
"No . . . I want to play with you" Lomadia pouted and Frodo gathered her up so he carried both her and Krystal.  
  
"Come on monster!" he laughed, noticing Lömadia's dress. "Let's get you changed"  
  
"But I want to play!" she moaned.  
  
"Lomadia, darling, you don't want to tire your Papa out do you?!" Nina chuckled, picking up a sleeping Samwise and following Frodo to the nursery. All the children slept in the nursery, and Nina placed Samwise carefully down in his cot and kissing his young baby face.  
  
Krystal was placed on the floor and she ran over to her bed and grasped hold of her stuffed bear, hugging him close to herself as she sucked her thumb.  
  
"I think someone else needs a nap" Nina commented, looking at how tired her darling Krystal looked. Krystal yawned as Nina gathered her up and changed her for bed. One her youngest son and daughter were sleeping, she and Frodo took Lömadia and slipped out of the room.  
  
"Hullo?" the sound of Merry's voice, made Lömadia squirm in Frodo's arms, he put her down as she raced to the front door. "Uncle Pippin, Uncle Merry!" she called as they both hugged her.  
  
"Hello, pest!" Merry chuckled  
  
"Where's Faramir, Uncle Pippin?!" Lömadia jumped up and down excitedly as little Frodo and Daisy rushed into the room, eager.  
  
Pippin let out a chuckle and a sigh. "He's taking a nap with his mama" Pippin answered, making his way into the kitchen and greeting Frodo and Nina.  
  
"A fine afternoon!" Merry announced, gazing out of the window.  
  
"Shh . . ." Frodo quietened him. "Krystal and Samwise are sleeping"  
  
Merry and Pippin never ceased to be amazed at how good a father Frodo was. Maybe too good . . . he never stopped playing with them, or spending time with them. The two hobbits once remembered a time when Frodo was innocent in the ways of love and romance. Now he was a happily married hobbit with five children and another on the way . . . it was a happy relief to know.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Nina asked, boiling up the pot. "Or you can stay for supper"  
  
"Stay for supper! Stay for supper!" Daisy said aloud. Merry picked her up.  
  
"Hmm . . . Miss Daisy Baggins, I do believe you are becoming a pest like Lömadia!"  
  
"I'm a pest, and then you're cracked!" Lömadia came out and Nina scolded her for talking in such a way. Frodo rolled his eyes and picked his daughter up.  
  
"There, there, sweetheart" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "That they are cracked . . . you can be sure of that!"  
  
"Frodo!" Nina couldn't help but smirk. "How are we ever going to teach our children discipline if you insist on hugging and kissing them after they have done wrong?!"  
  
"Pest" he whispered to Lömadia, making her giggle.  
  
"It'll be a miracle if we ever get Lömadia, Frodo and Daisy asleep tonight after all those games you've been playing!"  
  
"Oh, in the doghouse cousin" Merry smirked to him. Frodo put Lömadia down.  
  
"How are you ever going to cope with another child?!" Pippin squeaked, looking at Nina's swollen stomach. Frodo walked over, placed a hand over it and kissed his wife sweetly.  
  
"We'll cope just fine!" he smiled.  
  
"Don't you think of having any more children Pip?" Nina asked, snuggling into Frodo's embrace.  
  
"Well . . ." Pippin stuffed a handful of bread into his mouth. "Wef mightf dof!"  
  
Merry laughed and slapped Pippin on the back.  
  
"How about you cousin?" Frodo looked to Merry who glanced up. "Surely Portia and you would make a lovely couple!"  
  
Merry pinkened. "True we get along just fine as friends . . . she's not quite the scoundrel Pip and I made her out to be all those years ago when she threatened to tell on you and Frodo . . ."  
  
Frodo and Nina exchanged glances with pleased smiles. "Oh bother you two!" Merry called in frustration.  
  
Nina shook her head lightly, making drinks for her friends. She often wondered why Pippin and Merry never returned to the Shire . . . or why even her brothers and sisters didn't. She thought about her Papa and Mama a lot, and what they would be going through, losing all their children. Lömadia would often ask her about the Shire, and Nina felt a wave of guilt depriving her children of other hobbit children to play with. Sure, they had Faramir . . . but they needed more playmates. Playmates of their own race. They needed to know the ways and cultures of hobbits; all her children had in their minds was to live like graceful Elves. Yes, she decided, she was depriving them of a true hobbit lifestyle; and it would not be long before Elrond and the other Elves finally left for the Undying Lands . . .  
  
"Tell me about Gondor Uncle Merry" Lömadia crawled onto his lap and Merry chuckled.  
  
"Maybe some other time, sweetheart . . . Uncle Merry is busy. Perhaps you should ask Papa"  
  
"But Papa wasn't a solider like you and Uncle Pippin"  
  
"Come, Lömadia, sweetheart, leave him alone" Frodo said. "He can tell you another time. I'm sure Uncle Merry came on other reasons"  
  
"That we have!" Merry beamed. "We've been thinking Frodo, Pip, Holly and I . . . as happy as we are in Rivendell it could not compare to the lifestyle we had back home. We miss our families and old friends. Hell, we even miss the Green Dragon Inn and the market place! We are truly happy in Rivendell, but we've decided to return to the Shire. Lord Elrond announced he would be leaving Middle-earth soon, and we feel that it is about time we left"  
  
Frodo nodded his head slightly. "Yes, I suppose so," the hobbit agreed.  
  
"The Shire?! We're going to the Shire?!" Lömadia beamed.  
  
"Well . . ." Pippin paused, looking up to Frodo. "Frodo, we intend to pack up and leave in two days. Portia, Nissa, Friagrin and Sogrin have agreed to join us. We've spoken to Lord Elrond and he's providing a pony and a large carriage that would fit us all in. There is more than enough room for you, Nina and the children . . . if you want to join us"  
  
Nina sat beside Frodo who sighed. "But what about Nina? Surely she can't travel while she's pregnant?"  
  
"Sure she can" Pippin smiled. "She'll be in the back of the carriage for the trip - its fine"  
  
"Besides, I think we've deprived our children too long from being away from younger hobbits their own age" Nina smiled, telling Frodo in more than one way that she was ready to go back.  
  
"Ok, then!" Frodo smiled happily. "Back to Shire it is!"  
  
Lömadia cheered and hugged her parents happily. 


	37. Leaving, Adventures and Pigs With Horns ...

Chapter Thirty Six  
  
Pippin, Friagrin and Sogrin were busy loading up the cart Lord Elrond had provided. Lömadia squeaked and clapped her hands as she watched in excitement.  
  
"I'll miss this," Nina sighed, looking around the empty house that was their home in Rivendell. Frodo embraced her from behind.  
  
"I know . . . we can visit again" he placed a light kiss on the side of her neck. "It was time for us to go home anyway"  
  
"Yes," Nina agreed. "I wonder if Papa and Mama have come to their senses finally"  
  
"If not . . . they'll have too sometime," Frodo answered. "They cannot keep ignoring you and your siblings once we return"  
  
The twins rushed outside to the cart and Frodo and Nina chuckled as they bounced towards Friagrin and Sogrin. They watched as Merry and Holly holding Faramir came out, a few belongings behind them. Frodo and Nina decided it was time they collected the rest of their children and were on their way.  
  
Frodo picked up Samwise and Krystal followed Nina out to the other hobbits.  
  
"Nearly all set Frodo," Pippin announced, "Is there anything else you want to bring along?"  
  
Merry had a handful of pillows and blankets in his hand and dumped them beside the cart. "We already have a small cradle in there for young Samwise," he said.  
  
The cart was beautiful. Made by the Elves of course . . . there was a long bench seat at the front for the person driving the cart. The back part was a huge floor space covered by shelter. There was also a compartment underneath the carriage for any luggage. It was lucky that they had such a huge cart to carry 9 hobbits and 6 hobbit children. Even more thankful they were that the Elves made it especially for them.  
  
"There's nothing else," Nina said as she climbed into the carriage and placed Samwise in the cradle that was placed on the far side. Portia and Nissa were already in there, setting up blankets and pillows for beds.  
  
"Here, Nina, this bed is yours" Nissa said, pointing to the laid out blanket and pillow beside the cradle. "And the ones in the middle are for the children. Frodo can sleep on the other side of the children"  
  
"Thank you," Nina smiled to her sisters.  
  
"And there's Pippin's, Faramir's and Holly's beds" Nissa instructed to Portia. "Put ours there and Merry's over there . . . and Friagrin's and Sogrin's there . . ."  
  
Nina left her two sisters to arrange the beds in place.  
  
"It's wonderful Mama!" Lömadia called happily, as Nina stepped off the cart. "What is the Shire really like?! Will we see Uncle Samwise and Auntie Rosie?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Nina smiled to her eldest daughter. "And Elanor . . . and more hobbit children for you to play with"  
  
Lömadia's face was a picture of pure excitement and looked about ready to burst.  
  
"We need to exchanged thanks and farewells" Holly announced, referring to the Elves. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir and Eowyn had arrived in Rivendell after hearing that the hobbits would be returning to the Shire; they had wanted to say goodbye.  
  
Parting with Glorfindel, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn and Ril-Gania mainly was an emotional moment. Though Aragorn promised it was not goodbye forever, and Legolas confirmed that he and Gimli would visit them in the Shire soon.  
  
When it came to Elrond, all Frodo could say was 'thank you,' If not for Elrond, he and Nina would not be married nor have a comfortable, happy home for the last five years. Frodo felt he owed Elrond a lot.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Ringbearer" the Elf smiled gracefully. "Rivendell shall always welcome you,"  
  
Frodo smiled, though felling deep down, he knew Elrond and the remainder of the Elves would be leaving soon, save Legolas.  
  
Merry and Pippin offered to drive first . . . and after loading everybody onto the cart, all the hobbits waved goodbyes to the Elves as they fell into the distance.  
  
Friagrin and Sogrin heaved themselves onto the front, seating themselves beside Merry and Pippin as they drove home. The twins, Frodo and Daisy had fallen asleep beside Krystal . . . and baby Samwise was already sleeping in his cradle. Lömadia, on the other hand was full of jumping beans . . . leaping up and down, pulling on her uncles shirts.  
  
"Uncle Friagrin? Can I have a look?!" she asked.  
  
"There's no room, sweet pea" Friagrin offered a smile of sympathy to his niece. "Perhaps later, Little One"  
  
Lömadia fell to the floor, and crossed her arms grumpily as Faramir crawled over to her.  
  
"We're going to see other hobbit children aren't we Mama?" the young hobbit lad questioned.  
  
"Yes," Holly smiled, "We'll be there soon,"  
  
"In a week or so," Portia corrected. "It seems so far away . . . do you think we have enough food for the Little Ones?"  
  
"We have Lembas, which, you ought to know sister; can feed a feed a grown man for five days with only one bite" Nissa informed her elder with her knowledge of the Elves.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes" Portia rolled her eyes with a grin, remembering when Nissa would torment Nina about saying such nonsense about Elves. Nissa now spoke the language fluently and often was seen paying respects to Elbereth.  
  
//  
  
They had travelled for a few hours until Merry suggested they stop to eat as Pippin's stomach was making more noises than an Oliphant. Everyone seemed almost relieved to get off the cart, for after a long while; the floor was quite hard and uncomfortable.  
  
"Right, I'll get the firewood . . . are you joining Pip?" The Brandybuck raised his eyebrow as Pippin picked up his son.  
  
"Of course," The Took rolled his eyes, following behind Merry slowly, as if trying to bid his time so he would not have to do so much work. Merry, craftily noticed this and began to decrease his pace, giving Pippin a teasing smirk as he did so.  
  
Lömadia leapt off the cart and ran in the direction of the woods were Pippin and Merry had gone.  
  
"Come back here Sweet pea" Nina called to her eldest daughter, as she sat Krystal down in her lap.  
  
"But mama, I want to go exploring" the hobbit lass answered. "Please let me go exploring"  
  
"The woods are far too dangerous for you darling, come on, play with Frodo and Daisy - you can look after them"  
  
"But they are pests, both of them!" Lömadia scrunched her face up in annoyance, but sat beside her younger brother and sister.  
  
"I say, that little one is so much like you sister" Sogrin smiled to Nina, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I hope it doesn't get a bad effect on her in later years . . . I don't want my children to go through what I did"  
  
"They won't," Frodo smiled, his hand grasping his wife's. "Besides, it shall be me who has all the suffering . . . our daughter's are so beautiful that I shall have every lad in the Shire after them for marriage - I shall deal with every one of them"  
  
"I just hope Mama and Papa have the decency to say 'sorry' to you, Nina," Nissa announced. "I could not believe how they acted . . . they should of at least attended your wedding"  
  
"It does not matter, Nissa, it truly doesn't. Whether Mama and Papa were there or not, it still would have been the most wonderful day of my life . . . I only wish they could have witnessed it"  
  
Frodo kissed her hand softly, sharing a smile with her.  
  
"Well . . . we'll soon find out." Holly said. "I doubt that my Mama and Papa will be pleased over my marriage . . . and even worse, that they have a grandson they know not about!"  
  
"Break it to them gently," Portia stifled a giggle. Holly always used to get into trouble with her parent's constantly when she was younger. Now she was a mature adult with a husband and a child and yet, still, she was going to get some sort of lecture when they returned!  
  
//  
  
"Lömadia, we shouldn't!" young Daisy Baggins whispered as she and her twin brother followed their older sister in to the trees.  
  
"Hush Daisy, hush!" Lömadia whispered back.  
  
"But Mama said -"  
  
"I know she did, I know, but I want to go exploring! I've never been out of Rivendell before! I want to be just like Papa and have an adventure"  
  
"But-" Frodo squeaked, then paused as Lömadia pressed a tiny finger to lips to hush her brother.  
  
They walked a little further, Lömadia's face beaming with excitement as she crept through the forest, pretending to hunt down goblins and orcs, just like her Papa. She even gleamed with delight when she found a stick and used it as a sword.  
  
"Um . . . Lömadia?" Frodo said uneasily, holding Daisy's hand. "Mama said it was too dangerous for us"  
  
"Oh fiddlesticks!" Lömadia cried out aloud. "It isn't too dangerous, I can fight anything . . . I'm just like Papa! You're both too young anyway, you go back!"  
  
Daisy and Frodo looked behind them nervously and decided that they had already come too far. They wouldn't be able to find their way back now. They had no choice but to follow their sister.  
  
//  
  
"The Little One's are sure quiet" Merry commented as he, Pip and Faramir came back, holding firewood.  
  
"Lömadia is in the cart with them" Holly answered. "Let Faramir sit with them"  
  
Faramir put down the small bundle of firewood next to his Papa's and ran excitedly to the cart. Frowns appeared on the hobbits faces when Faramir ran back and announced that Lömadia, Frodo and Daisy were not in sight.  
  
Nina leapt up quickly, her breath catching, Frodo followed. Merry rushed over to the cart and peered in.  
  
"They've gone" The Brandybuck gulped as Nina's eyes widened.  
  
"Gone? Where?! Where are they?!" she called in desperation and Frodo circling his arms around her waist to pull her back.  
  
"Stay here, love, we'll find them" he whispered into her ear. "They can't have gone far"  
  
Holly helped Frodo to get Nina to rest especially in her condition.  
  
"We'll follow you cousin," Pippin stood up, gesturing for Merry, Friagrin and Sogrin to do the same. "If we split up, we can find them easily"  
  
Too late, Frodo had already bounded towards the forest.  
  
//  
  
"Lömadia?" Daisy asked, sucking on her index finger nervously. "Lömadia?"  
  
"Shh! I hear something!" Lömadia crept forward a little more.  
  
"Lömadia, I'm scared . . . I want Mama and Papa!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Lömadia let out a huff. "Please, Frodo and Daisy . . . just be quiet for a little longer. After I explore this little part of the forest, I'll take you back"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Lömadia turned around again. "Now follow me and be silent! I think I can hear a goblin!"  
  
"G-goblin?!" Daisy squeaked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I'll protect you!" Lömadia smiled, taking her younger sister's hand, holding the stick out in front of her. Daisy and Frodo did not seem relieved.  
  
Lömadia finally stopped behind some bushes and crouched down, parting the bushes slightly with her tiny hands. There was an animal eating the grass in the shade of an oak tree.  
  
"It's a pig!" Frodo whispered.  
  
"No it is not!" Lömadia whispered back. "You don't know anything Frodo! You're too young!"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It's a . . ." Lömadia paused, tilting her head to the side in thought. "A pig with horns on its face"  
  
"See? I told you it was a pig!"  
  
"It isn't a pig Frodo! I told you what it was and it isn't a pig!"  
  
"But you said . . ."  
  
"It's a pig . . . but with horns! So it isn't a pig, it's a pig with horns which means it isn't a pig, it's a pig with horns on it!" Lömadia's fast talking sent frowns appearing on Frodo and Daisy's small faces. Lömadia seemed pleased with her 'intelligent' answer and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
After a few moments paused . . . Daisy spoke up. "Can we go back to Mama and Papa now Lömadia?" she whispered.  
  
"No, let me watch the pig with horns for a while longer"  
  
"But what if it eats us?"  
  
"It won't Daisy! Pigs don't eat us!"  
  
"But you said it wasn't a pig. You said it was a pig with horns, and horns are sharp" Frodo quivered, silently beating Lömadia at her own game.  
  
Lömadia gasped as the 'pig' heard the voices emitting from the bushed and snorted, making its way towards the bush.  
  
"We should run!" Daisy called.  
  
The animal itself, was a wild boar, unknown to the wandering children, and as it maroon coloured face appeared and looked at them, snorting angrily, the children fled in the other direction, screaming. The animal, in its personality, chased the children, seeing them as a threat to its environment.  
  
Lömadia stopped running and turned to the boar, stick in hand. "Go away you beast! Or I shall slice off those horns!"  
  
The animal looked about ready to charge again, its front trotter scratching at the ground.  
  
"Lömadia, get Papa!" Daisy screamed.  
  
Lömadia stood firmly, adventurous characteristic getting the better of her as the thing lurched forward and tackled her to the ground. Its heavy weight knocked the air out of her as it landed straight on top of her. Frodo and Daisy screamed in fright, fearing their sister was dead.  
  
Two hobbit figures bounded out of the bushes and pulled the boar off Lömadia. Merry and Pippin had never encountered such a frightening feeling as they heard the screams of children erupting in the forest.  
  
They dug their swords into the beast, holding it down on the floor as it squirmed and wriggling on the floor, crying out awful sounds of pain. Lömadia's eyes opened and she back pedalled away from the sight, screaming, fearing that her Uncles would get hurt all because she had wondered off.  
  
"Lömadia?!" Frodo came tearing through the trees towards the scene in fright. Frodo and Daisy rushed up to their father as he knelt down and hugged them to him tightly. "It's alright now, dears, it's fine . . ." he soothed them as Pippin and Merry jumped off the boar breathless.  
  
"Dead" Pippin announced, wiping small drops of sweat off his forehead. "Lucky we were here in time Frodo . . . the boar was about to tear your daughter limb from limb"  
  
Lömadia trembled at that as Frodo handed the twins to Pippin and Merry and rushed to his first born.  
  
"Lömadia, what did Mama tell you about wandering off?!" he called as Lomadia shook with silent tears on the floor.  
  
"She . . . s-said don't go anywhere . . ." she sniffled.  
  
"And for a very good reason too, it's far too dangerous for you here. You could have been killed" he hugged his daughter tightly. "Don't ever do that again" he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry P-Papa; I just wanted to have an adventure like you"  
  
"Not yet," he whispered. "You wait until you are older. No more tales for you" he added, sensing this was also having a bad affect. With Nina's enthusiasm and adventurous character, Lömadia had inherited; telling her such tales of Middle-earth was not helping.  
  
"Frodo, let's get them back safely to camp" Merry said, Holding young Frodo in his arms. Pippin handed the Brandybuck Daisy also as he picked up the dead body of the boar.  
  
"In some cases, Lömadia did find us a nice supper" he commented, hanging it over his back and grimacing at the smell of blood.  
  
Frodo stood up, helping up Lömadia. She winced and stated her ankle was hurting and she had a big red mark upon her shoulder. Frodo picked her up and held her tightly as he followed Merry and Pippin back to the camp.  
  
***Sorry about taking ages to update guys, it's just with FanFiction.net not working properly for me . . . and also I'm working hard on my Elijah fics, so I haven't had the time unfortunately. But I will get this story finished - not long yet until the end. Thanx for the reviews . . . wow! 200! *swoon*** 


	38. On The Road Again

Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
"Daisy! Frodo!" Nina's heart leapt into her throat the very moment she saw merry walking out of the forest, carrying the twins in his arms. Pippin was behind him, carrying a dead animal of some sort over his back, which made Nina a little nervous as to how and why that animal got there. Seeing the twins were unhurt she sighed a sigh of relief . . . until she spotted her husband walking out of the trees, carrying a hurt Lömadia in his arms.  
  
"Lömadia?!" Nina got up quickly and rushed towards the hobbits. "What happened?!" she cried, as she heard the sobs from the twins.  
  
"L-Lömadia took us on an adventure . . . she said she would protect us but a pig with horns on its face came and hurt her Mama!" Daisy cried.  
  
"Oh my goodness, darlings, are you hurt?!"  
  
"They're fine, Nina, honestly" Merry said. "Just shaken up. Pip and I managed to kill the boar before it hurt Lömadia further"  
  
"Lömadia is hurt?!" Nina could not believe her ears as she stared at Frodo, who had stood still and was hugging his daughter tightly to him. This must be serious.  
  
She walked slowly towards the husband. "F-Frodo?" she stammered.  
  
Frodo looked to his wife and smiled weakly. "Its fine, Love," she said quietly. "Our children are fine"  
  
Lömadia looked to her mother, and Nina saw the tears.  
  
"I'm alright Mama" she sobbed. "Papa, Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin saved me"  
  
"Frodo, what happened?"  
  
"They were attacked by a wild boar . . . it managed to wind our child and bruise her shoulder. Apart from that and a twisted ankle, she's fine"  
  
"Oh Lömadia," Nina cried, hugging her daughter. "You could have been killed . . . and then what would your Mama and Papa do?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, truly" Lömadia sobbed again.  
  
"It's alright Little One, what's important now is that you're all safe with us" Nina kissed her daughter's cheek softly. Frodo held Nina's hand, and carried Lömadia in his other arm as they headed back to the camp soundly.  
  
"Is she alright?" Holly asked nervously.  
  
"She's fine" Frodo answered, placing Lömadia on the ground and wrapping a blanket around her.  
  
The twins crawled into Nina's arms as she soothed them gently. Portia and Nissa were holding Krystal and Samwise, trying to coax them to sleep.  
  
"I think we should boil up some Athelas" Merry said. "It would help them to sleep and drive away what pain Lömadia is feeling" "Yes, yes, that would be a good idea Meriadoc" Frodo said quietly, never taking his eyes of his daughter.  
  
Merry jumped up and headed back into the forest, Pippin and Sogrin at his heels. They later came back with some Athelas and boiled it over the fire. The strong aroma of the medicine made the children grimace slightly. No matter, they would need the tea.  
  
Pippin poured it equally amongst three cups and handed one to Frodo and Daisy who was coaxed by Nina to drink it to get better. Lömadia, on the other hand would not.  
  
"Lömadia, dear, come on and drink this. It will stop the pain" Frodo coaxed, trying to hand her the cup.  
  
"It's smells bad and that means it tastes bad" Lömadia answered. "I don't want to drink it Papa"  
  
Frodo helped Lömadia sit up and élan against him, not taking her excuses.  
  
"Drink it," he said gently, handing her the cup. "For Papa?"  
  
Lömadia heaved out a huff in defeat. She admired and loved her Papa dearly, as she did her Mama. She took the cup and began to drink it fast, as to get it all over and done with. Frodo laughed breathlessly as her little nose scrunched up at the taste, but she drank none the less. The tea worked quickly on them, for as soon as Lömadia, Frodo and Daisy lay down, they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I reckon we should get the children safe in the cart" Friagrin whispered. "I shall stay on watch first . . . you all get some sleep"  
  
Nina smiled to her brother, who, like Sogrin, had matured a great deal since being in Rivendell. But despite their new found mature-characters, they still had their cheeky, mischievous side like Merry and Pippin.  
  
//  
  
The next morning, Lömadia seemed a lot better . . . but Frodo and Nina had winced upon checking her shoulder. The red mark had now turned into a big, purple bruise.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore Papa. That smelly tea made it better" Lömadia assured her parents.  
  
Pippin and Merry jumped onto the front of the cart and grabbed the reins. The pony started to move forward after a bit of swearing and tugged as it tried to eat more of the green grass.  
  
The remainders of the boar had made quite a nice 1st and 2nd breakfast for the hobbits. They all sat in the back of the carriage, patting their full tummies. Frodo and Daisy were a lot better after the ordeal with the boar, but would not leave their mother's side. Frodo, meanwhile kept by Lömadia's side, aiding her, nursing her, making sure she was comfortable. Nina smiled as she watched her husband drift off into sleep again next to Lömadia, who snuggled up to her father.  
  
"By Elbereth, I shall never cease to be amazed at how good a father Frodo Baggins is!" Holly exclaimed. "I never thought he had it in him when we were younger. But just look at him, he really cares a great deal about the ones he loves"  
  
"That he does," Nina smiled as the twins fell asleep at her side. 2Though I fear he cares a great deal too much"  
  
Faramir had jumped onto the front of the cart next to Pippin, who hugged his son to him and let him drive for a little while.  
  
"Pippin seems that way also. Funny, I never imaged Pippin as a father figure" Nina chuckled slightly to Holly.  
  
"Nor did I!" Holly admitted. "I dare say Eglantine Took will not be too pleased . . . she always wanted Pip to marry Diamond of Long Cleeve"  
  
"Perhaps she will have a change of heart seeing you both have a son"  
  
"Perhaps so will your parents" Holly cocked her eyebrows to Nina with a slight smile. "I know you worry about their reactions, but does it truly matter? We are all happy and contented. Do not let them trouble your heart further"  
  
Nina smiled, Holly being as understanding as always.  
  
//  
  
Within three days of travelling they had reached Bree, much to the delight of Butterbur who could not believe how much Lömadia had grown and that Mr Underhill had yet more children. Nob could not get enough of them either, giving Frodo, Nina, Pippin and Holly a well deserved break as he cared for and played with every one of them.  
  
Lömadia had healed quite well, though the bruising had remained and she could not walk properly on her ankle. Frodo guessed it was as good as a sprain or a fracture and intended on taking her straight to the Proudfoot's as soon as they returned to the Shire.  
  
After a night pf pints and well cooked food and hospitality, the hobbit retreated to their rooms, exchanging goodnights with one another. When Frodo and Nina retreated to their room, they were happy to find that all their children we're sleeping silently and peacefully after being tucked in by Nob.  
  
"He does love children doesn't he" Nina smiled, slipping into the bed beside Frodo and leaning into his embrace.  
  
"That he does," Frodo smiled. "I do think our children love him too"  
  
"Frodo?" Nina whispered as Frodo's eyes began to close.  
  
"Yes, Melamin?"  
  
"Where will we live when we return? We cannot ask for Sam and Rose's hospitality in Bag End can we?"  
  
A smile, for some reason appeared on Frodo's lips. "No, no we cannot"  
  
"Then where shall we live?" Nina bit her lip. "Brandyhall?"  
  
"No, not at Brandyhall" the smile stayed on Frodo's face and Nina touched his lips lightly with her fingertips.  
  
"Then where?" the last whisper came out as only a breath.  
  
"We are going to live in Hobbiton, in a beautiful hole that Samwise has kindly brought for us. I shall pay him back the debts, of course, though I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the children"  
  
Nina smiled, placing a soft kiss on Frodo's lips. "I love you" she sighed, snuggling up against him and his arms came around her. Nina heard 'I love you too' from Frodo, though it was only a silent breath as he was swept away into a deep slumber. 


	39. Return To The Shire

Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
They travelled a further two days before Merry spotted the first sighting of the East Farthing. Lömadia squirmed and wiggled, trying to get a slight glimpse, but Frodo made her sit down to rest her ankle.  
  
"As soon as we get home, we shall take you to Dr Proudfoot" he said, placing a light kiss on Lömadia's cheek. "He shall make your foot better and then you can play"  
  
Lömadia smiled slightly as Krystal, Daisy and Frodo crawled over to their father. Frodo gladly let them all sit with him as he told them all about Gandalf.  
  
"Dear, I thought you were not going to tell anymore tales" Nina smiled with a hint of humour behind it . . . when it came to his children; Frodo completely forgot harsh rules he had made.  
  
"Hush Mama!" Lömadia whispered. "I love the tales of Gandalf!"  
  
Faramir had also joined the small group, leaving Pippin and Merry on the front of the cart to drive. Holly stood up and joined her brother and husband on the front.  
  
Nina rocked a sleeping Samwise in her arms, listening also.  
  
//  
  
It wasn't much later that Merry called out that they were not far from Hobbiton, and Frodo sure wished he hadn't for his children all leapt up in excitement, trying to look at all the town folk.  
  
Nina began to get restless . . . she would be home soon, and maybe even get a glimpse of her parents. She would have to make peace with them if she wanted her children to grow up happily and gracefully. Family arguments would have to become the past.  
  
"Here, now, Meriadoc, Peregrin" Frodo said. "Let me drive now, you both deserve a rest and I have not done anything to help on this journey"  
  
"But cousin, you have an ill daughter and a pregnant wife to care for" Pippin answered. "Besides, we're nearly home; I can see the Green Dragon not far into the distance!"  
  
"We are approaching Brandyhall also" Merry added.  
  
"I propose that as soon as we reach Brandyhall, you both, along with Faramir and Holly get back home. I shall drive from there to our new home" Frodo smiled, now beaming with excitement.  
  
Pippin and Merry would not argue. It was true, they deserved well cooked food and comfy beds . . . they needed to sit by the fire and smoke some Old Toby's. Faramir would also have to get used to his surroundings.  
  
"Alright cousin Frodo," Merry said as they turned the corner to Brandyhall. "I do hope the Hornblower's have kept their word and taken care of our home!"  
  
They stopped the cart and helped Holly and Faramir out of it. Portia, Nissa, Friagrin and Sogrin announced that Pippin had offered them a home at Brandyhall for a while and they had accepted.  
  
After unloading heavy bags from the carriage, the hobbits exchanged goodbyes and good lucks (for their confrontations with their parents of course)  
  
Frodo got back onto the front of the cart and drove it through Hobbiton, smiling down at speechless hobbits.  
  
"Master Baggins?! Is that you Sir?!" Ted Sandyman called up, running at the side of the cart.  
  
"It is," Frodo smiled to his old neighbour. "How are you Sir?"  
  
"We heard you ran off ta that magical place where the Elves were. What about Miss Roper? 'er parents ain't too keen on the matter and said ya weren't returnin'!"  
  
"Mr and Mrs Roper still reside here in Hobbiton?" Frodo asked, louder so Nina could hear from the back.  
  
"Aye, Sir, they do, they do." Frodo stopped the cart to listen to Ted. "They 'ardly come out ere in the market. They don't think they're proper after losin' all their children. They like to keep 'emselves locked up, they do. They bin callin' us gossipers an scoundrels, they have. Course, we ain't bin doin' no gossipin' at all Master Baggins, we dunno the 'ole story. All we know is that that scoundrel Broadbeam beated and hurted Miss Nina an that you an 'er loved each other and ran off"  
  
"We did not run off, I assure you" Frodo said, as more hobbits circled the cart. "We went with a few friends to Rivendell to wed. We decided to stay there, that's all, to remain happy and have troubles to deal with"  
  
"That Mr Gamgee told us, he did" Fatty Bolger said, overwhelmed to see his old friend Frodo Baggins again. "He told us you 'an Miss Nina got yourself a few young'ens"  
  
Frodo smiled and invited Ted and Fatty up on the cart. "Take a look, my friends" he smiled as Ted and Fatty peered into the back of the cart.  
  
"Well I'll be!" Fatty smiled, looking at Nina, who was sat cradling a baby . . . four other children lay fast asleep next to her. "I say Frodo, you've done it lad!" he slapped Frodo's back with a chuckle. "And I see yet another is on the way!"  
  
Frodo laughed as he urged the pony to ride forward again. "And that is not all . . . Pippin Took and my cousin Holly Brandybuck are wed also"  
  
This emitted gasps from Fatty and Ted.  
  
"Peregrin Took 'an Holly Brandybuck?!" Ted could not believe his ears.  
  
"And have a son . . ."  
  
"This is turnin' out to be quite an adventure for ya!" Ted shook his head as he chuckled. "I say we celebrate ya comin' back Frodo!"  
  
"A party?" Frodo gasped.  
  
"I'll bet ya young ones would love a jolly ol' hobbit party. We may not be graceful elves but we like ta party!"  
  
"Of course, of course!" Frodo gasped again, too overwhelmed. "However I do have a small problem . . ."  
  
"Ah . . . the Roper's, we understand, that we do" Ted huffed.  
  
"Well, of course the Roper's" Frodo started. "But my eldest daughter had an accident on our way down here . . . attacked by a boar. Her ankle seems sprained of fractured and I want to get her to Dr Proudfoot as soon as possible. Tell me, are the Proudfoot's still here?"  
  
"That they are Frodo" Fatty answered. "You just get ya self to Bag End to the Gamgee's. Ted and I shall get Dr Proudfoot and send him over!"  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you both" Frodo said as they both jumped off the cart.  
  
Fatty and Ted made their way down the opposite side of the road, running as fast as their hobbit-feet could take them.  
  
Frodo smiled as the gasps and whispers became louder as he passed through the village, finally making the way up to Bagshot Row. He winced when he caught sight of the Roper's home - the curtains shut tight and hardly any light escaping through the window.  
  
//  
  
"Did you hear that me dear?" Lilla Roper asked, as she set a cup of tea down in front of her husband.  
  
"Hear what?" he muttered.  
  
"I heard a cart of some sort pull up. Do you suppose we have visitors?"  
  
"Visitors? Bah!" Meruda Roper called. "We'll be havin' none of them round here! Tongue wagglers!"  
  
"Perhaps they have gone to Bag End to see Sam and Rosie? I heard mrs Gamgee was soon to have her second child"  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"In the market"  
  
"So . . . those gossipers have other things to talk about besides us!" Meruda grumbled.  
  
"Dear, I do not think they have been gossiping about us as you say they have. When I go out for groceries, they are incredibly kind and polite . . . I do think we should make our peace with the Hobbiton folk"  
  
"Bah!" Meruda grumbled. Lilla looked to her husband, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. Ever since her children had upped and left, Meruda had done nothing but lock himself away from the world . . . banishing himself from the idle gossip he thought was going on. "Oh go on woman! Look and see! But i tell you! it'll be nothing but trouble if it's outside Bag End!"  
  
Without further hesitation, Lilla walked to the window and opened the curtain slightly. Her face froze in place and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well?! What is it?" Meruda asked aloud.  
  
"It's . . ." Lilla could not control her emotions. "Nina . . ."  
  
"Nina?!" Meruda got up quickly, spilling his tea on the floor as he did so and walked to the window. It was whom his wife said. They both looked as Sam and Rose Gamgee ran out of Bag End laughing and greeting Frodo Baggins who jumped off the cart happily. Next, they saw Frodo jump into the back of the cart, and minutes later, their daughter with a very swollen stomach walked out of it, tears streaming down her face in happiness as she embraced Sam and Rose. In her arms, was a tiny baby . . . which shocked Meruda and Lilla.  
  
"She . . . she has a child?" Lilla gasped. Meruda said nothing as two identical children, a boy and a girl rushed out of the cart, then out came Frodo, carrying a young child and an older hobbit child, whom Lilla recognised as Lömadia, Nina's first born.  
  
"My goodness" she breathed. "Look . . . how Lömadia has grown . . . and oh my . . . the other children . . . we have five grandchildren . . ."  
  
"Baggins" Meruda hissed. "They're all Bagginses"  
  
Lilla was about to reply, when Nina's gaze went directly to the window and caught her parents staring. Meruda quickly pulled Lilla back and closed the curtains again.  
  
//  
  
"Well I'll be Mr Frodo!" Sam exclaimed. "A boy?! And you named him Samwise?!" tears sprung up in the Gardeners eyes. "My goodness!"  
  
Nina handed him the baby. "Frodo and I have a reckoning he'll turn out just like you" she smiled.  
  
Rose smiled and put an arm around her husband's waist as he cooed and hugged the child who was named after him.  
  
"We will not be intruding Samwise" Frodo said. "I have every means to take my family to our new home, but I must ask if we can come in and lay my Lömadia down . . . we had an accident on our journey"  
  
"Oh dear!" Rose exclaimed, noticing Lömadia's ankle. "That looks nasty! Of course, bring her in!" Rose hurried them all into the house as Frodo laid Lömadia down on the couch.  
  
"Ted Sandyman and Fatty Bolger are bringing Dr Proudfoot here to check on her" Frodo explained. "I hope he'll be here any minute"  
  
"I'm sure he will Mr Frodo" Sam said, helping Nina to a seat and handing back baby Samwise.  
  
Rose hurried off to the kitchen to get them all food and drinks.  
  
Not long later, Dr Proudfoot entered Bag End, a medical bag in his left hand.  
  
"Why Master Baggins! I thought my ears deceived me when Teddy told me you had returned!"  
  
"No indeed, they have not" Frodo said. "We are here to stay"  
  
"And where is the patient?"  
  
"Right here doctor," Frodo showed him to Lömadia, as the doctor knelt beside her.  
  
"There now, she's a pretty lass, what seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Her ankle" Nina said. "I think it is sprained"  
  
"Oh, I see" Doctor Proudfoot noticed the tiny leg propped up on a pillow. "Let me take a look at it Little One" he gently touched the ankle, and Lömadia winced in pain. "There now, there now . . ." the doctor soothed as he took it fully and felt it.  
  
"It hurts" Lömadia cried out.  
  
"There, there darling" Frodo said, "Just let the doctor make it better for you"  
  
"Certainly is not broken or fractured . . . but I have to say, it is sprained" the doctor concluded, letting go of the hobbit child's leg. He reached down in his bag and pulled out some bandages.  
  
"Can you not do anything for the pain?" Nina asked.  
  
"Give her daily does of Athelas, that should ease the pain. I shall just try and make this a little more comfortable for your daughter and then bandage this up. She will have difficulty walking soon after"  
  
Frodo nodded as the doctor took Lömadia's foot again and began massaging around the ankle area and on her foot. She winced again in pain, but it seemed to dye down, the more the doctor massaged.  
  
After Dr Proudfoot finished massaging, he gently bandaged up Lömadia's foot and ankle.  
  
"There we go!" the doctor stroked Lömadia's golden curls. "All done"  
  
"When will it get better?" she asked weakly.  
  
"It'll get better, don't you worry Miss Baggins"  
  
Lömadia quite liked the formal name.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Frodo said gratefully, shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it! When Teddy and Fatty told me you and Miss Nina had returned with an injured child, I knew I had to come to see you! Good day to you all! I hope we see each other soon to catch up on memories past!" "Thank you again!" Nina called as he exited.  
  
"Well," Rose said, smiling as she set down the drinks. "Let's toast to your happy and safe return . . . in some cases" she looked to Lömadia, cocking her eyebrows with a smile.  
  
"Mama?" Daisy called.  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"Who are the two people coming to the house?"  
  
Nina frowned and walked to the window. Her heart stopped as she laid her eyes upon them . . . 


	40. Of Brandybuck's, Took's, and Bagginses

Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
"Holly? Meriadoc?" Esmeralda Brandybuck and Eglantine Took rushed into Brandyhall, nearly knocking poor Nissa over on their way. Paladin and Saradoc followed behind their wives, not as eager to fuss over the return of their children.  
  
"Mama?" Holly raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering how her parents had found out of their return so soon. Esmeralda hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Oh when the Bolgers announced you had returned, I told the Took's and we came straight away!"  
  
"We were just on our way to see you Mama" Holly said, partly lying. All they had planned for the reminder of that day was to sit around the fire, smoking Old Toby's.  
  
"And you Peregrin! Were have you been these last five years! Poor old Diamond has been waiting around for your return! We sent search parties looking for you all! When the Mayor announced that Master Baggins and Miss Roper had run off to get married, we figured you had gone too" Eglantine called.  
  
"Well . . . yes, Mama, we did" Pippin gulped after his mother mentioned Diamond.  
  
"Silly, foolish . . . why did you not come home sooner?!" Esmeralda sighed. "No matter, you are here now. Come on along Meriadoc, Holly . . . the Bolgers and the Chubb's would be very interested to know of your arrival"  
  
"But the Bolgers already know"  
  
"Estella does not"  
  
Merry winced. They had only just arrived home and already his mother was trying to get him to marry Estella. In truth, he could not deny he had feelings for her; she was a very pretty, well brought up girl . . . but things were not so simple for his younger sister who dug her heels onto the floor and tried to release herself from her mother's grasp.  
  
"Mama, really!" Holly called, snatching back her arm. "We have only just returned! I do not want to marry a Chubb lad!"  
  
"Nor do I want to marry Diamond" Pippin stood up tall, facing Paladin and Eglantine. Eglantine nearly exploded.  
  
"Oh yes you are Peregrin Took! As the only son of the Thain, it is your duty to -"  
  
"Mama, it is not my duty to do anything! I shall marry whom I wish!"  
  
"Peregrin!"  
  
"Mama? Can we go see Lömadia?" Faramir chose to come out of his room at that moment and both Holly and Pippin winced. Merry stepped forward.  
  
"Can we please discuss this in a mature way?" the elder Brandybuck pleaded. "You may all want to take a seat"  
  
They all did, frowns upon their faces. Eglantine most of all, much to Pippin's horror. Holly remained standing, scooping up Faramir in her arms. "You all have a grandson" she declared. "Pippin and I . . . well, we married four years ago in Rivendell where we were staying; there really is nothing more to be said about the matter except that, unless you want to know the happy details. Mama, if you are going to bellow and scream at me than go ahead . . . just do not bother coming here again"  
  
Saradoc stood up and hugged his daughter. "There now lass, no one is going to bellow and scream at you . . . maybe ask for an explanation though"  
  
"I'm sorry Papa . . . we should have returned sooner. We were all so happy in Rivendell . . . away from the gossip and the trouble that Frodo and Nina would receive - they have five children now, another on the way . . . you know what Meruda Roper is like. He's the male equivalent of Mama!" Holly clamped a hand over her mouth as she said that, causing everyone to hold in laughter as Esmeralda Brandybuck placed her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
"And he's a cute one," Paladin smiled, taking Faramir from Holly's arms. "Got a bit of both of you in him!"  
  
Pippin, Merry and Holly relaxed . . . perhaps this was going to be fine after all.  
  
~********~  
  
However, not everyone was as relaxed as the Tooks and Brandybuck's. Sam opened the door to Meruda and Lilla Roper.  
  
"Ah, Mr and Mrs Roper, how do you do?"  
  
Lilla smiled as they both walked in, Lilla's heart stopping as she got a closer glimpse of her long lost daughter.  
  
"We shall leave you be, but we want no trouble" Sam warned, looking at Meruda. "I have a daughter of me own and I don't want her hearing your harsh words!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Mr Gamgee for all that's happened within the last years, truly" Lilla said.  
  
"Aye, I know, but it ain't me you should be speaking to" Sam quietly closed the door behind him, leaving silence in the room. Nina could not even look up to her parents.  
  
Daisy, Frodo and Krystal looked up at the strangers curiously, but as soon as they saw Meruda's not-so-friendly face, they turned and ran up to Frodo who still sat beside Lömadia on the chair.  
  
Lilla could stand it no more . . . having laid eyes on Lömadia; she saw it as a perfect opportunity to at least say something.  
  
"Oh my, Lömadia has grown" she commented, smiling slightly, walking towards where Lömadia was lying.  
  
Lömadia frowned as Lilla stepped closer and kneeled down beside her. "My, you are a beautiful girl" she commented.  
  
"Thank you" the young hobbit lass stammered, looking to Frodo.  
  
"Injured?" Meruda raised his eyebrows, as if trying to make some bad point as he looked at the red, swollen ankle.  
  
"Purely accidental" Nina spoke up, determined not to let her father spoil anything. So the last five years had not changed his idle ways . . .  
  
"How did it happen?" Meruda looked harshly to Frodo.  
  
"W-well . . ." Lömadia stammered. "It was my fault . . . I took Frodo and Daisy to the forest, I know I was not supposed too but I wanted an adventure and a pig with big horns on its face came and tried to eat me and I hurt myself"  
  
"Oh, very responsible, I am sure" Meruda sighed in mock sarcasm. "How can you possibly have another child when you cannot even care for your eldest properly?!"  
  
"That is enough!" Frodo bellowed standing up, automatically pulling Nina close to him. The other children stayed close to their parents. "You've said what you came to say and if you do not want to make peace with Nina then I suggest you leave!"  
  
Meruda stepped back. "So be it," the Roper said, arrogance getting the better of him. He had wanted to make peace with his family . . . but it seemed that arrogance was stronger than he was. Lilla stood up again.  
  
"Well I am not leaving" she said. "I made a very big mistake all those years ago and I lost all my children as a result of it. I believe that I should put right the wrongs I have made and I am not leaving without being introduced to my granddaughters"  
  
Meruda left without another word and Lilla shook her head. "I am sorry" she murmured. "I really did believe that your father had come to his senses. But as of now, I have come to mine. I am so sorry for the way I had acted . . . thinking only of reputations and family history's . . . I had forgotten what really matters in the way of marriage. Can you both forgive me?"  
  
Tears sprung up in Nina's eyes and she ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. "Oh Mama" she sniffed. "I have missed you"  
  
"And I have missed you too, darling" Lilla was almost crying herself. Frodo smiled, glad that finally his wife's worries were driven away forever, well, part of them. No matter, he would make Meruda see sense to make his Nina happy.  
  
"Here, here" Nina composed herself, wiping her tears. "You have not met your grandchildren Mama" Nina made her mother sit down on the other end of the couch where Lömadia lay. "You know Lömadia, of course. She's just like my gentlehobbit . . . they all are really!" Lilla laughed breathlessly, seeing five pairs of blue eyes. "Here is Daisy and Frodo" Nina brought the twins over so they stood in front of their grandma.  
  
"Twins" Lilla smiled. "They have your smile . . . and your dimples! I see they have inherited their father's eyes and hair"  
  
"And the nose" Nina commented happily. This was the moment she had been waiting for . . . for her mother to sit whilst she introduced the children - her mother commenting on their features what they had inherited from the parents. If only her Papa could be there.  
  
"This is Krystal," Frodo smiled, bringing the young lass up on his knee and rocking her gently. "A quiet one she is, but I'm sure we'll get her rambling away in no time!"  
  
Lilla tickled under the child's chin gently, making Krystal smile shyly and lean back against her father. Nina, meanwhile stood up and cradled Samwise in her arms, then handed him over to her mother.  
  
"Samwise" she introduced, Lilla was overwhelmed to he carrying a baby after such a long time. Samwise looked up curiously, his blue eyes twinkling as he did so.  
  
"My goodness Nina you have the most beautiful children" Lilla smiled. "How long until your next is born?"  
  
"A few weeks at the least" Frodo smiled.  
  
"I hope it is another girl" Lömadia said from the couch.  
  
"Another one?!" Nina gasped. "Darling, I think it is time for another boy! Poor Frodo and Samwise are the only ones!"  
  
"Yeah . . . sister's are pests" little Frodo exclaimed, resulting in a scowl from Daisy.  
  
Lilla laughed, then sobered up and looked at Frodo and Nina seriously. "Do you both have a place to stay?"  
  
"Yes, Mama, Frodo arranged a nice little hole just around the corner. I haven't seen it yet, but we were on our way before you arrived"  
  
"Shall we?" Lilla offered.  
  
Nina smiled and nodded, hugging her mother again. Frodo smiled and picked up Lömadia.  
  
"It's okay Papa, I can walk!" Lömadia grumbled with a smile as she put her arms around her father's neck.  
  
"I am not taking any risks Little One" he chuckled at her enthusiasm; she was so like his Nina! He carried her out to the cart, waving at Sam and Rose who were stood at the window. Lilla helped Nina into the cart and the children followed. Lömadia had finally persuaded Frodo to let her sit on the front of the cart with him. Nina laughed as Frodo handed Lömadia the reins and she drove the cart, looking happy with herself.  
  
~********~  
  
The home itself was beautiful and cosy. The children wandered around curiously. Lömadia proved herself right as she hobbled into the hole, limping. The excitement made her not seem to notice.  
  
"Do you like it?" Frodo whispered against Nina's ear.  
  
"I love it!" she sighed, kissing him soundly. "What do you think Mama?"  
  
"It's very -"  
  
"Grandma! Can you play hide and seek?" Lömadia hobbled back into the kitchen, tugging on Lilla's skirt.  
  
"I have little experience with it Little One" Lilla smiled.  
  
"Papa can play it, though he can't hide very well. I always find him!"  
  
Daisy, Frodo and Krystal ran in, hearing the word 'Hide and Seek' and looked eagerly at Frodo. Of course Frodo always let the children win; any loving father always did that. Though by Frodo's expression, Lilla could tell that Lömadia took great joy in boasting that she had found her Papa on numerous of occasions!  
  
"No! No!" he groaned. "Let me rest!"  
  
"Poor dear" Nina cooed. "I told you that spoiling them like that was going to get you into trouble" she smiled.  
  
"Come on Papa!" Daisy skipped over to him. "Please?"  
  
"No, I do think that we should wait until Lömadia's foot has healed"  
  
"But I'm fine Papa!" Lömadia squeaked impatiently. "Please can we play?"  
  
Big blue eyes stared up at him and Frodo gave in once again.  
  
"Just for a while, you all look tired and I do not want Lömadia aggravating her foot any more"  
  
The children ignored him and screamed in delight as they hurtled out of the front door and onto the green grass. "Come on Papa!" they called and Frodo rolled his eyes and ran out.  
  
"He's like a little lad himself" Lilla commented with a chuckle.  
  
"He's everything I wanted" Nina sighed. "He has made me so happy than I could ever have imagined"  
  
"I see that now" Lilla scolded herself.  
  
"Please, Mama, let us put the past behind us?" Nina narrowed her eyes. "They were bad memories for all of us, but I'm happy now and that's all I want. I have my Frodo and even if Papa never wants to speak to me again that's fine because I'm happy"  
  
Lilla smiled. "You are really in love aren't you darling? Oh, no matter what you say, I shall always regret what I did. You have found the perfect gentlehobbit in the Shire. If only your father could see that"  
  
They said nothing, but watched as the children tackled Frodo to the ground and leaped on him mercilessly. Frodo cried out, begging them to let him go but they laughed and giggled none the less. Lilla gushed as Lömadia threw her arms around Frodo's neck, giving him a kiss and a big hug. Daisy, Frodo and Krystal all sat on top of their father then hugged him too.  
  
How could Lilla Roper have ever doubted Frodo Baggins? He was a good husband to Nina and a good father to all of his children who loved him so much. It was clear by the way they had acted. Lilla looked to her daughter, who watched them with a smile whilst her hand rested on her swollen stomach. Meruda Roper had to see sense, one way or another. 


	41. Party Preps

Chapter forty  
  
Lilla was overwhelmed with the happiness that swept through her . . . she had made peace with all five of her children and spent the days with them and her grandchildren. She commented often on how mature Friagrin and Sogrin were now . . . much to her surprise and relief!  
  
Meruda, however, was drowning in a sea of arrogance and wouldn't listen to his wife's ramblings on her happy days with her grandchildren. Lilla just sighed and carried on, trying to make her husband see what he was missing.  
  
"There shall be a party tomorrow evening for their return" she said, handing him a cup of tea. Meruda snorted. "It was organised thoughtfully by the Bolgers and you shall be there"  
  
"Why would they want me there? I've caused nothing but misery over the years" he grumbled. Lilla frowned and sat beside her husband.  
  
"What are you saying dear? Are you telling me you wish to make peace?"  
  
"Not with that Baggins" he said slamming the empty tea cup on the side of the table.  
  
"What has Frodo done wrongly to offend you?! At least, yes, at first we all thought he was sickly for taking away our Nina, but of you could only see how happy he makes her and the children - they love him terribly!"  
  
"He bewitched them all. Call for Portia and Nissa . . . and our sons if they have any sense left in them. I shall apologise for not paying enough attention to them . . . that is all"  
  
"Meruda Roper I shall do no such thing! Either you apologise to all of our children or you'll never see them again!"  
  
"So be it" he grumbled, sinking lower into the seat. Lilla sighed. What now?  
  
******  
  
"Look!" Lömadia called happily as she walked out of the bedroom. "I can walk and it doesn't hurt anymore!"  
  
"Darling, are you sure?" Nina knelt down beside her. "It normally would take longer to heal"  
  
"The magic smelly medicine made the pain go away . . . and the healer made me walk again, I must go tell Papa!"  
  
"Papa's sleeping," Nina smiled, running a comb though her daughter's mattered golden hair.  
  
"Sleeping?" the young hobbit lass scrunched her tiny nose up. "But the sun is out of bed, is Papa lazy?"  
  
Nina chuckled. "No, just tired, darling" Daisy, Frodo and Krystal were sat in front of the fire playing and giggling. Young Samwise was in his cradle. "You may want to wake him Lömadia" she added.  
  
Lömadia nodded with a grin and showed her mother how fast she could now run. She ran all the way into the bedroom, where Frodo was still sleeping.  
  
"Papa?" she said, climbing onto the bed with full force. Her tiny body could hardly get on it. Frodo's back was facing her, and he himself was in a peaceful sleep. "Papa, Mama say's you have to wake up and stop being lazy. And look at my foot! It's all better!" she said, climbing on top of him. Frodo would not rouse and Lömadia scrunched her face up. "Papa! Wake up or you will be asleep for the rest of the day and miss luncheon!"  
  
"You little pest!" he said, sitting up automatically and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she giggled. "But mama said I had to wake you otherwise you would be lazy . . . and Grandma's is coming today . . . do you think grandpa will come?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I do not know Little One," he answered. "But you shall be glad to know that today; I am to visit Fatty Bolger. He's organising a party for us, you know"  
  
The girl's eyes widened, if it was possible for them to get wider. "A real party?! Like the ones Lord Elrond had?"  
  
"Well . . ." Frodo found it hard to explain. He knew his daughter and other children were very much used to elvish lifestyle, and it was his job to get them into hobbit culture. "Not exactly like Lord Elrond's"  
  
"But will there be dancing?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Papa? May I go with you?! My foot is all better and it doesn't hurt anymore. Can I go, can I?!"  
  
Frodo gave in to temptation . . . those eyes where going to be the death of him. He shooed Lömadia from the room as he got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to find Lilla in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Frodo" the woman smiled. She used to only refer to him as 'Master Baggins' but she had now decided that he had wed her daughter and so a less formal name should be used. Frodo did wish deep down that Meruda would make peace; he saw the loss in Nina's eyes when only her mother turned up . . . Frodo felt as though he was depriving her of a father.  
  
"Good morning" he exchanged a smile, taking Samwise off Nina. "I shall go and see the Bolgers now, they wish to speak to me about a party"  
  
"A party?!" Nina gasped. "I had forgotten . . ."  
  
"I'm taking Lömadia with me"  
  
"Oh Frodo, do you think that wise?" Nina questioned. "She claims her ankle is better but you know what she is like. She will say anything just so she will be able to go out again"  
  
"Just like you at that age" Lilla pointed out. "And Portia and Nissa were very much like that too. However, Friagrin and Sogrin would fake their illnesses, as young mischievous lads would do" "I must see them today," Nina spoke half to herself. "Frodo and Daisy wish to see Faramir again . . . would it be alright if I go now Frodo?"  
  
"You're taking the children?"  
  
"Except Lömadia . . . she's yours for today!"  
  
Frodo smiled and kissed his wife. "Will you be here for when I return?"  
  
"No, come to Brandyhall" Nina kissed him again, and then turned to her mother. "Will you be joining Mama?"  
  
"But of course" Lilla said.  
  
~*~  
  
If not anything, Brandyhall looked bigger to Nina. The front room was newly decorated and seemed warmer. Holly rushed forward, hugging her friend like crazy, but stopped and turned to Lilla. She new that Lilla had made peace with her children, but had not seen her.  
  
"Hullo, Lilla," she said half politely, half nervous.  
  
Lilla smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry" she said. "I can never say I'm sorry enough for the damage my husband and I have caused. I know now I was wrong and -"  
  
"Speak nothing of it again" Holly smiled. "Come, everyone is in the room"  
  
The children rushed up to Faramir and ran outside, playing up the hill and dancing around the chimney.  
  
"I see they still have their spark" Portia commented, hugging her mother.  
  
"And their enthusiasm" Nissa added. "Will you both be staying for supper?"  
  
"Most likely not, Nissa" Lilla answered.  
  
"Where is Frodo this evening?!" Merry spoke up.  
  
"He's at the Bolgers; apparently there shall be a party tomorrow evening in honour of our return."  
  
"A party?!" Pippin squeaked.  
  
"Get ready for an evening of Ale, music, dances and laughs!" Merry said happily. "And hopefully the birth of Frodo and Nina's sixth baby who dies not seem to want to come out into the world!"  
  
True, the unborn baby was a week overdue. "Please, Merry, it will be a party to remember. I don't think the guests shall be pleased if I gave birth in the middle of their festivities!"  
  
"You never know Nina, you never know!"  
  
  
  
**A/N ok, ok, reasons why I have not updated and why this chapter was crap . . . I got writers block on this story (Which was annoying seen as though it's only got this chapter and the chapter after until it's finished), I'm working on my Elijah fan fiction and I've started a Faculty fan fic on this site which is in desperate need of updating. Sorry this chapter was dull . . . there will be one more chapter and then it's the end . . . boo hoo, another story over, 3 more to go! Thanks everyone for reviewing, it keeps me going. I'll say sorry again for this chapter . . . why am I even posting it?! Anyway, I promise to update as soon as I can . . . it's my last year of school and I have all my exams (plus M.O.C.K exams in November and G.C.S.E's in July so I'll be starting to revise soon (something I've never done!) Anyway I'll try and update the end of this story as quick as I can, bear with me peeps!** 


	42. Eternal The End

Chapter forty one  
  
True to Fatty's word, a party was in preparation . . . hobbits had excitedly been gossiping through out the market place and getting ready for the big event.  
  
Lömadia seemed to be the most excited hobbit in the Shire; so excited that Nina couldn't let her out of the house until the party. Lömadia had been so eager to see what was happening . . . it may ruin the surprise for the rest of them.  
  
Lilla Roper had spent all morning baking in her kitchen, much to the dismay of her husband who carried on to point out the fact that it was all a 'waste of time' and a marriage like that would never last. He himself, knew the truth, but was too selfish to admit it to himself.  
  
Rosie, too, had been doing an awful amount of baking in her kitchen, along with helping Nina as the baby was already a week overdue. Nina was starting to worry . . . only last week had one of the Hornblower's died from childbirth . . . and she had had a healthy pregnancy. As much as Nina loved having children, the thought that something terrible could happen at any moment shocked her.  
  
"Do not worry your pretty head Nina," Rosie had assured her. "Worrying shall only make it worse. I have taken a great amount of time making that unborn child a blanket and dear, that child shall use that blanket!"  
  
If any one was worrying, it was certainly Frodo. The impact on the Hornblower's had been tough, and very scary indeed. But all Frodo could think about was his wife. He had confided in Sam, who always amazingly had assured him, but unfortunately, the assurance had not lasted long.  
  
"Perhaps, you and I should not go to the party" Frodo suggested, sitting beside his wife who lay in bed.  
  
"Don't be silly Frodo," Nina smiled. "Everyone has gone to a lot of trouble, and you can see how excited our little ones are"  
  
Frodo held her hand gently and looked to the giant lump her stomach now was. "Nina, I could not bear it if something terrible happened tonight. Since young Bella Hornblower's death I cannot think of anything else . . ."  
  
"I know" she whispered gently, trying to overcome her own fear. If something did happen and she did die, at least she would die happy. "We shall have to wait and see"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dear, are you finally going to come to your senses and get washed and changed?" Lilla strode towards her husband, who still sat in his armchair puffing on a pipe.  
  
"I see no reason to . . . I shall be the laughing stock of the Shire"  
  
"I cannot believe I married a hobbit like you!" Lilla scolded. "All you care about is gossipers and what other people think of you! You haven't got a second thought for our children!"  
  
Meruda remained silent.  
  
"And do you know how scared our little Nina is?!" Lilla put her hands on her hips. "Bella Hornblower died in agony from child birth! Do you want our youngest daughter to live in fear over that?"  
  
Meruda sighed. "Nina has had a healthy pregnancy, what is there in Middle- earth to be scared about?"  
  
"You do not understand" Lilla shook her head. "You do not understand what Nina and Frodo are going through! Once, to want this child and be happy over a seventh child and now to live in fear thinking something awful is going to happen! I was once a cold hearted, unfit mother - and I saw no reason for our children to forgive me! But they have and intend to put right all the things *we* have put wrong, whether you help me or not! Do not expect me to return tonight Meruda Roper. You want to be alone, I shall leave you alone" Lilla actually felt brave and happy about herself. Of all the things her husband had made her do was now starting to make her see what was truly important. For now, there was a welcome home party to attend and three daughters and two sons to repay.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everybody, be quiet!" Sam hollered to the mass party group. Fatty certainly knew how to throw a party . . . having invited nearly half the Shire!  
  
Rosie and Holly stumbled over the hill with Frodo and Nina. Along with them were the children, skipping and mouth's open in excitement.  
  
"Three cheers for the Bagginses!" Fatty hollered. The crowd cheered and clapped as they reached the party group. Merry, Pippin, Friagrin, Sogrin, Portia and Nissa were amongst the group, screaming louder than anyone. Lömadia stood proudly and gave a small courtesy . . . having learnt it from the Elves! Nina winced slightly at it, never getting round to tell her children the ways of their own culture. She felt as though she had neglected them of living how *they* were supposed to.  
  
Music began to start playing and everyone rejoiced in laughter and excitement. Nina could not answer enough questions on Rivendell and what *really* happened during the early days of her and Frodo's affair! She had almost forgotten how much the Hobbiton folk liked to gossip!  
  
"Why does your father keep to his home?! Why does he not come out in public?!" questions blurted out from all around her and she felt as though she was about to give birth with all the frustration!  
  
Nina felt relieved when her mother showed up and shooed the mass crowd away from her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" Lilla apologised, helping Nina to a seat. "You sit down dear; you shouldn't be on your feet!"  
  
"Oh mama, do stop fussing, you're getting as bad as Frodo, I swear!"  
  
"With good reason" Lilla said, making sure Nina was comfortable. "I sometimes wonder why Frodo allows you to be so stubborn . . . a party like this is no place for a pregnant hobbit lass like yourself!"  
  
"Mama," Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, I promise you! I wanted to come because it has been long since I attended a party like this!"  
  
"But never as so grand as Mr Bilbo's 111th" Lilla finished, a smirk on her lips remembering all the times her daughter would state that on a regular basis whenever a party was mentioned.  
  
"Never as so grand" Nina repeated with a slight chuckle. "Mama, where is Rosie, she said she would not leave my side tonight. She fears for the birth too"  
  
"Rosie is there" Lilla pointed out Rose, as promised, not far away talking to some guests and nearly chocking on her ale with laughter.  
  
Lömadia skipped forward. "Mama! Mama! Look! There's a big cake made for us! Did you see?!"  
  
"Yes, darling, I saw" Nina answered, exchanging smiles with Lilla.  
  
"It's got pink icing and lots of candles! May I blow them out?! Please!"  
  
"No mama, I want too!" Daisy and Frodo rushed forward, Krystal lagging on behind them. Nina smiled.  
  
"You all may blow them out"  
  
"But no mama! I want to! I asked first and I'm older!" Lömadia stamped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Do not talk to your mama like that Lömadia Baggins" Frodo scolded from behind her. Lömadia gulped and looked to her father.  
  
"But Daisy and Frodo always ruin things"  
  
"Do not!" Daisy called.  
  
Frodo silenced them all. "Do you really wish to make mama upset by arguing like this? It won't be long before you get another brother or sister and making mama upset will not make it a happy birth will it?"  
  
Lömadia, Daisy, Frodo and Krystal looked down to their toes and shuffled them along the grass. "I'm sorry" they mumbled, looking from one parent to the next.  
  
"It's fine sweethearts" Nina said. "Now play along with the guests."  
  
They soon were smiling and dashing off, forgetting all about cakes and candles and pink icing.  
  
"Well Frodo, they certainly know who is in charge when you come along" Lilla commented.  
  
"No," Nina corrected. "It's very rarely Frodo gives them a good talking too." She raised an eyebrow. Frodo sat beside her taking Samwise from her.  
  
"I do not want them disturbing you like that; they know what state you are in"  
  
"Frodo, please, I wish you'd stop worrying"  
  
"Come now" Lilla tried to lighten the mood. "This is a welcome home party, and I think one dance shall be enough for you Nina. Sitting around here worrying over nothing is not what I would call celebrating! Just look at Holly, Merry and Pippin!"  
  
The three hobbits were standing and stomping on the tables, laughing, joking and throwing food onto the crowds of hobbits dancing. They clapped their hands and sang merry old tunes and Faramir was stood next to the table frowning, wondering what in Middle-earth his parents and uncle was doing?!  
  
Lömadia was not far away, skipping around, looking as graceful as an Elf - her brother and sisters following her lead, dancing around hobbits, tables and trees, until eventually falling down on the grass with laughter.  
  
Nina gave up on the subject and Frodo handed Samwise to Lilla as they danced slowly. Lilla watched from a distance, smiling at the couple. Rosie moved toward her and nudged her.  
  
"I see you allowed Nina to a dance" she said.  
  
"Yes" Lilla answered. "Rosie how could I have been so blind before?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well . . . not seeing the obvious connection to love those two have. And there I was, about to give her hand to a monster that raped and tormented her . . ." Lilla barely got the last words out.  
  
"You weren't to know . . . no one was to know. I did not even know until a few weeks after Lömadia was born."  
  
"That makes no difference on the matter . . . I have left Meruda"  
  
Rosie's eyes shot wider and moved closer to Lilla, whispering, "left him?!"  
  
Lilla nodded and Rose noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "I have put up with his arrogance for long enough . . . the way he treat our children and forced me into marrying each and everyone of them off - no matter how suspicious I was of the hobbit. His last words to me troubled me . . . and I saw there was no care left in him Rose. Not for me, not for our children. And I know he does not care a cent for the grandchildren he has yet to meet"  
  
"I believe he cares a great deal" Rosie said. "But is too stubborn and arrogant to admit. But I also believe you did the right thing Mrs Roper . . . nobody should have gone through what you had"  
  
"Neither should Nina" Lilla was regretful and felt like a demon at that moment. She rocked Samwise gently and walked over to a table and sat in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anyone for a dance?!" Pippin swung around drunkenly.  
  
"No, no, but thank you for the offer!" Nina chuckled, resting at the table beside her mother.  
  
"Nina isn't it time that wee one came out into the world?!" Pippin's face scrunched up as he could not understand why he couldn't stand up straight. It was as if he was oblivious to the fact that he had even had a drink.  
  
"It is about time" Lilla said, patting Nina's stomach lightly. Nina shook her head with a chuckle and stared forward. Something caught her eye which made her frown. Someone was staring at her from behind a tree . . . a face all too familiar. No one else seemed to notice it, for they were all laughing at Pippin's antics and ordering more and more ale. She slowly stood up and walked towards the tree.  
  
"I shall be back in a moment" she said. Everyone paused, shrugged and carried on with what they were doing.  
  
Nina felt her heart race as she edged closer to the figure. "Papa?" she asked.  
  
Meruda Roper stood there, staring at her . . . as if they were the only two beings in the world at that moment.  
  
"Me dear, dear Nina" he said, smiling slightly. Her behaviour made Nina feel odd.  
  
"Papa . . .?"  
  
"Please, no question's me dear. Let us go for a small walk where we can talk"  
  
Nina followed him reluctantly into the dark forest. She was so overwhelmed to see him . . . for he had not spoken a word to her since that day when she told him he could do nothing to stop her marrying Frodo.  
  
Meruda finally stopped in his path and faced his daughter, his eyes wandering to the bulge in her stomach. "You're home," he let out a sigh and a smile crept up on his lips.  
  
Nina blinked confused. "But . . . I thought . . ."  
  
"Thought I despised you and hated you for the whole of eternity?" Meruda finished off though it was not the words Nina was about to let loose. "My child, I could never hate you."  
  
"What about Frodo?" the one question burning in her mind at the moment and she trembled at what the answer would be. Meruda gritted his teeth.  
  
"Must I approve? You cannot ask me to approve of someone who took away my child."  
  
"He did not take me away Papa; you know it all too well. You and mama had several chances to attend our wedding in Rivendell - we both wanted you there"  
  
"He would not want me there" Meruda growled.  
  
"He wanted you there for my sake Papa; he knew how much it meant to me. I so wanted you to have given me away at the alter . . . but we both know you would have refused"  
  
"Nina, my patience is fast dying. For many years I have tried to put up with the constant gossiping and waggling tongues of the Shire. And now you're home, people are seeing me as a monster. Did I really treat you with such disrespect that I should be looked upon as a monster?"  
  
"You asked and I shall answer"  
  
"Truthfully" he beckoned.  
  
"When I was a young hobbit you played with me, cared for me and my siblings - I can't deny that Papa. You were very fond of Frodo, you'll remember. But when I got older and you started talking of suitors and marriage I was confident and hopeful you'd give me away to Frodo . . . but then Friado came and you changed . . . into the monster people are saying you are" speaking the horrid truth was not easy and Meruda sighed in defeat.  
  
"I see" he answered after a long pause. "And what do my grandchildren think of me?"  
  
Nina winced. "They . . . they do not know of you Papa, I wanted them to be introduced to you face to face"  
  
"And you did not even tell them of me" he said.  
  
"Papa, you were so horrid to Frodo and I . . . what was I to say to them?!"  
  
Meruda folded his arms behind his back. "I only wanted what was best for my girl"  
  
Nina wanted to protest but a sudden pain in her stomach made her wince in pain. She felt like it was a stomach cramp, pulling her down to the ground. She suddenly realized and trembled.  
  
"P-papa, please . . ." she gasped.  
  
Meruda frowned and kneeled down beside her as her breathing grew heavy. "Nina?" he said, placed a hand on her shoulder uncertain.  
  
"Get Frodo" she pleaded. "Please . . . I'm in labour . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo had not danced with some many hobbit lasses before and continuously looked around for Nina. He guessed she did not want him dancing with other hobbit lasses and had gone somewhere were she could not see. Finally pulling himself away from the crowds, he remembered the vow to himself not to leave his pregnant wife. He strolled along the field, dodging other hobbits who were dancing merrily. He saw Lilla chewing her nails frantically.  
  
"Lilla?" he frowned, edging towards her.  
  
"Frodo! There you are! Where is Nina? I was worrying she was all alone. I have not seen her since she stood up and left!"  
  
Frodo frowned. "Nina is not with you?"  
  
It was then a look of terror and panic swept through Lilla and she called Rosie to her.  
  
"We've . . . I . . . Nina's gone!" she gasped.  
  
Rosie looked like she was going to explode with worry but kept her cool. "Now, now, calm, I saw her wandering into the forest earlier on with a hobbit. She did not seem frightened or distraught. She is most probably still talking with him"  
  
"A hobbit?" Frodo inquired. His wife was gallivanting in the forest with another hobbit without so much as an explanation. Frodo trusted her, of course, and cursed himself for having that slight thought that she would be with a male hobbit in the forest for that horrid reason.  
  
"Come, come, let's go see" Rose said. Frodo and Lilla followed, ignoring Fatty's enquiries to what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Papa, please get Frodo" Nina gasped, clutching her stomach as she lay on the floor.  
  
"I am not leaving you here like this" Meruda panicked. "Not even to get Frodo or a doctor!"  
  
"I want Frodo" she cried. To Meruda, she sounded as though she would rather have that Baggins around rather than he own father. The way she pleaded for him to get Frodo told him that she no longer cared for her father and wished him to leave altogether.  
  
"Don't you want your Papa, Nina?"  
  
Her green eyes opened and she looked at him through her pain. "You know I do Papa . . . I just . . . need Frodo right now . . ."  
  
Meruda's troubles where lifted slightly but still would not leave her. "What would . . . Frodo . . . do if he were here?" Meruda tried not to scowl at the thought of that Baggins around his daughter.  
  
"He . . . he would kiss me . . . and hold my hand and tell me everything will be fine and that he loves me . . ." she gasped. "It seems to ease the pain when he is around me Papa . . . understand . . . I love him and I want him near me . . . please go get him"  
  
Meruda leaned back slightly, trying to let her words sink in. It was then he saw Rose Gamgee and his wife running towards them, Frodo rushing as fast as he could.  
  
"Meruda?!" Lilla gasped as they reached them. Frodo fell to his knees beside his wife, not even considering reacting to Meruda. The first thought in his kind was that Meruda had hurt his Nina.  
  
"Frodo?" Nina gasped. "It's our baby . . . it's . . ."  
  
"I'll get Doctor Proudfoot" Lilla said, running back through the forest back to the party, Rosie at her heels.  
  
"It'll be alright" he said shakily, scared himself as the memory of Bella Hornblower's death came flooding back into his mind. He held Nina close and whispered soft endearments to her in Elvish. Meruda just stood and watched as Frodo soothed Nina and it *did* seem as though her pain was decreasing now Frodo was there. He kissed her cheek softly and she closed her eyes against his neck, her breathing still heavy and teeth clenched with the pain in her stomach.  
  
"Where is Lilla?!" Meruda said, disrupting the silence. Frodo held his blue eyes onto Meruda helplessly. Meruda suddenly remembered what Lilla had told him about Frodo and Nina being in fear over Bella Hornblower's death and he suddenly realised why they both trembled.  
  
Meruda knelt down and took Nina's other hand. "Nina, Nina dear don't worry about a thing . . . your mama shall return with the doctor and everything will be fine"  
  
Nina gave her Papa a weak smile. "I love you Papa" she said weakly, closing her eyes again. Meruda smiled.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"It's a boy" Doctor Proudfoot exclaimed as Nina fell back into Frodo's embrace, sweating tremendously and out of breath. The pain had been far too much and there was no Elvish medicine to cure it this time. Sam had returned with Rosie, Lilla and the Doctor and had now rushed off to find and make some Athelas for Nina's pain.  
  
"A boy?!" Frodo gasped. "Is he well? Is Nina well?!"  
  
Doctor Proudfoot handed the baby wrapped up in an old raggy apron to Rosie. "Your baby is fine Master Baggins . . . Nina may look tired and exhausted, but I'm happy to say she'll be fine too. She looks the same as any other hobbit who has just given birth"  
  
Nina stretched her arms out. "Can I see my baby?" she asked weakly. Rosie turned to her.  
  
"I shall tend to your child Nina . . . as of now; we need to get you and the baby back to Bag End"  
  
Frodo picked up Nina and followed Sam, Rose, the doctor and Lilla back to Bag End.  
  
Meruda followed behind as though he was not even there.  
  
"I shall get the other little one's" Lilla said, waling in an opposite direction to the party where Lömadia, Frodo, Daisy and Krystal still were.  
  
Sam handed Nina a cup of boiled Athelas as Frodo carried her and Nina sipped it gently, looking over Frodo's shoulder at Rosie who rocked her new born baby gently.  
  
They reached Bag End and Frodo gently put Nina down in the nearest room on the nearest bed. He covered her up with the blanket, making sure she was warm. Meruda stood in the doorway and watched as Rosie laid the baby boy in Nina's arms and Frodo sat close to them, admiring his new child.  
  
"Dear, we have another boy" Nina smiled, kissing Frodo gently.  
  
"He is so beautiful" Frodo said.  
  
"You've said that time and time again about our other Little One's Frodo!" Nina was giggling.  
  
"Because they are all beautiful" Frodo said again. "Just like you"  
  
Meruda watched, a smile suddenly creeping up on his face. Everyone else had left but Meruda wanted to watch the scene for himself, as if to judge whether Frodo was the right one for his girl . . . but Meruda knew the answer already.  
  
"Bilbo?" Nina said the name aloud, breaking the silence and Frodo turned to her. Nina smiled. "You wanted a boy named after your uncle Frodo, you told me many times before . . . so a son you have and the name it shall be given. Bilbo Baggins"  
  
Frodo smiled and kissing the sleeping child's forehead. "I only wish Bilbo was here to see the baby named after him"  
  
Meruda smiled but was taken aback as a stampede of children pushed past him in the doorway and leapt onto the bed.  
  
"Children!" Frodo said. "Hush . . . your new brother is sleeping"  
  
Lömadia leaned forward. "What is his name Mama? What have you called him?" she whispered.  
  
"Do you remember Uncle Bilbo whom your father has told you about?"  
  
"Uncle Bilbo who travelled with the dwarves to save their treasure from Smaug the Dragon?" Lömadia smiled.  
  
"That is who we have named your brother after. Bilbo"  
  
All the children's faces beamed. Samwise stirred in his sleep (Rose had put him in the cradle after bringing Nina home) and Frodo bent over the cradle and picked him up.  
  
"Our six little one's" he said.  
  
Meruda walked closer into the room, getting a better view of the family.  
  
"Seven children" he said, smiling. "Who was I to doubt you Frodo Baggins?"  
  
Frodo looked to Nina confused.  
  
"You do love my daughter, you do care for her. I can tell by seeing you together just now . . . and the way you cared for her when she was in pain. There can be no gentler hobbit. And seeing you all together like this makes me feel as though my family is indeed a happy one and my daughter has wed the finest hobbit in the Shire"  
  
"Papa . . ." Nina began to weep. "I have longed to hear you say that"  
  
"And I" Frodo smiled. Meruda shook his hand and Nina felt completely happy. Finally . . . it had all gone the way she had wanted. She felt happy to introduce him to the children and finally to baby Bilbo.  
  
As Sam, Rose, Pippin, Merry, Holly and Lilla entered the room, they smiled happily, glad that happiness was allowed to roam and that all those years of hurt and risks were finally paid off.  
  
As for Nina and Frodo, their story was heard many times by the Shire folk. The way that they had both come across obstacles, and still stayed together and were happy in love was the strongest part of it all. Married with now seven children, they were looked upon with happiness and joy all through the Shire.  
  
The Roper family history had been long forgotten since . . . and Portia and Nissa married hobbits they soon fell in love with.  
  
To the Shire folk, Frodo and Nina were eternal, and for eternity it would stay.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
PHEW! FINISHED! Can't believe it! Hope you all enjoyed it and I want to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews which gave me the confidence and motivation to carry on and finish this story. Cannot name you all individual because there are just too many of you! Thank you so, so much again! Must get to work on my Faculty fic and my Elijah fics! If you want to view my Faculty fic, look on my profile. As for my Elijah fics, they are on http://www.geocities.com/elijahwoodschick And a little note . . . where did I get the name Nina Roper? Well . . . went on lordoftherings.co.uk and used the middle-earth name translator and yes, if I was a hobbit, I'd be called Nina Roper! Hehe ( And if I was an Elf, I'd be called Ril-Gania . . . yes used that name in this story too . . . so sue me! Hope you enjoyed 'Eternal' and thanks again for reviewing and reading. Love you all, Luv 'n' Elijah Hugz Holly xxx 


End file.
